<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chronicles of Nigel by HidingBehindAGlassWall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598726">The Chronicles of Nigel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingBehindAGlassWall/pseuds/HidingBehindAGlassWall'>HidingBehindAGlassWall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, F/F, Minor character death but only mentioned, One Shot Collection, Protective Cheryl Blossom, Soft Cheryl Blossom, Soft Toni Topaz, The bunny is Toni’s and what about it, The moments of Toni being vulnerable that we never get to see, Toni Topaz Backstory, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug, Toni's uncle is homophobic, implied alcoholism, needy toni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingBehindAGlassWall/pseuds/HidingBehindAGlassWall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots revolving around Choni and Toni's beloved bunny Nigel. </p><p>(Tags and TW's are in each individual chapter summaries.)</p><p>---------</p><p>“TT, what’s this?” She heard Cheryl call out from the other room, crap, Toni startled, already guessing what Cheryl had found. Toni poked her head round the door, she was right of course, because there standing in the doorway of the wardrobe was Cheryl, holding the one of the most prized possessions Toni owned. </p><p>——————<br/>Three days after Toni has moved into Thistlehouse and she still hasn’t unpacked. When her and Cheryl finally get round to doing so, Cheryl discovers something of Toni’s that brings up old memories, leading to Toni finally getting the backstory she deserves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. “TT what’s this?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been three days since Toni moved into Thistlehouse with Cheryl, three days of finally having somewhere to call home, something she hasn’t had in a long time.</p><p>It was Friday afternoon and the girls were currently making their way out of school, Toni having met Cheryl at her locker after class so they could walk to her car together, hand in hand like always. “You know TT, you’ve been moved in for a few days and you’ve yet to unpack most of your things, I notice the space I cleared for you in the closest is still empty”, Toni looked to Cheryl, a smirk on her lips, “well it’s not my fault that all the spare time we’ve had has been taken up with other activities”. Cheryl let out a breathy laugh “I suppose you’re correct, although can you blame me? It’s not my fault that you’re so distracting, that and I finally have you all to myself!” Looking down at Toni their eyes meeting with a knowing glint shared between them remembering the last few nights spent thoroughly enjoying each other’s company, “nevertheless, three days is far too long a time to leave things unpacked, I propose we rectify that when we get home and seeing as it’s Friday why don’t we get Pops and have a movie night?”</p><p> Finally reaching Cheryl’s cherry red convertible, Toni responds by holding Cheryl’s door open for her and placing a delicate kiss to her cheek “I’d like that a lot”, “well then it’s settled, now hurry up and get in, I don’t want to spend another second that I don’t have to at this mundane place”. Letting out a laugh Toni smiles at Cheryl, who’s looking up at her expectantly, giving her a cheeky salute “whatever you say boss” before closing Cheryl’s door and moving round to get into the passenger seat as Cheryl starts the engine.</p><p>The ride home passes quickly, Toni fiddling with the radio as she chats excitedly to Cheryl about her day, more specifically the fact that her AP English teacher has given them new partners for their next project which means she’s now working with Veronica and won’t be stuck with Jughead for the third time in a row, “It’s not that I don’t like working with him, but after the last two times of trying to get him to actually focus on the work and not whatever detective adventure him and Betty are scheming about, I’m exited to actually be able to have a study session that’s actually about the work you know? Plus it means we’ll be studying at the Pembroke and Ronnie always has the best snacks”, Cheryl rolls her eyes glancing at Toni endearingly as she pulls into the driveway of Thistlehouse “you’re something else mon cherrie, now come on I want to get your things put away as soon as possible so we can have as much of our movie evening as possible, and before you even open your mouth, no I will not be subjected to another episode of The Haunting of Hill House, my own life has been filled with enough horror I don’t need to witness any more in my own free time”. </p><p>Laughing, Toni follows Cheryl as she makes her way into Thistlehouse, “go on up TT and make a start, I’ll make us some tea and join you in a minute” Cheryl said, handing her bag to Toni with a kiss to her temple and heading into the kitchen, Toni began climbing up the stairs and heading up to their room. Her heart fluttered, ‘their’ room, how long had it been since she had a place she could finally call her own, somewhere she could call home and not just the shell of a trailer that she was refused entry into more often than not, or an old tent that barely did anything to keep the wind and cold out. Toni finally had somewhere she could call hers, that was safe and warm, it had been many years since she had known what that was like.</p><p>Entering their room and placing their teas down on the bedside table Cheryl noted that Toni had already made a start on unpacking her things, beginning to place them away in the drawers and space in the wardrobe that Cheryl had cleared for her. Having only brought her backpack and duffle-bag there wasn’t too much to unpack. Cheryl was still shocked at the little amount Toni had brought with her, she wasn’t sure what she had been expecting and Cheryl knew growing up on the south side hadn’t afforded Toni much, but truthfully she thought Toni would have more than this, all of her worldly possessions taking up just two bags. Looking round at her room at her own abundance of things, it didn’t sit right with Cheryl, how this girl who meant so much to her, who was the epitome of compassion and love, this girl who had done so much for her both physically and emotionally in such a short space of time, had been able to fit everything important to her, all her possessions, in less baggage than Cheryl would take for a weekend away. Cheryl’s heart aches for the girl who had grown up with so little, and yet who had the biggest heart of anyone she’d ever met, Cheryl wanted to shower her with things, show Toni her love in every way she could.</p><p>“I brought your tea my love, oh and I cleared a hook downstairs on the rack for your serpent jacket next to mine”. Toni walked over from where she was hanging up a shirt in the wardrobe wrapping her arms round Cheryl hugging her close “thanks babe.” Cheryl allowed herself to enjoy their embrace for a second before stepping away and heading over to Toni’s bag on their bed, “let’s finish up here and go get Pops, have you decided what film you want to watch yet?” She reached into Toni’s bag pulling out another shirt, this one notably bigger and a bit more worse for wear than her others, and heading to the wardrobe before Toni could stop her “I- no babe it’s okay I can do that”. Knowing Cheryl wouldn’t let her do it alone Toni pulls out some of her toiletries and heads into the en suite to put them away, she still couldn’t believe this was her life now, the bathroom attached to her new bedroom was bigger than the one in her trailer, that one didn’t even have a bath, only a shower, god knows how big the actual bathroom here was. “TT, what’s this?” She heard Cheryl call out from the other room, crap, Toni startled, already guessing what Cheryl had found. Toni poked her head round the door, she was right of course, because there standing in the doorway of the wardrobe was Cheryl, holding the one of the most prized possessions Toni owned.</p><p>“Toni why is there a stuffed rabbit in the back of the wardrobe?” Cheryl looked down at the chocolate coloured, and clearly well loved, cuddly rabbit in her hands, looking back up to Toni who had now stepped fully into the room, a blush starting to spread across her cheeks “um, well, it’s, it’s nothing babe”. “Toni it doesn’t look like nothing, it looks like my tough, badass, should be Serpent Queen, girlfriend is trying to hide her ownership of a cuddly rabbit”. “Nigel”, Cheryl looked to Toni who had murmured something inaudible, and who was visibly nervous but was obviously trying to downplay it. “What was that my love”, Toni spoke again, her voice barely above a whisper “the bunny, his name is Nigel”. Cheryl let out a laugh, “Nigel? For a cuddly rabbit? That’s the most obscure name I’ve heard, how on earth did it come by a name like that?” Cheryl looked back to Toni who visibly deflated, looking even smaller than her already petite frame, “I-“, Toni stopped talking and looked at the floor, wringing her hands together, both of them could feel the mood of the room change. </p><p>Cheryl sensed that this was clearly a very delicate topic for Toni, and more than likely this rabbit, ‘Nigel’ as Toni had called him, had more of a story behind him than simply being a stuffed toy that Toni tried to hide due to her tough girl exterior. “Toni, if you don’t want to talk about it we don’t have to, you know I won’t pressure you, but if you do, you know I’m here”. Toni lifts her eyes to meet Cheryl’s, the uncertainty clear across her face and in the way she held herself, “it’s not that Cher, it’s just, it’s hard. I want to talk to you about it, it’s just, it’s my past, you know, and the more I talk about it the less it’s something I can burry, the more I say it, and think about it, the more it’s ‘out there’, and I don’t know how to deal with that.”</p><p>Cheryl lets out a breath and walks over to their bed, gracefully sliding in under the covers, she looks back to Toni, who was still stood across the other side of the room, looking the most apprehensive Cheryl thinks she has ever seen her. Cheryl lifts back the covers beckoning Toni over with a quiet “come here”, holding the bunny -Nigel- out towards her, she watches as Toni hesitates, then sighs as if allowing her true emotions to escape though a crack in her tough exterior. She quietly reaches Cheryl, getting into the bed next to her and, ever so delicately, taking Nigel out of Cheryl’s hands, hugging him tightly to her chest as if the tighter she held him the tiger the grip on her own self would be. Cheryl opened up her arms welcoming Toni into them, wrapping her up as Toni had so desperately yearned for growing up, but only having a soft cuddly bunny to cling to instead. They laid there quietly Cheryl running her hand through Toni’s hair in the most comforting way she knew how, but also being reluctant to speak for fear of pushing the fragile girl in her arms, knowing she would talk to her in her own time. Toni nestled into her girlfriend, wanting to share this part of herself with Cheryl more than anything, but also afraid that once she did, once she’d said it out loud, it was further admittance into the loss and coldness of her childhood.</p><p>Blowing out a shaky breath Toni closed her eyes and utters out a quiet “he was my moms.” If it weren’t for the fact Cheryl had watched Toni say it she wouldn’t have been certain she even spoke. Cheryl let out a simple “oh” in response and tightened her arms around her, trying to delicately spur Toni on, knowing that whatever truth she was about to voice Cheryl was here and holding her, and she wouldn’t let go. “My Mom-“ Toni began but stopped as quickly as she’d spoke, the apprehension in her voice was clear. Cheryl spoke softly, nudging her nose gently against Toni’s cheek and resting her forehead on her temple, wanting to encourage the pink haired girl in her arms, wanting her to know she was listening, she would always listen to her, “go on, you can do this”. Having known from a previous conversation that Toni’s parents had passed away, although the reason behind it she was yet to learn, Cheryl knew that whatever Toni was about to say, it would be heartbreaking. </p><p>Toni glanced fleetingly up at Cheryl, searching her eyes and seeing nothing but sincerity and care behind them, she looked away, fixing her own eyes on a spot on the wall across from them. Toni drew in a deep breath before letting out a shaky exhale. “Nigel, he belonged to my mom. My Uncle, he won it for her at the fair, she named it after him. When I was little I’d constantly sneak into my parents room to look at him, I always wanted to cuddle him but mom would tell me he was too precious, I would always beg her to tell me the story of how Uncle N won it for her. I could see how sad it made her to think about him, he was killed on a Serpent mission before I was born, but, she’d always tell me anyway because she knew I loved it. She let me cuddle him once, when I was five and I had appendicitis, I was in so much pain and I had to go to the hospital to have it taken out, and I was so scared, and mom brought out Nigel and said that he’d keep me safe. I remember waking up in the hospital and there he was in my arms, and mom and dad were there, and I was so scared and she told me the story just to take my mind off it all, I didn’t even have to ask.” Cheryl’s grip tightened around Toni and her fingers resumed their combing through pink hair, Cheryl knew this was something extremely difficult for Toni to speak about, the smaller girl never liked to talk about her past, it was too hard for her to reminisce on. Toni closed her eyes for a moment, wondering weather there was still time for her to turn back, to tell Cheryl she would tell her the rest another time, but she knew that if she ran away from this now, it would be even harder to talk about in the future.</p><p>Opening her eyes, Toni tightened her grip around the toy and continued. “It was my moms 10th birthday, and it was a big deal you know, finally reaching double digits, and she was so excited, she’d spent the whole month talking about it. Money was tight, it always is on the Southside, but Uncle N was determined to make it special, they had a special bond you know, he didn’t have kids of his own and my mom, he treated her like she was his own, well she kinda was being his niece, but he treated her like a daughter you know? Anyway, there was a fair coming to Greendale the week after her birthday and so he promised he’d take her to celebrate. Loads of the serpents went, and she always used to tell me it was one of the best times of her life. They were walking past the stalls when she saw the toy bunnies, and she, well you know kids on the Southside are used to growing up without much, but when she saw it she fell in love, my Uncle noticed and he was desperate to win it for her. Mom said she’d tried to say no, it was too much, but the serpents all pooled their loose change together and it was like he was determined, she said it took him three tries but eventually he won the bunny, so she named it after him.” Toni’s eyes began to tear up and Cheryl knew that the hardest part of this tale was yet to come. </p><p>Her heart ached for Toni, knowing that her childhood, much like the one she was hearing of Toni’s mothers, was one where children made do with what they could from hand me downs and anything new was a rarity. Cheryl wished that she could go back in time and make things better for her, do something, somehow, to give Toni the childhood she deserved. Toni subconsciously nuzzled closer into Cheryl, clinging tighter onto the toy, desperately needing to feel secure knowing that she was about to tell a story she’d never said aloud before, everyone else in her life that knew her was already aware of the tragedy her seven year old self had gone through, they’d witnessed her go through it, most of them feeling their own sense of loss from the situation. As Toni blinks a lone tear escapes her eye, rolling silently down her cheek, Cheryl reached out and ever so gently brushed it away gently with the pad of her thumb. </p><p>Toni’s eyes found their place back on the spot in the wall and she resumed her story, knowing it was now or never.</p><p> “I know I told you my parents died, but I never told you how.” Toni took a deep breath, “I, I was seven when a drunk driver hit them, ran them off the road, they both died in the crash.” Cheryl gasps. Yes she’d had more than her fair share of childhood trauma at the hands of her parents, but at least she’d always had them, they may have treated her poorly more often than not, but they were, at the very least, always there. “Oh Toni, my love I’m so sorry.” Toni’s tears were flowing freely now, she turned in Cheryl’s arms, pressing her head into Cheryl’s neck, desperately seeking comfort and reassurance after finally speaking aloud the pain she’d held in her heart for so many years. Cheryl moved her hand to hold the back of Toni’s head, holding the fragile girl who’d known so much pain and loss at such an early stage in her life. She presses her lips to Toni’s temple gently, whispering words of comfort as she felt Toni’s tears drop into her skin, “Oh sweetheart it’s okay, let it out, I’ve got you.” Toni’s cries grew into gentle sobbing, finally releasing some of the hurt she’d held in her heart for too long, bottled up behind a tough girl exterior, desperately trying to bury the anguish that was slowly devouring her. </p><p>They stayed like that for a while, Toni finally allowing herself to feel the despair of the loss she experienced so young, and Cheryl, with her arms wrapped round the girl she loves, wishing there was a way she could bring Toni’s parents back. Toni drew in a sniff and then her voice broke through the quiet, “they’d gone on a date out of town, my parents, it was their anniversary and I was staying with my grandpa, they promised they’d be back by 10pm but they didn’t show, it was nearly 11 when there was a knock on the door, I’d stayed up to wait for them so I ran over and opened it, only instead of my parents it was FP and some sheriff. I’ll never forget the way FP looked at me, his face, he was so, broken. He was my dads best friend, and suddenly there he was having to tell me that I’d never see them again, having to tell my Grandpa he’d never see his daughter or son in law again.” Toni was still crying quietly, Cheryl knew that her tears wouldn’t be stopping for a while. “I’m so sorry mon cherrie, I wish I could fix it for you.” Toni simply looked up at her, her eyes and cheeks damp with tears that have been held back for so long, too long. “Me too.” Toni looked down at the bunny in her arms, “when FP told me, I ran. I ran straight out the door and back home, FP said he found me crying in the living room of my trailer,” Cheryl’s heart ached for Toni, “I ended up going with FP and staying with the Jones’s whilst things got figured out. The closest family I had left was my Grandpa and my Uncle Matt, my dad’s brother, my Grandpa wasn’t in the best place to get stuck with a seven year old so I got sent to Matt’s” Toni scoffed bitterly, “we both know how that turned out.” Cheryl’s arms tightened even more around Toni, she was probably squashing her a with how tight she was holding her but she had to hold Toni as close to her as she could, as if she could protect her from the world.</p><p>Toni wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and continued, “I was packing up my things to take to Matts’ when I remembered Nigel,” the ghost of a smile flashed across Toni’s face as she looked down to the toy held close to her chest, between her and Cheryl’s embrace, “I ran into my parents room and he was just there, and I knew, I knew my mom would want me to have him you know?” Toni turned in Cheryl’s arms to lie on her back and released Nigel from her arms, sitting him on her stomach, looking at the one thing she had left to remind her of her mom, running her hand through his dark fur, Cheryl keeping her arms round Toni as best she could. “I knew she’d want me to keep him, and it was like before, when I was five, my mom, she said he’d look after me. He’s like the only constant I’ve had in my life. He’s the last piece of her I have left,” Toni lets out a shaky breath, “I swear sometimes he even still smells like her. I don’t know, I was so scared and confused, and angry at the world, and it was like he’d keep me safe. I know it’s probably stupid that I’m so attached to a toy bunny but-“ Cheryl gasped quietly, interrupting her, “no my love, don’t say that it’s not stupid at all! He reminds you of your mother, and like you said, she knew he would look out for you,” Toni looked up, her gaze turning from the toy that she holds so dear to her heart, to the person that she gladly gives her heart to, “you think Cher, you think she knew he’d be there for me?” Cheryl doesn’t think she’s ever seen Toni look so little, so fragile, like one touch and she’d break into hundred tiny pieces, “I know so baby. And it’s not silly to be so attached to him, I understand what he represents to you, I know from the little things you’ve told me that your life with your parents was happy and he reminds you of that. If it’s important to you TT, it’s never stupid.” </p><p>Toni’s gaze had dropped back to the toy and so Cheryl reached out and placed her fingers under Toni’s chin, guiding Toni to look her in her eyes, “and for the record my love, I want to apologise, for what I said before. Had I known what he meant to you I’d have never made fun of you for having him,” Toni smiles gently, her tears slowly calming, “it’s okay Cher, you didn’t know.” Cheryl leaned down to place a kiss against Toni’s temple, “although,” she hesitates, not wanting to say something out of turn, knowing Toni was very much on the edge right now, “I don’t think the closet is an appropriate place for him to go”, Toni pales, “I, I’m sorry I thought it would be okay I can-“ Cheryl shushed her gently, “I only meant that he might not be very comfortable in there Toni, pride of place on our bed might be a better place for him don’t you think?” She feels, rather than hears, Toni draw in a quick breath. The pink haired girl looking up and meeting her eyes, searching for any signs of jest or insincerity, finding nothing but compassion and truth she throws herself towards Cheryl, wrapping her arms around her, tears once again springing to her eyes, “thank you”, “of course my love, anything for you.” </p><p>They stay like that for a while, Toni nestled in Cheryl’s arms, her own wrapped tightly around the redheads waist whilst Cheryl’s fingers once again combed through her hair. Eventually Cheryl breaks the quiet with a question that had been stuck in her thought for the past few minutes, “Toni?”, the girl in question looks up to meet her gaze, “Yeah Cher?” Cheryl is hesitant to ask, but gently proceeds, “If I may ask, and please don’t feel you have to answer if you don’t want to, but, you said Nigel is the last thing that you have of your moms, but what about your dad? Do you have anything of his?” Toni is quiet for a moment, and for a second Cheryl isn’t sure she heard her and is about to retract her question when Toni speaks, “his shirt. The one you hung up, it’s his, I took it the same time I took Nigel. He always used to wear them, he had plaid shirts in almost every colour,” she smiles at the fond memories of her father. “That’s why you wear them,” Cheryl commented, as the dots connect in her head, “because they’re your piece of him,” Toni looks up to Cheryl and releases a quiet “one of them, yeah”. </p><p> Toni feels Cheryl shift beside her and on instinct holds onto her tighter, not willing to be anywhere other than as close as possible to her girl after the evenings revelations. Cheryl runs her hand through Toni’s hair and presses a kiss to her forehead, “it’s okay mon cherrie, I’ll be right back. Cheryl climbs out of the bed and pads over to the wardrobe as Toni picks Nigel back up and holds him close to her chest. Cheryl appears from the wardrobe holding the shirt that had once belonged to Toni’s father, walking over to Toni, Cheryl looks at the material, it’s a light grey shirt with streaks of pink running through it, “it was his favourite one, he loved the colour pink even though he was supposed to be this tough guy” she hears Toni laugh quietly. Cheryl looks up at Toni, something clicking in her brain, “your hair,” Toni laughs, “yeah Cher, that’s why I chose this colour, he always said he’d let me do it one day. He never got to see it though, but yeah it’s my other piece of him.” </p><p>Cheryl moves back over to the bed but rather than get in, she walks over and sits on the edge of Toni’s side, Toni turning over to look at her, her voice once again breaking through the quiet, “I’m named after him, my dad”. “Tony?” Cheryl questions after a moment of thought, “Close, but no, he was called Anthony, hence Antoinette. He was the Serpent King you know. It was supposed to be my mom after my Grandpa Thomas but she wanted my dad to take the crown, she thought he’d do a better job than her, her heart wasn’t in it like his was. And then I came along and when I was old enough it was gonna be passed onto me.” “So how come FP is king?” Cheryl couldn’t stop the question before it have already escaped her lips. Toni’s lips lifted into a small smile, “He was my dad’s best friend, he’d always said if something should happen before I could take over that FP should do it, which brings us to now. FP always looked out for me, I know the Serpents always look after their own, but FP, it’s like he was desperate to make sure I still had some kind of father figure in my life, especially seeing as well all know what Matt’s like.” </p><p>Cheryl reaches out to brush a lock of hair behind Toni’s ear, “I’m sorry you had to go through so much my love, but I know that your parents, they’d be so proud of you, the things you’ve achieved, the girl you’ve become. You don’t just have pieces of them in Nigel or this shirt, or your hair colour, you have pieces of them in here,” Cheryl brushes her fingers over Toni’s chest, feeling the thumping of her heart beneath them. “You think Cher?” Toni looked so small, like a child that was forced to grow up years too soon, “I know so baby.” </p><p>Cheryl leans down and presses a soft kiss to Toni’s lips, “now, I do believe I promised you Pops and movie night if you still want to?” Toni hesitates, “can, can we cuddle?” Cheryl laughs softly, “of course we can cuddle, although, so much for you being the big spoon,” she jokes lightly. Toni sits up, wiping the last of her tears away with the backs of her hands as Cheryl reaches out and drapes Anthony’s shirt round his daughters shoulders, “there, now they’re both with you tonight.” The shorter girl wraps her arms around Cheryl’s neck whispering in her ear, “thank you Cher”. Cheryl wraps her arms around Toni’s waist and presses a kiss to her temple, “of course my love, anything for you, and you know I’m always here, if you want to talk about things from your past, be it your parents or something else, I’m always here whenever you’re ready okay?” She feels Toni nodding her head and she releases her arms from her waist, sitting back slightly, “now come on you, pops won’t go get itself,” she lightly bops her finger on Toni’s nose, making the smaller girl laugh gently. </p><p>Standing from the bed and holding her hands out for Toni to take, “I do have to say though my love, this tough girl act isn’t as good as you think it is,” Toni pouts as she stands, “what do you mean Cher, I’m a badass.” Cheryl laughs as she walks towards the door, turning when she realises Toni isn’t following her, she laughs when she sees her girlfriend stood there trying to claim her toughness yet pouting like a child, “that might be what you want everyone to believe TT, but you’re also soft and sweet and even though you might not want people to know it, everyone who knows you knows how much of a softie you are.” Toni’s pout only deepens, “nuh uh I’m a Serpent badass and you know it,” Cheryl lets out a chuckle as she walks back over to Toni, bringing her hand up to Toni’s face, her thumb tracing over Toni’s pouting lip, “you can think what you want sweetheart, but Nigel agrees with me.” It takes Toni a second to register what Cheryl said but when she does she lets out a “hey” and moves to follow Cheryl who has already made her way over to the doorway of their bedroom, grabbing her hand and following her downstairs to head to pops and get their dinner.</p><p>They’re halfway down the stairs when Toni tugs on Cheryl’s hand making her stop and turn around, their height now even as Toni is on a higher step, Cheryl looking at Toni questioningly, “Cher, I know I already said it, but really, thank you for tonight, thank you for listening to me”, Cheryl looks at Toni with a gaze reserved only for her, “of course Toni, you know I’d do anything for you.” Cher leans forward, placing a kiss on Toni’s lips, “I love you Cher,” Cheryl pulls back, caressing Toni’s cheek with the hand that wasn’t still clasped with Toni’s, “I love you too, you big softie, now let’s get pops I’m starving,” Cheryl turns and continues down the stairs and towards the door leaving Toni behind still on the stairs, “hey, I’m not a softie, I’m a tough, badass Serpent!” Toni smiles to herself and she can hear Cheryl’s laugh from by the door where she’s assumedly grabbing her shoes and jacket, “whatever you say mon amore”. Toni runs down the stairs to grab her shoes, slipping her Serpent jacket on over her fathers shirt. </p><p>Toni follows Cheryl out to the car, closing the door to their home behind her. ‘Home’, Toni thinks, she’s finally found a new place to belong, a place she can call hers, somewhere she’s safe and, yes okay, somewhere where she can drop the tough girl act, and she doesn’t have to be strong all the time, and in those moments she knows Cheryl will be there to help her through it. She might be a girl who’s had to deal with more than her fair share of pain, but looking at Cheryl impatiently tapping her fingers on the steering wheel of her car, looking back at her with such love in her eyes, Toni finally thinks she might be able to start healing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nigel makes a friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Toni arrives home after a night with the boys, she discovers that a needy Cheryl has replaced her with the next best thing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I thought I’d add a second chapter because banter! Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> It’s early Friday evening, Toni and Cheryl find themselves lying in bed whilst some Netflix true crime documentary plays from Cheryls laptop. If she’s honest Cheryl’s not really sure what it’s about, her focus instead has been directed towards Toni who, for the last 40 minutes, has been leaning against Cheryls’ shoulder, an arm loosely wrapped around her waist. Cheryls’ been absentmindedly running her hand through Toni’s soft hair, her thoughts not about whatever documentary it was that Toni was watching, but instead on how content she is that this is the life she now finds herself with. Gone are the days of harsh words from parents that only saw her as lesser, gone are the lonely nights where she could but dream what it would be like to not spend her nights, much like her days, alone. </p>
<p> Aware of eyes on her yet again, Toni looks up to Cheryl, a smirk on her lips, “you okay there babe?” A blush flushes across Cheryls cheeks at being caught staring at Toni for what seems like the hundredth time in the last 40 minutes. “I’m just perfect Toni, why is there a problem?”
“Not at all. So what do you think about the case, do you think he did it?” Cheryls eyes flick towards the laptop at the end of their bed, the end credits rolling across the screen, and then back to meet with Toni’s, the amusement clear in her face, “well I, um, I think it’s very possible,” Toni lets out a laugh, “you have no idea what happened after the first ten minutes do you?” Cheryls cheeks once again flood with a red tinge and she looks away, embarrassed, “well, I..., I just.” Toni laughs as she reaches her hand to cup Cheryls cheek, bringing their eyes to meet again, “relax Cher, I think it’s cute you can’t take your eyes off me.” Cheryl smiles, “well TT you know I can’t help but admire beautiful things, it’s not my fault I’m lucky enough to have the most beautiful of all right in front of me.” It’s Tonis cheeks this time that flush red as she lets out a breathy laugh, “you’re something else,” she leans up to place a delicate kiss on Cheryls cheek, “for the record, I think you’re pretty damn beautiful too.” </p>
<p> Before Cheryl can take anything further Toni’s phone chimes from where it was previously discarded on the bedside table,  sitting up and reaching out to grab it Toni opens the message from her group chat with the Serpent boys, her eyes scanning the screen, “shoot babe I have to go, I didn’t realise the time, I’m supposed to be at Pea’s in 15 minutes.” Cheryls face falls, whilst she knew the fortnightly ‘Bros Night’, as they called it, was important to Toni and the boys, tonight Cheryl was feeling particularly clingy and had no desire to be alone. </p>
<p>Lifting her eyes from her phone after sending a response to the group chat, Toni sees the pout on Cheryls face and lets out a laugh, “babe you know it’s my night with the boys, we’ve just spent all afternoon cuddling and you know tomorrow is date night.”
Cheryl retracts her pout. “I know my love, and I know how much you look forward to your nights with that group of ragamuffins, I just miss you when you’re not here is all.” Toni leans over to place a kiss on Cheryls lips and brush a lock of her hair behind her ear, “I won’t be late tonight babe, I promise okay?” Cheryl gives Toni a smile, “I appreciate you for that, but please don’t cut your time with them short just for me,” Toni rolls her eyes and gives Cheryl another kiss, “you’re too cute you know that right?” 
“But of course TT, I am nothing short of charming.” </p>
<p>Toni laughs moving to get out of their giant bed, to head to Sweet Peas trailer. She’s barely stood before two arms wrap around her waist from behind and Cheryl is pulling her back down towards the bed with a squeal. The force of Cheryls arms pulling her and the surprise of the attack result in Toni landing almost in Cheryls lap and she lets out a laugh as Cheryl practically engulfs her, wordlessly wrapping her legs around Toni’s waist and her arms around the tops of Tonis from behind, closing her eyes as she rests her chin on Toni’s shoulder, their cheeks brushing. Toni waits for Cheryl to make some kind of comment but after a moment, when nothing is said, Toni turns her face to try and look at Cheryl, amusement clear in her eyes. 
“Babe?”
“Mmmm” 
“You okay there?” 
Cheryl opens her eyes, meeting Toni’s with a mischievous look on her face, “what makes you ask that TT?” Toni laughs and brings her own hands up to rest over Cheryls arms that are wrapped around her chest, scratching her fingers over her soft skin “oh nothing, maybe just that a second ago I was stood up about to go to Peas, and now I find myself sat down again with you somewhat attached to me.” Cheryl tightens her grip around Toni a pout once again across her lips, “I just wanna cuddle TT, just five more minutes and then you can go.” 
“Five more minutes?” Toni rolls her eyes endearingly, smiling at how needy her girlfriend could be in moments when it was just them two. “Five more minutes, I promise, and then you can go see those snakes.” Toni shakes her head amusedly, “okay five more minutes, but you’re gonna have to let me go so I can move and cuddle you properly,” Cheryls grip loses and she releases her legs from round Toni’s waist, both of them reshuffling so Toni is laying on her back with Cheryl tucked into her side. “Also Cher, need I remind you that as of a few weeks ago, you’re also a member of ‘those snakes’?” Cheryl simply nestles in  closer and whispers, “shhh TT, cuddle time,” Toni laughs and tightens her grip around her girl, “okay, but only five more minutes like you promised and then I have to go okay?” Toni is given a muffled ”mhmm promise” from where Cheryl is pressing her face into the side of Toni’s neck. </p>
<p>10 minutes later and the pair have still yet to move, Toni is very aware of the time but is also reluctant to move because she doesn’t want to disturb Cheryl. Her phone chimes and she looks over to the most recent message from Fangs, and seeing she only has five minutes before she’s supposed to be meeting Jughead, Fangs, and Sweet Pea, the latter of whom she knows won’t let it go if she’s late simply because Cheryl wanted to cuddle. Toni lets out a sigh and releases her grip on Cheryl slightly, “Okay babe, I really have to go now, I’m gonna be late as it is,” Cheryl sighs but lets her arms drop from around Toni’s waist, allowing her to slip out of the bed, before getting up herself and following Toni to the door. 
“Babe it’s okay you can stay in bed you don’t need to see me out,” Toni says grabbing her keys and purse from their desk, “Nonsense my love, I want to, besides I was going to head downstairs anyway, I’ll make some dinner and then do some homework or go spend some time with Nanna Rose until you get back.”
They head down towards the door, Toni putting on her shoes whilst Cheryl grabs Toni’s Serpent jacket from its hook, holding it open for the pink haired girl to slip her arms into, receiving a kiss on the forehead and “ever the gentlewoman” in thanks. </p>
<p>Toni checks to make sure she has everything before heading out and turns back to Cheryl, “I’ll be back around 10 okay, 11 at the absolute latest.” Cheryl wraps her arms around Toni’s waist resting their foreheads together, “okay mon cherie, I’ll wait up for you.” They share a quick kiss before Toni’s hurrying out the door towards her bike, sending a message on the group saying that she’s on her way, Cheryl watching her go before shutting the door and heading towards the kitchen to find something for dinner. </p>
<p>

———

</p>
<p>Its 9:50pm when Toni looks at her phone to check the time. Toni, Jughead, Sweet Pea and Fangs have spent most of the evening messing around playing Call Of Duty and devouring pizza. “As much as I love the three of you, I think I’m gonna have to head back home.” Toni is met with a ‘boo’ from Fangs to which Jughead rolls his eyes. Sweet Pea looks up from his spot on the floor in front of the sofa over to where Toni was sat on it behind him, “come on Tiny T, it’s not even that late.” Toni snorts and reaches out to gently slap the back of his head, “one, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? And two, I promised Cheryl I wouldn’t be out too late, especially not after last time.” The time in question was two weeks prior when the four of them had ended up raiding Fangs parents liquor cabinet because ‘how hard can COD be when you’re drunk’ seemed like a good idea at the time. It resulted however, in Toni stumbling through the door of Thistlehouse in the early hours of the morning, after being dropped off by, an only slightly more coherent, Jughead and the both of them then being subjected to a 1am lecture from Cheryl about drunk motorcycling. </p>
<p>Toni stands and collects her things, sending Cheryl a quick text to let her know she was leaving and would be home soon, “sorry boys, I’m hosting next time so it can be as late as you want as I assume you’ll be staying over like last time?” As much as Cheryl had initially protested the first time Toni hosted Bros Night at Thistlehouse, Toni knew she had not-so-secretly loved having them round and hanging out, and when Cheryl had offered them to stay, she knew that her girlfriend had enjoyed being an honorary ‘Bro’. </p>
<p>The ride back to Thistlehouse was quick, Toni enjoying the warm air and the quiet of the night, the nearly empty roads meaning she could go faster than speed limits allowed. She soon arrived back home, shutting the door behind her with a quiet click, taking off her shoes and hanging her jacket up on its hook. Toni glanced down around, seeing no lights on other than the soft glow from the lamp Cheryl deliberately leaves on to illuminate the hallway for them if they’re going to be back late from somewhere. Toni walks into the living room to see if Cheryl was in there, knowing she said originally she would stay up for her, but sometimes the redhead falling asleep on the sofa before Toni got home. Not seeing her, also noting she wasn’t in the kitchen and it would be too late for her to be with Nanna Rose, Toni climbs the stairs and heads into their bedroom. </p>
<p>Upon opening the bedroom door Toni is met with a heartwarming sight, there, curled up on her side of the bed, is Cheryl, holding something tight to her chest. After changing into her pyjamas Toni quietly pads over to Cheryl, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear before trailing her fingers over a soft cheek. At this Cheryl stirs and sleepily opens her eyes, releasing whatever she was curled around, which Toni can now see, is Nigel. </p>
<p>“Hey there sleepyhead,” Toni looks down at Cheryl endearingly, nodding her head towards her cuddly toy, “I see you’ve made a friend.” Partly due to her sleepy haze, and partly due to her understanding of how much he means to Toni, Cheryl grows apologetic, thinking that Toni would be upset with her for cuddling something to precious without asking. “Toni I’m sorry I didn’t mean to take him without asking but,” Toni shushes her gently, tracing her fingertips lightly over Cheryls arm, “it’s okay sweetheart, I don’t mind, I just didn’t think you had much of a thing for soft toys.” Cheryl looks down towards Nigel, “I don’t usually, but I wanted a cuddle and you weren’t here so he was the next best thing.” Toni laughs at her girlfriends cuteness, “you know,” she glances round the room and looks pointedly at Cheryls’ giant teddy sat in the corner, “if you wanted a proper cuddle I’m sure Henry would have given you a good one, he’s much more cozy and cuddly.” </p>
<p> Cheryl laughs and then pushes her face into the top of Nigel’s head, mumbling something and closing her eyes. “Sorry babe I didn’t catch that, what did you say?” Cheryl keeps her face buried in Nigel’s fur, but raises her eyes to meet Toni’s. She sighs and moves her head only slightly, but just enough so that her voice isn’t muffled when she speaks again. “I missed you when you were out and Nigel smells like you and it was the next best thing to having you here.” Cheryl quickly burrows her face back into the bunny’s fur, a deep blush coating her cheeks and her embarrassment clear, Toni however, finds this adorable. </p>
<p>Toni moves her hand up from where she’s been tickling Cheryls arm, to cup her cheek and guide her to look at her, “well I think, you’re adorable,” she leans down to brush her lips gently against Cheryls forehead, “and for the record, you can borrow Nigel for a cuddle anytime.” Toni sits back as Cheryl smiles gently, “really? You don’t mind? I know how precious he is to you.” 
“Really really. Nigel is very precious to me, but so are you, and I know you’ll take care of him, so if he makes you feel better then you’re welcome to give him a cuddle.” Cheryl beams up at her, unsure how she got this lucky, that this girl would willingly allow Cheryl to hold and cuddle one of her most prized possessions in the world, simply because she knew it made Cheryl feel better. Cheryl reaches out her hand and pale white fingers brush across a caramel cheek, “how did I get so lucky?” </p>
<p>A light blush dances across Toni’s skin and she laughs, standing from her seat on the bed, “although now I’m back, I think Nigel should return to his spot on the window seat so I can cuddle you up without him getting squished,” she reaches her hands out and Cheryl places Nigel in them gently. Toni walks over to the window seat, setting her bunny down carefully, making sure he’s sat neatly against the cushions, before turning back to the bed. “Move over then,” she says as she approaches her side of the bed, which is still occupied by Cheryl, “I know I’m small but I’m not that small.” Cheryl lets out a fake gasp of shock, “did the Toni Topaz just admit that she’s small?” Toni rolls her eyes as Cheryl lets out a laugh, moving backwards slightly in the bed to allow her girlfriend to slide under the covers. </p>
<p>The second Toni is comfortable Cheryl curls into her side, wrapping an arm across Toni’s chest and bringing her hand up to play with the tips of pink hair. Toni wraps an arm around Cheryl, pulling her in closer and resting her head on the top of the redheads, breathing in the scent of her shampoo and sighing contentedly. “As much as I love spending time with the boys, nothing beats cuddling with you in bed,” Cheryl lifts her eyes her gaze flitting across Toni’s face, “well, it is a very comfy bed.” Toni rolls her eyes and looks down a smirk on her lips, “you’re something else, you know that?” Cheryl simply grins, nestling in further to Toni, as if it was possible to somehow get any closer, closing her eyes and letting sleep overcome her, “I may have been told, once or twice.” </p>
<p>
Toni laughs, tightening her grip around her girl, and allowing herself to relax against the pillows, succumbing to sleep herself, “you are something else entirely Cheryl Blossom, something wonderful, but something nonetheless.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kissing in the rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay so I’m back with another chapter for Nigel! It’s all soft and cute and romantic so no need for any warnings other than a warning that hopefully your heart melts! Hope you enjoy :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you like! Also if you have any requests drop them in the replies, I’m only going to update this as things come to mind but if there’s anything you want to see let me know! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The bell sounded out across the halls of Riverdale High, signalling the end to the rainy Thursday afternoon. Cheryl packs up her things as her AP English Language teacher reminds them of their paper due the following day and its percentage towards their final grade. As she left the classroom, Cheryl sent a quick text to Toni telling her she’d meet her at her locker, sending a small wave goodbye over to Veronica as she left. </p><p>Upon reaching Toni’s locker, she found her girlfriend already there, pulling out a particularly bulky science textbook ready to bring home for studying later. Cheryl swiftly took the textbook out of Toni’s hands, tucking it under her own arm and placing a kiss on her cheek, “let me take that for you mon cherie,” Toni simply laughed and closed her locker door, turning around to face Cheryl, leaning back against it. “Ever my Lady in shining armour,” the pink haired girl lets out a chuckle, looking up to meet Cheryls eyes, her own filled with nothing but love for the girl in front of her.</p><p>Cheryl releases out a chuckle of her own and reaches out her hand to take Toni’s, the both of them heading down the hallway and out to Cheryls car “I do what I can. Now let’s get out of here, I cancelled Vixens practice due to the rain stopping our use of the field, so I thought perhaps we could have a night just us two. I don’t know about you but I’ve done all my work due tomorrow and there’s something about the rain that makes me feel particularly cozy.” 
“I’d like that a lot Cher, I don’t have any work either, my English paper isn’t due until Monday and I’ve finished it anyway,” their eyes meet as they reach the doors leading out to the parking lot, Cheryl smiles down at her girl, “excellent, well then TT let us make a dash to the car and try not to get soaked by this abysmal weather.” 
Toni squeezes Cheryls hand and pushes open the door, the pair laughing as they run down the steps and across to Cheryl’s car, Cheryl unlocking it before the reach it so they can jump in quickly. They shut the doors still laughing gleefully as Cheryl throws her bag and Toni’s science textbook on the backseat and Toni fiddles with the heater and radio. </p><p>Cheryl pulls out of the parking lot, heading home. As much as she is usually fond of driving quicker than speed limits allow, today Cheryl drives particularly carefully, knowing that whilst Toni adored the rain, the weather was very similar to this on the night of the car crash that took Toni’s parents away from her. Whilst it’s something unspoken between them, ever since learning of this information, when the weather is bad, Cheryl takes particular care with her driving, not knowing if Toni was aware of her doing so, but wanting to do everything she could to make sure Toni knew she was safe, both of them knowing that it’s the little things that count for a lot. </p><p>The rain only seemed to grow harder, big droplets splashing against the windshield loudly. “It’s a good job you didn’t take your bike today TT, there’s no way you could have driven home in this,” whilst Cheryl typically drove the both of them to and from school, at least once a week, Toni rode her bike to school, sometimes simply because she wanted to, sometimes to help her de-stress or enjoy the feeling of freedom it gave her before a particularly trying day. “Can you imagine, I’d have been an absolute state by the time I got back home,” Toni replies with a smile, looking over to Cheryl, the redheads eyes meeting hers for a fleeting second before turning her attention back to the road, “on the contrary my love, you could never be anything less than beautiful.” A blush spreads across Toni’s cheeks as they pull into the Thistlehouse driveway. </p><p>Both girls grab their things, Toni shoving her textbook in her bag haphazardly to stop it getting ruined in the rain, the girls giving each other a look as if to say ‘ready?’ before they both brace themselves and jump out the car, running towards Thistlehouse’s front door. Before they reach it though, Cheryl feels a hand around her wrist, gently pulling her to turn around in the middle of the driveway to face Toni, rain soaking their hair and running down their skin. Toni looks up to Cheryl sheepishly as Cheryl lets out a confused, “Toni what-“ however, before she can finish her sentence Cheryl feels soft lips against hers. Cheryl instinctively wraps her hands around Toni’s waist as she feels Toni deepen the kiss and reach her arms up to rest around Cheryl’s neck. Rain pours around them as the two get lost in each other, time seemingly standing still as they kiss one another, the rain all but forgotten, their focus drawn solely to the feeling of each others lips on their own. It’s Toni who pulls back slightly, a blush spreading lightly across her skin as rain droplets fall down her cheeks, “sorry, I just, I’ve always wanted to do that, kiss in the rain.” Cheryl looks at her girl with pure adoration, how could someone seemingly so fierce and tough also be the same girl who likes receiving flowers and dreams about kissing in the rain. It became more apparent in that moment to Cheryl than ever before, Toni Topaz was an enigma and Cheryl would spend the rest of her life gladly trying to decipher her. </p><p>Cheryl reaches up to brush soaked pink hair away from a caramel cheek with a smile, “oh yeah TT, was it everything you’d dreamed of?” Toni laughs lightly, her lips moving into a smirk, “everything and more. Plus now I can cross it off my bucket list.” Cheryl lets out her own laugh as she rolls her eyes playfully, of course it’s on your bucket list,” she leans down to capture Toni’s lips with her own, “in that case I think we should do it again, just for good measure.” </p><p>The two girls get lost in eachother again, their kiss deep but calm, both of them content to enjoy the moment, knowing it was theirs and theirs alone. It was Cheryl who pulled back this time, looking at Toni’s soaked frame and noting her own state, “we should head inside my love, we’re both positively drenched, and if we stay out here any longer we both know one of us will get sick.” Toni smiles and releases her hands from round Cheryl’s neck, “one of us huh? I have no idea who you could be referring to there Cher, not me I hope?” Cheryl takes Toni’s hand in her own, the pair once again heading towards the door, “well TT, considering I have an immune system made of steel, it would seem there is only one of us that I could be referring to.” Toni simply laughs, waiting for Cheryl to unlock the door before they head inside. </p><p>

———-

</p><p>Later that evening finds the pair freshly showered and wrapped up in warm clothes and cozy blankets on the sofa, sipping hot chocolate and cuddling whilst watching Harry Potter, the rain still pouring outside, when suddenly, Toni sneezes. The second she does she can feel Cheryl’s eyes on her as she sneezes for a second time, “it’s nothing Cher, I’m fine.” Cheryl keeps her eyes on Toni’s face, debating weather or not she believes her, before turning back to the film as Toni snuggled even deeper into the soft red blanket that covered the both of them. </p><p>Whilst Toni doesn’t sneeze again for the rest of the night, as the two make their way up to bed and go through their nighttime routines, she can’t help but wonder if the tingle at the back of her throat is something to be concerned about or is simply just a coincidence. The rain has eased off significantly as they climb into bed, getting comfy beneath the duvet, Toni curling herself into Cheryl as the redhead wraps her arms around her girl, “so much for being the big spoon hey?” Toni simply sends her a lazy smile, nestling further into the bed, “shhh sleep time.” Cheryl simply laughs and reaches out to turn off the bedside light, plunging the room into darkness as sleep overcomes them. </p><p>

————

</p><p>Cheryl wakes up first, like most mornings, and can’t help but look over and admire the girl laying beside her. How she got so lucky to find her person this early on in life she’ll never know. Watching Toni as she sleeps is one of Cheryl’s favourite things to do. Cheryl’s eyes drift over Toni’s sleeping form, from the way her chest moves with every shallow breath, to how her hand is always curled up in a lose fist by her face. However, as she reaches out to tuck a strand of hair behind Toni’s ear, Cheryl realises there is something not quite right with the girl beside her.</p><p>Cheryl can feel the temperature radiating off Toni’s body without even touching her, and she can see a thin sheen of sweat across Toni’s forehead, “Toni, Toni my love wake up.” The girl in question lets out a quiet and pitiful groan as her eyes slowly blink open, “Cher?” Toni’s throat is dry and raspy, “Cher I don’t feel good.” Cheryl sighs, whilst their moment in the rain yesterday had been nothing short of romantic, the result was less than ideal, Toni was sick. </p><p>Cheryl places her hand on Toni’s forehead gently, feeling the heat from her skin, “It would appear you’re poorly my love, how do you feel?” Before Toni can respond an alarm sounds from Cheryl’s phone, usually it serves to notify the pair to stop their morning cuddles and get up and ready for school. Today however, Toni would be doing nothing of the sort, although that doesn’t mean she didn’t try. “Toni, what are you doing?” Toni looks sheepishly at Cheryl as she struggles to get out of bed “it’s Friday Cher, we have school.” Cheryl rolled her eyes, Toni had a stubborn streak in her, and it was especially clear when she was sick. “Nuh-uh TT, you are absolutely not going to school today, I won’t allow it, now get back in bed.”</p><p> Toni had always yearned for someone to take care of her, growing up practically raising herself from the age of seven didn’t exactly give her a lot of nurture in her life, and this left her with a hole in her heart, a hole from the loss of a childhood that should have been filled with care and compassion, a hole that Cheryl was slowly mending. The thing with Toni though, is that despite longing for someone to care for her, she always found it hard to let them, having grown up being self dependent and doing everything for herself she found it hard to allow someone else to take over. This became especially apparent in times like this, because, in truth, Toni did not handle being poorly well, however, being used to looking after herself, she was reluctant to let anyone look after her, not wanting to be a burden or nuisance despite desperately wanting to be looked after. </p><p>“Cher I’m fine, I just need to get on with it,” Cheryl was not buying it for even a second. “Toni you are not fine, you are unwell and you need to stay home today. If it weren’t for my AP English paper being due today and counting towards my grade I’d be staying home to look after you.” Cheryl walks round to Toni’s side of the bed and lifts the covers up, sendingToni a look as if to say ‘you better not argue with me’, and at that, Toni relented. In truth she felt awful and the thought of facing school  today was not something she was looking forward too. Cheryl tucks the covers around her girl and perches on the side of the bed, “now, tell me truly, how do you feel?” Toni pauses, and then sighs knowing that Cheryl wasn’t going to ease up about it, and perhaps, it would be nice to let herself be taken care of. “My throat hurts and I have a headache, and I’m really cold,” Cheryl takes note of the way Toni is shivering slightly but still has heat radiating off her skin. “Okay well I don’t think we need to call the doctor, but I am going to get a damp cloth for your head and some tablets okay?” Toni simply nods and closes her eyes, sinking back into the pillows. </p><p>Cheryl gets ready for school as Toni falls back into slumber, shes barely awake when she feels something cool being placed on her head and what feels like a kiss pressed to her cheek. The next time she wakes up Cheryl is again sat on the edge of the bed, this time ready to leave and holding a glass of water, two tablets resting in the palm of her other hand. Toni sends her an appreciative smile as she groggily takes them before slumping back in bed, feeling somehow even more worse for wear than when she first woke up. “I have to go now my love, stay in bed, rest, and should you need anything I’m only a text away okay?” Toni reaches out to hold Cheryl’s hand, looking up at her with nothing but love in her eyes, “thank you Cher, I appreciate it, I hope you have a good day.” Cheryl stands from the bed, ensuring the covers are tucked tightly around Toni before heading towards the door, when a quiet, “Cher,” causes her to pause. “Yes TT?” she says, turning back to look at Toni, who has a sheepish look on her face, “can, can I have Nigel?” </p><p>Cheryl lets out a laugh and heads over to the window seat, gently picking up the rabbit before heading back over to Toni, “you’re a child Antoinette.” Toni sends her a pout, reaching her hands out to take Nigel from Cheryl and holding him tightly to her chest, “am not, it’s just I’m sick and he gives me comfort. Also, I might be poorly but that doesn’t mean you can full name me.” Cheryl fixes the covers around Toni once again, “I was playing my love, I think it’s sweet. Now I really do have to go, I’ve left you some snacks on the bedside table in case you get hungry and some more tablets for you to take this afternoon okay? I’ll be home straight after school.  I’ll pick up some soup for you for later and I’ll spend the evening and all weekend cuddling and looking after you okay? Unfortunately for now though, Nigel will have to take care of the cuddling part.” Toni nods and lets out a quiet ‘I love you’ as sleep once again takes over her, Cheryl stands from the bed, kissing her gently on the cheek and replying with a gentle “I love you too baby,” before heading out the door. </p><p>

————

</p><p>The second Cheryl enters the common room without Toni the group knew something was off, it was rare for the pair to be apart if they didn’t have to be. “Hey Cheryl, no Toni with you today?” questions Veronica from her place on the sofa. “No not today Ronnie, Toni is unwell and so I had to convince her to stay at home.” 
Betty responds with “I hope she feels better soon,” whilst Sweet Pea and Fangs share a look, which doesn’t go missed by the others. “Guys, what?” Archie questions them as the two Serpents share another look, as if to say ‘shall we tell them?’ before turning back to the group. “It’s nothing, it’s just,” Fangs trails off and Sweet Pea finishes his comment, “Toni is an absolute baby when it comes to being poorly.” Veronica looks sceptical, “I find that hard to believe, she’s one of the toughest people I know,” Cheryl lets out a light chuckle. “Whilst that is true Veronica, the boys are correct, Toni is secretly very on the needy side when it comes to being unwell.” Jughead and Archie laugh as Kevin turns to Cheryl, “Toni, needy, who’d have thought?” Sweet Pea speaks up, “she’s stubborn as hell about it though, she hates being dependent on people. Fangs and I had to practically beg her to let us look after her, but once she gave in she was the biggest baby ever.” Fangs smirks at a particular memory of them trying to convince her to let them take care of her when she had a particularly bad virus. Cheryl smiles, “she does put up a tough front I admit, but when I left her this morning she was tucked up in bed with lots of blankets and sleeping soundly.” Before anyone could make a joke about badass Toni being cuddled up in blankets, the bell rang and everyone made their way to class.</p><p> “Hey Cheryl, wait up,” Fangs caught up with her halfway down the corridor, “about Toni, did, um, you made sure she has Nigel right?” Cheryl had to admit she was at first taken aback at Fangs’s knowledge of Nigel, but considering how Toni had known Sweet Pea and Fangs since she was young and regarded them more like brothers, she realised that apart from herself, the two boys were probably the only others truly aware of Nigel’s existence. “I did, and I left her with some snacks and Toy Story already loaded in the bedroom TV in case she wakes up, I might have only looked after an unwell Toni once before, but that much I remember.” Toni loved Toy Story, and whenever she was unwell or sad she would always request it. “Okay good,” Fangs stopped as they passed his classroom, “this is me, but just in case you want some advice, heads up, she loves soup but only vegetable or leek and potato, anything else she won’t eat it, and if she has a temperature she will definitely hoard all the blankets and you will more than likely have to wrestle them off her to stop her overheating, but, as I’m sure you’re aware she can be convinced to do just about anything in reward for a cuddle. Oh and if she’s feeling sick or has bellyache rub her stomach.” Cheryl laughed and took a mental note of Fangs’ advice, “thanks Fangs, I’ll bear it in mind, and I’m not even going to ask about how you know the last one.” Fangs chuckles as he heads into the class, “it’s a story for another time Red.” Cheryl is still smiling to herself as she heads off to her own class.</p><p>The rest of Cheryl’s classes pass slowly. She sent Toni a text at lunch to check in on her but as of yet has yet to receive a reply, Cheryl is almost glad though, hoping that means that her love is sleeping. </p><p>

———-

</p><p>When Cheryl arrives home she is greeted with the sight of Toni curled up on the sofa in the living room underneath what appears to be at least two blankets and clutching Nigel in her arms. She smiles to herself at how adorable her girlfriend looks right now, and pulls out her phone to take a few pictures of the sight before her, not only wanting to savour the moment but also knowing they’ll make good material to tease her with and use against Toni later. </p><p>Cheryl heads up to her room to change and drop off her school things before heading into the kitchen to put away things she’d picked up on the way home, and makes both of them some tea. She hears a few loud coughs and a groan coming from the living room, realising Toni must’ve woken up, Cheryl grabs the medicine and their tea and makes her way into the room. “Hey you I’m home, I made you tea, how are you feeling?” Toni is looking worse for wear and it’s clear she’s feeling it too. “Not good Cher,” her voice is raspy from all her coughing throughout the day, “my throat hurts a lot, and I still have a headache and a temperature, and I’ve been coughing non stop.” Cheryl hands Toni her tea and some more tablets, “oh my poor girl, take these and then I’ll cuddle you up and we can relax all evening and weekend and get you well again.” </p><p>Toni takes the tea gratefully, swallowing the tablets with a wince, as Cheryl removes one of the blankets from on top of her as more coughs rack Toni’s small frame. Toni lets out a whine at the loss of warmth and goes to reach for it but Cheryl takes hold of her hand, “sorry my love, but you have a bad temperature, I know you feel cold but you’re actually burning up and if you’re not careful you’ll overheat.” Toni pouts, “but Cher I’m cold,” she whines, not dissimilar to how a child would, and Cheryl smiles at her girlfriends antics. “I’m sorry TT but only one blanket and that’s final, but budge up and I’ll cuddle you okay?” Toni relents and nods, moving slowly up towards one side of the sofa, still clutching Nigel. “Cher?” Cheryl takes Toni’s tea from her and places it on the table, “yes my love?” Toni looks at her bashfully, “can we watch Toy Story?” Cheryl laughs at Toni’s childlike antics but moves over to the television to get the remote nonetheless, “of course we can baby, do you want anything else before I get comfy with you?” Toni thinks for a second before she shakes her head, “just you and cuddles. And Nigel.” Cheryl makes her way back to the sofa, getting comfortable and pulling Toni towards her and into her chest, making sure Toni is settled and has Nigel in her arms, “of course and Nigel,” she laughs before finding Toy Story on Netflix and pressing play. </p><p>They watch the film in comfortable silence for a while, save for Toni’s occasional coughs. Toni tucked into Cheryl’s side as she runs her fingers through pink hair, when a quiet, raspy voice speaks up, “you know, when I was a kid I used to watch this film all the time,” Cheryl looks to Toni, who has her eyes fixed on the toy bunny clutched in her arms, “and the second it was finished, I’d run into my parents room, and I’d just stare at Nigel, wondering if he was like the toys on the film and if he came to life. And I’d always try and watch him as if I could catch him in the act.” Cheryl didn’t think her love for the girl in her arms could ever get any deeper, but then she said things like this, and Cheryl knows her adoration for Toni will never stop growing. “TT that’s so sweet,” Toni turns her eyes to meet Cheryl’s, “my mom always said the he could tell I was watching him, and so that’s why he never moved”, a sad smile forming on her lips. </p><p>Cheryl presses a kiss to Toni’s forehead taking a mental note that her temperature was still very warm and perhaps she should get the thermometer to check it in a bit. “You are positively adorable my love, and I will never believe you when you try and tell me you’re not.” Toni lets out a laugh, however it soon turns into another coughing fit, after which she slumps heavily back into Cheryl, turning her eyes back to the film, “I’m sleepy.” “Then sleep TT, I’m not going anywhere, I’ll make us some dinner in a bit but until then you can sleep all you like.” Toni mumbles something that sounds similar to ‘thanks Cher’ as she is lulled to sleep by the feeling of Cheryl’s fingers still running through her hair, feeling cozy and better in Cheryl’s arms than she had all day. Toni’s grip around Nigel tightens as she falls asleep, Cheryl turning her eyes back to the film, as she feels the poorly girls breaths even out.</p><p> She picks up her phone responding to messages from Veronica, Sweet Pea, and Fangs asking after Toni, before tightening her arms around her girl. In a way, Cheryl didn’t mind when Toni was sick, not that she wanted her love to be feeling anything other than the best she could, of course not, but, she enjoyed taking care of Toni, she enjoyed being allowed to see her softer, more needy side. Although it was well known that Toni was indeed very clingy, it wasn’t often that she allowed herself to be, and it was something Cheryl cherished being able to witness, deciding she was going to try and encourage the smaller girl to do more, to allow herself to do. </p><p>Cheryl shushes Toni as she fusses in her sleep, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and smiling at the thought of a whole weekend of caring for her love and getting to see the softer side of Toni. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Toni has a night terror and Cheryl does her best, with the help of Nigel, to make it better.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Nigel's back!</p><p>This one is a bit darker, pre warning there's some kinda hefty domestic abuse, both physical and verbal, it's not too graphic but obviously I wanted to give a warning, so please just be aware of that. </p><p>(And just a thought, if anyone wants me to post this without the abuse kinda section please just message me and I'll do a bit of an edit and make a chapter 4.2, so if anyone wants that I'm more than happy to do so!)</p><p>I hope you enjoy! <br/>Luce :)</p><p>Twitter: @TheNigelTopaz</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toni doesn’t dream. Not really, and honestly she doesn’t mind.</p><p>Sleep has always come difficultly to her, she was used to lying awake worrying about her circumstances. Was she going to make enough from her wages at the Wyrm to get heating for the month? Even if she did, was her Uncle Matt going to stop locking her out of her home long enough for her to use it? How was she supposed to save for college when her shifts at the Wyrm had been cut? How long would it be before she was dragged into the darker side of Serpent life? Whilst Toni had a lot of experience in the Serpents and had been involved in a lot, there were still things that the Serpents dealt in that, quite simply, the less Toni knew about the better. </p><p>When Toni did sleep, it was fitfully and often stagnant. Waking up in the morning seemingly only seconds after she closed her eyes, is considered a win in Toni’s book. Because whilst Toni rarely dreamed, her sleep was often plagued with things of a different nature. </p><p>Because Toni didn’t dream, but <em> boy </em> did she have nightmares. </p><p>Sometimes they were small, jolting her awake, needing a moment to catch her breath before nestling closer into Cheryl, seeking the security and comfort she provided. Sometimes they were worse and Cheryl is woken up by whimpers or begging. Toni desperately apologising to an Uncle that’s no longer there to hurt her, that she’s sorry and she’ll do better, or reliving the night she found out her parents were snatched from her decades too soon. Sometimes her nightmares involve Cheryl, a Serpent mission gone wrong or Cheryl’s family coming back to rip her away, or herl simply leaving of her own accord, shattering Toni’s heart in the process. Sometimes, Toni is simply alone, one of her biggest fears suffocating her, locking her in a dark and empty room with no way out.</p><p>Sometimes, Toni’s sleep is plagued by the worst of it all, night terrors. </p><p>Terrifying memories and creations that leave her gasping for breath, tears cascading down her face, unable to distinguish between reality and the conjurings of her mind. Her deepest fears manifesting in ways that have Cheryl desperately trying to wake her as she screams, trapped in her own personal hell. </p><p>Despite having slept next to each other every night for months, and now being well versed in helping Toni after a simple bad dream, Cheryl didn’t have much experience with Toni’s night terrors. The redhead could count on one hand how many nights she’d bared witness to the deepest horrors that manifest in Toni’s subconscious mind, taunting her with past memories and twisting her future. </p><p>Tonight is one of those nights. </p><p>Dull heavy footsteps thundered towards her as Toni frantically turned, unable to see anything in the misty fog surrounding her. As the footsteps move closer, the fog dissipates and Toni finds herself back in the one place she prayed she’d never have to step foot in again. Her trailer. The place that she once used to call home.</p><p>Except it wasn’t <em> home,</em> not really, not in the true sense of the word anyway. The place in which Toni found herself was nothing more than the rusty shell of a trailer in which she sometimes had the luxury of sleeping in. But it was also the place that housed her tormentor of years, the same man who cruelly locked her out for god knows how many days at a time, her abusive, alcoholic, Uncle Matt. </p><p>Toni’s breath picks up as she frantically looks for an escape, knowing that any second Matt will be here and she’ll have to face whatever onslaught of abuse he’d stored up against her this time. </p><p>Her heart pounded, where the doors and windows once were, were only plain walls, the living room of her old trailer morphing into a sealed box, trapping her with no way out. Turning round again, she stops dead, her Uncle stood across the room, the scent of alcohol reeking from his body, his eyes seething with rage, their focus undoubtedly fixed on one thing, Toni. </p><p>Toni wasn’t scared of much in life, yes there were exceptions, but she’d had enough thrown at her throughout her years that she was now fitted with tough skin and a protected heart. But her Uncle, god he outright <em> terrified </em> her. </p><p>She tried to back away as he stepped forward towards her, like an animal stalking its prey, however the closer he came the less room Toni had behind her and she soon found her back meeting the wall. </p><p>“Finally come crawling back have you? That girl finally come to her senses and tossed you to the curb has she?” Toni shook her head, willing this to all go away, to wake up, if it even was a dream at this point, because god this all looked so <em> real </em>. Too real. </p><p>“Answer me!” Toni’s Uncle roared, inches away from her. He never did like it when she ignored him. </p><p>“N- no I, she,” Toni could barely speak. This was all a dream right? Her old reality. Her new one a stark contrast, and finding her actually asleep in bed with Cheryl, right? This wasn’t real, <em> was it </em>?</p><p>The lines between reality and her dreamland blurred even further. </p><p>Toni was jolted from her thoughts by a hand slamming against the wall, centimetres from her face, causing her to flinch away. </p><p>“She’s finally given up on you hasn’t she? Realised what an utter waste of space and time you are and finally broken free from you, getting out while she still can.” Toni’s eyes brimmed with tears, that wasn't true, was it? Cheryl hadn’t, she wouldn’t, this was a dream, <em> right </em>? “N- no, I, Cheryl, she loves me.”</p><p>The hand that had been slammed against the wall dangerously close to her face, moved towards her sharply, gripping her hair painfully, rough fingers digging into her scalp as she was thrown across the room, crumpling to the floor, hard. </p><p>Toni cried out in pain, lifting her hand towards her head. She tried to scurry backwards as her Uncle once again thundered towards her. “She loves you?” He let out a dark, menacing laugh as he crouched over her shaking frame, “she doesn’t love you. Even if a relationship between two women wasn’t completely <em> wrong </em> , why on earth would anyone love <em> you? </em> Oh Ant, haven't you learnt yet, <em> no-one </em>will ever love you.”</p><p>A sob left Toni’s mouth, that was a lie wasn’t it? Cheryl loves her, doesn’t she? Despite everything, that much Toni was sure of, wasn’t she?</p><p>Toni looked towards Matt, her pained yet defiant eyes meeting his, glassy with alcohol, “it’s not wrong.”</p><p>Her Uncle bristled, reaching out and grabbing the front of her top, pulling her towards him, the smell of the alcohol infiltrating her nose, “what did you just say to me?” </p><p>Toni tried to move back but his grip was too tight, a slap echoed around the room, Toni crying out at the ferocity of it, her lip splitting open and a bruise already forming on her cheek.</p><p>“How dare you speak back to me!” </p><p>Her Uncles fists reigned down on her, hitting and bruising caramel skin, as Toni begged him to stop, whimpering at the sheer pain of it all. Her eyes blurred as her Uncle spat out a mantra of hateful words, intended to cause as much pain inside as he was physically inflicting on the outside, “worthless,” “nothing,” “disgusting.” Toni was shaking, trying to shield herself from his blows, crying out in pain as her Uncle continued with the merciless beating. </p><p>Cheryl is ripped from her own sleep by what can only be described as one of the most heartbreaking sounds Cheryl thinks she’s ever heard in her life.</p><p>Toni’s whimpering pitifully, cries of ‘please no’ and ‘I’m sorry’ escaping from her lips as her frame is wracked with tremors. Her small hands desperately pushing the duvet away, as if trying to keep away a nonexistent figure. </p><p>Cheryl instantly goes to reach out to her, touching Toni’s arm gently, but the second pale fingers meet her skin Toni gasps and shoves Cheryl’s and away, recoiling from her touch. </p><p>“Toni, it’s me, it’s Cheryl.” The terrified girl lets out a whimper and Cheryl carefully pulls Toni into her chest, despite her struggling, “it’s okay, it’s just me darling, you’re having a bad dream.” Cheryl wraps her arms around the smaller girls frame, trying to help calm her shaking, “you’re okay my love, you’re safe, I’ve got you.” She runs her hand up and down Toni’s back, hoping her touch will help pull Toni from whatever place her mind has her trapped in, “come back to me, I’ve got you.” Toni lets out a pained “Cher” and Cheryl realises that she’s managing to break though into Toni’s dream, “I’m here Toni, you’re okay, you’re safe, you just need to wake up.”</p><p>Toni’s eyes snap open and she draws in a shallow gasp. Feeling a weight across her body she instinctively scrambles to get free, whining when the weight only tightens. </p><p>Wild, frightened eyes dart around the room anxiously as she tries to focus her mind. </p><p>“You’re okay darling, I’ve got you, it was a dream, you’re okay.”</p><p>Toni’s brain registers Cheryl’s voice and as her mind calms she realises that the weight across her body isn’t painful, it’s gentle and soothing, trying to steady her trembling limbs. The weight, she realises, is Cheryl, holding her close, protecting her. Toni blinks, Cheryl’s concerned face coming into focus as reality sets back in, it was just a dream, it wasn’t real. “Come back to me, I’ve got you, good girl, there you go,” Cheryl’s voice soothes her as she breathes out a shaky breath, lifting nervous eyes to meet Cheryls.</p><p>“Just breathe Toni, I’ve got you.” </p><p>Toni releases a shaky breath, the tremors within her frame starting to calm.</p><p>“Good girl, I’ve got you.”</p><p><em> Good girl </em>. Toni’s heart flipped. She didn’t know why those words had such an effect on her, but they did. </p><p>Perhaps it was due to her childhood, empty and cold, yearning for nurture that would never come. Perhaps it was due to the words spat at her as she practically raised herself, ‘worthless’, ‘pathetic’, ‘nothing but another goddamn mouth to feed’. Perhaps it was due to her reputation from the Serpents, a rough gang from the wrong side of the tracks filled with members that would never amount to anything.</p><p>Perhaps, it was due to the fact that her entire life, Toni had been convinced she was nothing. She’d had it reinforced into her soul so many times that she had no worth, no future, no family, no value, no nurture, no one to hold her on the nights when she cried herself to sleep after beatings from her alcoholic Uncle. Perhaps, it was because, her entire life, Toni had never been led to believe that she was anything other than <em> bad </em>.</p><p>Even now, whispered in the dead of night whilst Toni struggled to force herself back to the present and far away from the memory of her past, those worlds held so much more meaning to her than Toni thinks she’ll ever be able to fully understand. </p><p>She releases a shaky breath, “Cher?” </p><p>“I’m here Toni, it was a dream, you’re okay baby, I’ve got you.”</p><p>They laid there for a bit, Cheryl holding Toni protectively in her arms, running her hand over her back as she calmed down, her body stopping shaking and her mind clearing. </p><p>After a while, Cheryl stood from their bed, making sure Toni was still wrapped tightly beneath the covers. Toni let out a whine at the loss of contact, reaching her arms out for Cheryl, “I’m coming back baby I promise, just give me one second okay?”</p><p>Cheryl presses a kiss against Toni’s forehead before padding over to the window seat, the only sounds being her bare feet across the floorboards and Toni’s still ragged breathing. She gently picked Nigel up from ‘his spot’ as Toni had named it, and headed back towards the bed. </p><p>Cheryl places the bunny gently down in Toni’s arms, tucking him covers with her, before moving to the foot of the bed, unfolding the weighted blanket they keep there especially for moments like this, and draping it over Toni’s curled up frame. Cheryl climbs back into bed, taking care not to jostle Toni, knowing how fragile she was to movement right now, and pulls her gently into her chest, securing the blanket around them. </p><p>“You brought me Nigel.” </p><p>“Of course I did”</p><p>Toni looks up at her, the terror in her eyes melting away as she looks at Cheryl with nothing but love, “I didn’t even ask.”</p><p>“You didn’t have to.” </p><p>Cheryl looks down at Toni, and the rabbit in her arms, “he’s one of your biggest comforts, of course you’re going to want him with you right now. He helps keep you safe remember, that’s what your mom said he’d do.”</p><p>Cheryl notices Toni’s arms instinctively tighten around him at the mention of her mom, the smaller girl nodding her head as Cheryl places a kiss to her temple. “It’s not childish to have comforts Toni and to need them. Nigel helps you, he makes you feel better, so it was obvious that you’d want him right now.” </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Cheryl meets Toni’s eyes, “of course Toni, anything for you.”</p><p>Toni nestles deeper into the redhead and the blanket, enjoying the feeling of its weight on her body, making her feel grounded and secure. </p><p>Toni can still remember when Cheryl had first bought the blanket, it had been just over a month of them living together, and by now Cheryl had bared witness to a few of the nightmares that harassed Toni whilst she slept.</p><p>Wanting to do everything she could to help in some way, Cheryl had made herself comfortable on the sofa one night whilst Toni was out with the boys at ‘Bro Night’, and had turned to google for some solutions. She’d spent hours researching, from how best to wake someone from a bad dream to how to comfort them after. Knowing that Toni was often left worse for wear and in a somewhat delicate state, Cheryl wanted to know how she could make her love feel safe and comfortable.</p><p> It was down this particular rabbit hole, that Cheryl discovered weighted blankets, and upon learning about how they worked to make the person under them feel secure and protected, she’d swiftly bought two, red of course, so that Toni would not only have one for their bed but also for any other place, movie nights on the sofa for example. </p><p>They’d arrived a week later and at first Toni was confused about the package in the living room. “Cher, what’s this?” Cheryl walked into the living room, scissors in her hand, offering them out towards Toni, “open it my love, find out.” Toni had knelt down and carefully removed the packaging but was still none the wiser, “blankets Cher? But we already have blankets?” </p><p>Cheryl shifted on her feet, for some reason feeling somewhat anxious about her confession of her purchases, would Toni think her silly, or the blankets pointless? “They’re special blankets Toni, I, I got them for you.” </p><p>Toni raised an eyebrow as she looked up at Cheryl, she could sense her apprehension but she had no idea why blankets would cause Cheryl to be nervous, “special? Me? What for?” </p><p>“Well, Toni, they’re weighted blankets. I was doing some research about how to help with your bad dreams and I know that you don’t often like to ask for help, but these are supposed to be comforting and provide security and I just wanted to do something to help you, even if just a little.”</p><p>Cheryl’s uncharacteristic rambling trailed off, her eyes having fallen to the floor halfway through her confession, Toni’s lack of response making her brain worry that for some reason she wouldn’t appreciate them, that perhaps she’d crossed some kind of unspoken boundary. As Cheryl lifted her eyes cautiously she couldn’t read Toni’s expression, shifting her weight nervously on her feet, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, chewing on it. </p><p>Toni stood slowly, making her way over to Cheryl, her little sock clad feet padding on the wooden floorboards. She came to a stop directly in front of Cheryl, a look of what could only be described as pure vulnerability on her face. </p><p>Cheryl opened her mouth, ready to apologise, scared that she’d somehow done something wrong, when she found herself being wrapped in a hug so tightly that the force of it nearly knocked her backwards. </p><p>Standing on her tiptoes, Toni wrapped her arms around Cheryl’s shoulders burying her face into her neck, she couldn’t believe it. Cheryl had bought them for her, to help her. To try and bring her some kind of calm in the moments that filled her with only fear. No one had ever done something like this for Toni before. Cheryl had spent her time researching all she could, and as a result had spent her own money, affording something to Toni simply because she wanted to <em> help </em>. “Thank you, I-, just thank you.”</p><p>Cheryl wrapped her arms around Toni’s waist, holding her securely against her body, “you’re welcome Toni, anything to help, and I mean it okay? Anything you need, you simply ask okay?”</p><p>Toni released her arms from Cheryl’s neck and lowered down from her tiptoes, nodding her head, tears brimming in her eyes. “Oh TT love, don’t cry,” Toni shook her head, struggling to find her words. “No, I’m not, well I mean I am but, I just, no ones ever done something like this for me before.</p><p>“Oh Toni, I’d do anything for you, you know that.”</p><p>She did.</p><p>In the quiet of their bedroom, Toni speaks, her voice barely above a whisper, “it was so horrible.”</p><p>Cheryl combs her fingers gently though pink hair, knowing how much it soothes her girlfriend, “It sounded it my love, do you wanna talk about it?”</p><p>“I, it,” Cheryl presses a kiss against her temple, “it’s okay take your time, whenever you’re ready.”</p><p>Toni shifts closer to Cheryl, practically lying on top of her, and brings Nigel close, burying her face in his fur. If she focused hard enough, she swore she could still smell the scent of her mom and her perfume. </p><p>“I was back at the trailer, and Matt, he was there too.”</p><p>“Oh my love I’m so sorry,” Cheryl was well aware of how Toni’s Uncle had hurt her over the years, and due to her own past, was also heavily aware of the trauma that it brought. </p><p>“He, he was saying all these things. Things about you, and us, and he was so <em> mad </em>. And I spoke back to him. He got so angry, and he just started hitting me and I couldn’t get away, I told him to stop, that I was sorry but he didn’t listen. And then I woke up.”</p><p>Cheryl’s grip tightened around her love. Whilst she knew this particular time it was a creation of Toni’s mind, Cheryl was also heavily aware that in reality this sort of thing had happened to Toni before. She wanted to storm into the Southside and find Toni’s Uncle, giving him a piece of her mind and threatening that if he ever so much as looked towards Toni again, Cheryl personally would make sure he had hell to pay. </p><p>“Oh sweetheart I’m sorry, but I promise he can’t get you okay? You’re safe here with me now and I’ll make sure he never lays a hand on you again okay?” She feels Toni nod against her chest. </p><p>“He-,” Toni stops herself, uncertain whether she should admit what he’d said. </p><p>“It’s okay baby, you can tell me.”</p><p>“He said that I was nothing Cher. That you’d realised I wasn’t worth it and didn’t want me around anymore. That our relationship was wrong. He, he said you didn’t love me, that, that no one could love me.”</p><p>“Oh Toni, darling, that’s not true. It couldn’t be farther from it. It was a dream okay, a terrible, horrible nightmare, what he said it’s not true. None of it. I love you so much, and god I<em> never </em> want to spend a day of my life without you in it Toni Topaz, and I don’t intend on ever letting that happen okay? You’re not nothing. You, Toni Topaz, are <em> everything </em>.”</p><p>It finally hits Toni, the full realisation that it was all just a terrible dream, Cheryl was right the things her Uncle said, they weren’t true, none of them. Slumping against Cheryl’s chest, clutching Nigel tighter in her arms, Toni cries. </p><p>She cries from the pain in her heart at all she’s endured, she cries from the knowledge that her past would never be too far behind her. She cries for the childhood she never had and the nurture she yearned for. She cries for her parents ripped away from her too young and the catastrophic effect that it had on the rest of her childhood.</p><p>“Shhh it’s okay baby, you’re safe now, I’m here.”</p><p>Upon hearing Cheryl’s gentle voice, Toni realises those aren’t the only reasons she’s crying. She’s also crying from relief. Relief that her past is only that and she’ll never be put in a situation like that gain. She’s crying from the knowledge that she’s not alone, not anymore, because she has someone now. She has Cheryl, who is here, holding her, protecting her and keeping her safe. She cries because she <em> is </em>worth being loved, and thanks to Cheryl, she finally knows it.</p><p>Cheryl who is teaching her that she’s not worthless, that she’s not nothing, that she is worthy of being loved. Cheryl, who buys her flowers and gifts ‘just because’, who listens to her even when she’s rambling about that TV show or the ending of a book. Cheryl, who cares about her thoughts and feelings, and always remembers the little things. Cheryl, who she knows she can talk to about anything and never makes fun of her for who she is and what she needs, like Nigel. Cheryl, who would never dream of laying a hand on her with anything other than the gentlest of touches. Cheryl, who loved her. </p><p>And Toni feels silly for ever doubting that for even a second. Of course Cheryl loves her. Her Uncle was wrong, she wasn’t worthless, or a waste of space. Their love wasn’t wrong or disgusting. It was beautiful, and soft. It was quiet moments and gentle kisses. It was knowing glances and handwritten notes left on the fridge. It was smiles across the hallway and hands always touching. Their love couldn’t possibly be wrong, because Toni had never felt anything in her life feel as <em> right </em>as the love she had for Cheryl. </p><p>“I’ve got you, you’re safe sweetheart, you’re okay.” </p><p>And she was. Toni was safe. She was loved and she was wanted, she was cared for and thought about. And in spite of everything, even though her past would never be far away, even though sometimes her nights were plagued with terrible memories and creations of her mind, laying here in bed, curled into Cheryl with Nigel in her arms, Toni was also, finally, starting to feel okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope it was okay! <br/>Let me know your thoughts, and next chapter I plan to be absolute soft cuteness so don't worry things are absolutely looking up for Toni!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You make my heart smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the help of her trusty pal Nigel, Toni comes to an important realisation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some cute softness from our favourite trio to make up for being mean to Toni last chap!</p>
<p>Also, ‘Throw Me To The Wolves’ Chapter 2 should be coming tomorrow somewhen! </p>
<p>Lucy :)</p>
<p>Twitter: @TheNigelTopaz</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s early Friday evening, Cheryl is currently at Vixens practice, leaving Toni the house to herself, which in turn finds her pacing around their bedroom, lost in her thoughts. </p>
<p>“I know okay, I know it’s a big deal”</p>
<p>Nigel stares up at her from where Toni’s placed him on the end of the bed. </p>
<p>“Don’t look at me like that, it’s scary okay? I’ve never felt like this before, I love her, I know that, but this feels <em> more, </em> it feels like, no surely not…” Toni trails off things in her brain clicking into place. </p>
<p>She turns to him halfway through her pacing, looking at him almost expectantly, as if somehow Nigel holds the answer she’s looking for. </p>
<p>This wasn’t the first time Toni found herself talking to the cuddly she held so dear. Nigel was a source of great comfort to the pink haired girl and she often involved him when she needed to speak her mind. Having ‘conversations’ with the toy always helped Toni to organise her thoughts, and she swore that, and she knew how it sounded, but, it was as if Nigel could understand her and knew exactly what she needed to hear in return.</p>
<p>Toni resumes her pacing, she swore by now the carpet must be wearing thinner with how much she was walking back and forth.</p>
<p>“No, absolutely not, it’s too soon isn’t it? I know we’ve been together for a while but I’ve only lived here just under a month.” </p>
<p>She looks to him again, pausing, “I know okay Nigel, I get it, when you know you know, there’s no right time, but still?” as Toni goes back to walking, she brings a hand up to run through her hair, “I’ve never, I’ve never felt like this before, but that doesn’t mean I don’t, I’m not…am I?”</p>
<p>Toni exhales heavily, becoming more lost in thought as time goes on, “I know that I love her, I mean we say it to each other everyday, but it feels like <em> more.</em> I know my heart flutters every time she holds my hand and I know that she’s always on my mind, no matter what I’m thinking about it always comes back to <em> her.</em> I know that I trust her in a heartbeat, with everything, and I know that’s a big deal because I don’t let people in, I don’t <em> do trust.</em> I know that the fact she cares about the little things and gets me flowers, just because she <em> can,</em> makes my heart melt.” </p>
<p>Toni comes to a stop in front of Nigel, staring up at her as if he was listening to everything she was saying to him. “She just, she <em> gets </em> me Nige, she knows how I’m feeling even before my brain has it figured out, and she knows exactly what I need, be it space or to talk or a distraction. She knows everything about my past and she wants me anyway. She makes me feel like I’m not alone, like I <em> finally </em> have someone on my side. We have our futures planned and when I look ahead I can’t see mine without her in it, I don’t <em> want </em>to.” </p>
<p>As she resumes her pacing and muttering, her thoughts falling into place, Toni is so lost in thought that she doesn’t hear the key in the door or Cheryl calling out, “Toni my love, I’m home.” She doesn’t hear the dropping of keys in the bowl on the table by the door or the sound of footsteps climbing the stairs. She doesn't hear the sound of cherry red Louboutin heels clicking against the hallway floorboards, growing steadily closer and coming to stop in the doorway.</p>
<p>“I know Nigel, I know, you’re right okay? You always are, and sometimes Nige it’s kinda annoying I’ll be honest with you”</p>
<p>“Having fun there TT?”</p>
<p>Toni stops dead in her tracks, her head snapping up towards the door of their bedroom. Cheryl stands leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed and looking at Toni with amusement at having caught her obviously having a conversation with her cuddly rabbit.</p>
<p>“Uhhh,” Toni brings a hand to nervously rub the back of her neck, “Cher, um I was just, you know, um, nothing.”</p>
<p>Cheryl laughs at Toni’s adorable bashfulness and walks over to her, dropping her bag on their desk as she went. When she reaches Toni, she wraps one arm around her waist and brings her other hand up to brush a strand of pink hair behind her ear. “Oh, so I didn’t just walk in on you having a very intriguing conversation with our friend here?”</p>
<p>Toni follows Cheryl’s eyeline as the redhead looks over to Nigel, still sat on the bed. Toni nervously chuckles, as she steps back from the taller girl, ‘Um, I was just, um, how much of that did you hear?” She trails off as Cheryl releases a chuckle of her own, stepping away from Toni and  moving to put her school things away, “relax my love I was only here for the very end, and besides, I think it’s sweet that you talk to Nigel.”</p>
<p>Toni lets out a sigh, thankful that Cheryl hadn’t heard her ramblings. The taller girl walks back over to Toni, still stood by the foot of the bed, and strokes a pale hand over her cheek. </p>
<p>“I’m just going to make us some tea and then I thought maybe we could work on that paper for English together and go to Pop’s for dinner, my treat?”</p>
<p>Toni nods, her heart skipping a beat at how this was her life now. No more cold trailers and digging through cupboards for dinner, no more 2am finishes at the Wyrm, no more nights alone or trying to find somewhere to stay. No, Toni’s life is remarkably different to how it was a few months ago. Now her evenings and weekends are spent warm and cozy under blankets and having cuddles with Cheryl. Going for dinner and studying together, their work spread out across their bed or dining table. Waking up to morning kisses and coming home to flowers waiting for her ’just because’. </p>
<p>“I’d like that,” she smiles, watching as red painted lips smile back at her. </p>
<p>“Okay, well I’ll meet you downstairs then? And did you want tea?” Toni nods, Cheryl pressing a kiss against her cheek and then instantly smiling at the faint red mark left behind. She heads out the doorway and downstairs as Toni whirls round to face the bunny still sat on the bottom of the bed. </p>
<p>“Holy shit, Nigel I’m <em> in love </em> with Cheryl.”</p>
<p>—————</p>
<p>It’s later in the evening and they’re watching Harry Potter <em>yet</em> <em>again </em>because Toni can’t resist Cheryl’s damn pout. They’re sat cuddled up on the sofa, Toni losing the battle once again and being made little spoon, English papers written and stomachs full with Pops, when Toni blurts it out. </p>
<p>“You know I love you right?” </p>
<p>
  <em> Well then. </em>
</p>
<p>Cheryl turns to look at her, “but of course TT, I love you too.”</p>
<p>A beat passes and Toni briefly wonders if she should leave it there, once she admits this there’s no going back. Toni’s never done something like this before, she doesn’t really do <em> feelings, </em> too used to pushing them down and certainly not used to telling anyone else about them. Toni felt apprehensive, to be this vulnerable with someone, to bear her heart in a way she’s never done before, she’d be lying if she said it didn’t scare her. </p>
<p>But this wasn’t just someone, this was <em> Cheryl. </em> She sucked in a breath. <em> Screw it.  </em></p>
<p>“No, Cher, I’m <em> in love </em> with you.”</p>
<p>Cheryl’s heart thuds, “what?”</p>
<p>And that was it, Toni’s feelings were out there, there was no taking them back or hiding from them. No pushing them down or shrugging them off. </p>
<p>Scared that she’s made a mistake, Toni rambles nervously, “well I um, I was thinking about us, about you, and it just kinda hit me, you know. You make me so happy Cher, and I know that we say I love you and all that stuff, but this is different you know. I just. You make me happy. You make me feel <em> warm </em> and <em> safe </em> and I <em> trust </em> you. You make me feel wanted and I think about you constantly, like no matter what I’m thinking about, everything always comes back to you. And just the little things and like today just getting Pops and doing work and moments like that, I just. I’m <em> in love </em>with you Cher. A-and I know we’ve only lived together a little while and I, I don’t know if it’s too soon and I jus-“</p>
<p>“I’m in love with you too, Toni.”</p>
<p>Toni gasps and sits up. <em> What? </em></p>
<p>Whilst Toni was certain how she felt, she never expected Cheryl to say it back. She knew the redhead loved her, but being <em> in </em>love with her too, Toni hadn’t considered that. </p>
<p>Toni had grown up in circumstances that were less than desirable, until the age of 7 she had a loving family and they got by yes, but after that fateful night that stole her parents from her, Toni’s upbringing was ever changed. It was thanks to this that Toni had grown up with tough skin and a shield around her heart. Never letting anyone get too close or allowing things such as <em> feelings </em> to get under her skin had meant Toni was used to pushing her emotions away, and absolutely never talking about them. Besides, even if she had wanted to talk about them, who would she have gone to?</p>
<p>But that was different now. She had Cheryl. </p>
<p>Cheryl who loved her. </p>
<p>No, Cheryl who was <em> in </em>love with her. </p>
<p>“Cher I, I don’t know what to say.”</p>
<p>Cheryl lifts her hand to cup Toni’s cheek gently, “you don’t have to say anything sweetheart , just hear my words. To quote a favourite of mine, ‘you must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.’ And Toni, I’m utterly and completely in love with you.”</p>
<p>Toni smiles that specific smile that is reserved for Cheryl, and her alone, “Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice.”</p>
<p>Cheryl releases a grin of her own, “a literary master as ever TT.” </p>
<p>Toni snuggles back down into Cheryl, resting in her usual spot on her girlfriend's chest, her heart skipping a beat at just how perfectly her head moulded into the contours of Cheryl’s shoulder and neck, as if their bodies were meant to be together. </p>
<p>She thinks for a second before lifting her eyeline to meet Cheryl’s, who’s own eyes hadn’t left Toni’s face the whole time, “we loved with a love that was more than love.”</p>
<p>Cheryl frowns slightly, her thoughts instantly scanning through her own knowledge of literature but after a few moments coming up short. “I’m afraid the curator of those words has escaped my mind darling, care to remind me?”</p>
<p>Toni laughs, always loving when she gets one up on Cheryl when it comes to literary knowledge, “Edgar Allen Poe, one of <em> my </em> favourites.” </p>
<p>Cheryl looks back to the television, their watching of Harry Potter for the umpteenth time long forgotten, “ahh yes, I should have figured, how silly of me.” </p>
<p>They watch the film quietly for a few moments before Toni speaks again, “Cher?” </p>
<p>“Yes my love?” Cheryl looks down to the smaller girl and raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, Toni releases one of the cheekiest grins the redhead thinks she’s ever seen, and honestly if Cheryl hadn’t already have known, this moment right here would have been the moment she knew she was in love with Toni. </p>
<p>“You make my heart smile.”</p>
<p>Cheryl laughs, bright and bubbly, “and may I ask who the genius behind those words is?”</p>
<p>The glint in Toni’s eyes is describable only as pure mischief as she kisses Cheryl’s cheek, “that would be a one, Toni Topaz.”</p>
<p>Cheryl laughs again at her girlfriends antics, “well Antoinette, I do believe I have a new favourite.” </p>
<p>Toni beams, choosing to ignore Cheryl’s use of her full name, “get in, screw you Fitzgerald.”</p>
<p>Cheryl laughs heartily, her gaze drifting to the screen just in time to witness Hermione punching Malfoy in the face, one of her all time favourite moments of the series she must admit. “I see your way with words knows no bounds TT.”</p>
<p>Toni responds by nuzzling closer to Cheryl and wrapping an arm round over her stomach. </p>
<p>They sit quietly, basking in each others company and enjoying their quiet Friday night in. </p>
<p>“Wait,” Cheryl thinks aloud, “is this what you were talking to Nigel about earlier?”</p>
<p>Toni lets out a nervous chuckle, “um, I, maybe? I just, it’s nice to have someone to talk to and he helps me organise my thoughts. And I swear Cher sometimes he knows exactly what I need to hear…”</p>
<p>Toni trails off, worrying Cheryl would find her admission silly, truth be told, she found it anything but. “Toni that is one of the sweetest things I’ve ever heard. And for the record, I guess I’ll have to thank him for putting in a good word.” </p>
<p>Toni laughs, reaching her hand up to cup a pale cheek, her thumb brushing over smooth skin, “he didn’t have to say anything, you did all that by yourself. I‘m so in love with you Cheryl Blossom” </p>
<p>Cheryl moves her face slightly so she can press her lips to the pad of Toni’s thumb, “you’re too sweet. And also, I’m so in love with you Toni Topaz. You make my heart smile too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! As always leave me a comment and any requests, I’ll add them to my ever growing list! </p>
<p>Lucy :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. You’ve got a friend in me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay so my friend and I were talking about the deeper meaning behind Toy Story, and I know I’ve mentioned Toni watching Toy Story before, so I combined the two and here ya go! </p><p>(Also side note this only talks about the first 2 films, if you could pretend that the others weren’t out yet that would be great, thanks)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy it, sorry it’s taken a bit longer, the news about Naya hit me really hard, so yeah my brain isn’t really in the most focused of places right now, she was such a big part of me figuring out my sexuality and teaching me that it was okay, so yeah the news has really gotten to me, like it has a lot of people I’m sure. </p><p>With that in mind I have no clue when chap 3 of Throw Me To The Wolves is coming so please just bare with me a little bit. </p><p>TW // mention of minor death (Toni’s Parents) </p><p>As always let me know your thoughts!<br/>Lucy :)</p><p>Twitter @TheNigelTopaz</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been one of those days for Toni where, for some unknown reason, ever since she woke up this morning, she’s just felt weirdly <em> sad.  </em></p><p>She’s not entirely sure why, and perhaps there is no particular reason, but as she moves through the motions of her day, she can’t shake this feeling. It’s the last Friday before Christmas break Toni knows she should be excited but she just <em> isn’t. </em></p><p>She loves Christmas and has done ever since she was young, but she can’t help but feel nostalgic about how different this holiday has been for her throughout the years.</p><p>The Christmases when her parents were still alive were fun and filled with baking and warm coca watching movies under blankets. Yes they never really had much in the way of money or materialistic things, but to Toni it didn’t matter. What they didn’t have physically they made up for with love and care. It was a time when sentiment and thought was so much more important than the number on a price tag.  </p><p>Since her parents passed away, Christmas hasn’t been the same. Toni still loves it dearly, but now this time of the year often serves to remind her of all the things she’s lost and the temporariness of everything. It was as if the ghost of Christmas past was following her, taunting her with the memories that, thanks to that horrific night, would never again be anything more than. </p><p>As the bell rang to signal the end of the day, students excitedly filled the corridors around her, hastily wanting to get away from school as quickly as possible and enjoy the knowledge they had weeks off. Toni wasn’t filled with the same rush to leave, instead she meandered towards her locker, taking her time sorting her books and clearing it out before heading off to meet Cheryl. </p><p>Cheryl had been aware of Toni’s mood all day, but also knew better to directly comment on it, knowing if Toni wanted to talk about it, she would bring it up. Yes the redhead had acknowledged the somber mood radiating off Toni, asking her if she was okay and making sure to be even more attentive to her, she knew that pushing her before she was ready would only serve to make the other girl clam up. </p><p>Cheryl caught sight of Toni heading towards her as she finished clearing out her own locker. Closing the door she turned to the pink haired girl, reaching out a pale hand to clasp Toni’s own and smiling at her, “saved by the bell my love, Christmas break is here and I can’t wait to spend the next few weeks with you.”</p><p>Toni returns her smile, but Cheryl can see there’s something bubbling underneath the surface of her skin. “Everything okay ma chèrie?” </p><p>Toni sighed, she didn’t want to lie to Cheryl, but at the same time she didn’t truly know what was going on inside her head, “I’m okay, I just, this time of year, it makes me feel nostalgic about everything you know?”</p><p>Cheryl nods, she completely understood that ‘family’ holidays when you were without one were particularly difficult, “I get that sweetheart, how about we head home and have a movie night to celebrate our freedom?” Toni smiles and presses a kiss to Cheryl’s cheek, “I’d like that. Can we watch Toy Story?”</p><p>Cheryl laughed, of all the films that anyone would assume to be on the list of Toni’s favourites, not a single soul would ever have guessed that Toy Story would be so high up, or quite frankly, on there at all. One would assume the list to be filled with true crime and action and some psychological thrillers - which to be fair to her there were - but Cheryl would happily bet money on not one person ever guessing Toy Story being on there too. </p><p>Toni <em> adored </em> those films. Cheryl knew it had been a staple of her childhood and now served as her go to whenever she was sad or sick, or simply wanted a lighthearted, easy watch. </p><p>“Of course we can watch Toy Story my beautiful girl, although I’ll be honest at this point I’d just assumed it was a given,” Cheryl smiles in a way that’s reserved only for Toni, turning to head down the hallway with her love and out the door for a few weeks of freedom. </p><p>——————</p><p>A few hours later finds the girls tucked up on the sofa under blankets. The pair freshly showered and stomachs full with the dinner Cheryl had cooked for them. Nanna Rose had headed to her room a while ago and the only sound echoing through the house was that of Toy Story 2 playing from the television and surround sound speakers. </p><p>Sipping their hot chocolates and cuddled up together, the pair enjoyed the quiet company of each other. That is until Toni’s thoughts, no longer able to be contained in her head, come spilling out and breaking the quiet. </p><p>“It’s sad,” Toni pauses, but before Cheryl can decipher what she’s talking about, the smaller girl sighs and continues, “Toy Story, if you think about it, it’s just really damn sad.” Cheryl knows that whilst this series was a great love of Toni’s, she was about to learn the deeper meaning of why.</p><p> “The toys they just, they’re metaphors, you know, for people. They want to be loved <em> so bad, </em> they just want some company and they think they’ve found the place where they fit and someone loves them and cares for them, and then that person grows up and leaves them or tosses them aside and forgets about them. And then they’re like I’m doing what I think I’m supposed to and it worked for a while but now you don’t want me anymore, and they don’t know what they did <em> wrong. </em> And then they get given to someone new and they have a new life, they think ‘finally this person loves me’ and then the cycle goes round again.” </p><p>Cheryl’s eyes brim at Toni’s melancholy comments, and how not only how profoundly correct she was, but also because this is exactly how Toni had been feeling, not just today but in the lead up to this holiday. </p><p>Toni often used other scenarios and metaphors to talk about herself, because then, in her mind, she wasn’t technically opening up about herself and it made it easier to be vulnerable, and Cheryl realises that’s exactly what was happening right now. </p><p>“Oh Toni, that’s, that’s just so <em> sad. </em> But they do have love, sometimes it just takes time to find the right person that has the right love for them.” Cheryl was well aware that they were now talking in metaphors and not necessarily about the film, but she also knew that it was easier for Toni this way. </p><p>“All they want is to find love and they don’t understand why everything is so, <em> temporary. </em> And after a while in the cycle the toys end up not knowing how to hold themselves in front of people because they’re scared it’ll mean that person doesn’t love them, so they literally <em> don’t.”  </em></p><p>Tears are freely flowing down Toni’s cheeks now, but Cheryl knows as heartbreaking as this moment is, Toni needs this. “Oh my love, it’s okay,” Cheryl runs her fingers soothingly over the soft skin of Toni’s arm, “but the thing is, as sad as it is that the toys have to go through that, one day they’ll find their home with someone who adores them and will never grow out of love with them. Their place will never be temporary, and that person will keep them until they’re old and will always cherish them.”</p><p>“You say that Cher, but, but that’s what Jessie thought, Emily loved her so much and then one day she just <em> left </em> her and Jessie couldn't understand <em> why. </em>And then when she goes Andy’s family with Bullseye she’s just so scared because what if the same thing happens again? And then she’s sad because Bullseye makes friends with Woody and she doesn’t know how to handle it because he’s her best friend and her only constant and then suddenly he’s starting to leave her too.” </p><p>Cheryl’s brain clicks into a place of full understanding, Jessie had always been Toni’s favourite character and now the redhead could see why, because Toni <em> related </em> to her. Jessie's story resonated with something inside of her. Toni looked at Jessie and saw her own self staring back, their fractured lives a perfect mirror, and it was more than just in a metaphorical sense. </p><p>Both their lives had started out happy and good, Jessie living the good life with Emily, mirrored by Toni’s life which, until the age of seven, was filled with happy memories of Saturdays baking and evenings filled with laughter as her Father helped her with her homework. </p><p>And then life dropped a bombshell on them, with catastrophic repercussions. Jessie was cast away, thrown in a charity box by the one person she thought would always love her, her best friend leaving her forever. And for Toni, a rainy night in November left her an orphan at seven, her parents' lives being stolen and thus Toni’s best friends leaving her forever too. </p><p>Both of them then spent an extended period of time desperately searching for love and something to cling to to give them a sense of permeability to their lives in a time where they both found themselves so painfully <em> alone. </em></p><p>Whilst the both of them eventually found new lives, neither of them were ever very far from their pasts. Never truly being able to relax or find comfort for fear that once they did this new found life would too be stolen from them. </p><p>“Toni,” Cheryl starts, her heart heavy, “that’s heartbreaking, but Jessie has her family now, she’s found a group of friends and people that will look after her, she’s found a <em> home.” </em></p><p>“But Cher,” Toni looks up at her with pitiful eyes, “what if, what if after everything the same thing happens again, what if Andy grows up and just doesn’t want them anymore, and he throws them away just like Emily did to Jessie before?” </p><p>Cheryl wraps her arms around Toni in a fierce hug, knowing that Toni was no longer truly talking about the film, still playing quietly in the background. No Toni was now talking about Cheryl, and more specifically the home she had found for herself at Thistle House.</p><p>Pale fingers come to rest under Toni’s chin, tilting her head up gently and forcing the smaller girls eyes to meet her own. “Toni, I know that in life there are so many uncertainties, and we never truly know what’s just around the corner, it’s scary and sometimes our past haunts us, making us apprehensive about the future, I get that. Sometimes things happen, and as horrible as they are they change us forever. But you also have to understand that some of those things are good things. Yes Jessie and the others never truly know what’s going to happen, and their pasts might have influence on their worries for the future. But at the same time they have to understand that the past is the past, and their future doesn’t always have to reflect that.”</p><p>Toni tries to pull her head away from Cheryl’s grip under her chin, the vulnerability shown in their conversation making her want to hide. However, as she turns away, Cheryl moves her hand to cup Toni’s cheek, guiding her face once again to make brown eyes meet her own. “Toni, I know that you worry sometimes, and that your past and your circumstances play on your mind, but this is your home now, and it’s not temporary, it’s not going anywhere, <em> I’m </em> not going anywhere. You have new circumstances now and I know that you worry that all good things must end because that’s what you’ve grown up thinking, but I promise you, your home here, your place at Riverdale High, your friends, me, <em> us,</em> none of it is going anywhere.”</p><p>Tears spill down Toni’s cheeks, the uncertainty in her eyes not going unseen by Cheryl. “But Cher, you don’t <em> know </em> that, what if, what if one day something changes, and you don’t feel like that? Jessie, the other toys, they always thought that their circumstances would be forever but then things changed, they didn’t see it coming but they changed and they weren’t wanted anymore.”</p><p>Chery sighs, an idea coming into her mind, “Wait here okay, I’ll be right back.” </p><p>Before Toni could protest Cheryl was up and leaving the room. The sound of her footsteps on the stairs had Toni questioning if she’d said something wrong, what if this conversation had made Cheryl realise that Toni’s concerns weren’t just that, that there was truth behind them. </p><p>Lost in her thoughts, Toni didn’t notice Cheryl return to the room until she was standing in front of her, holding something. </p><p>No, not <em> something, </em>Nigel. </p><p>Toni reaches for him automatically but instead of simply passing him over to her, Cheryl crouches down in front of Toni’s current spot on the couch and places him on her thighs. “Cher what-,” the redhead cuts her off with a quiet ‘shhh’ before making sure she had eye contact with Toni, desperately wanting her to fully hear what she was saying. </p><p>“I brought Nigel here to help me make a point. TT I know you’ve grown up in less than stellar circumstances, but I need you to understand that the worries you have about all this being taken away from you, I won’t let that happen okay?” </p><p>Toni looks at Cheryl with wary eyes, unsure as to what Nigel had to do with this. “But Cher,” </p><p>“No ma chèrie, just trust me on this okay?” Toni simply nods so Cheryl continues, ”I have a question, how long have you known Nigel?”</p><p>A wash of confusion comes across Toni’s face but she answers anyway, “well I’ve had him since I was 7 but I’ve known him since I was born.” </p><p>Toni looks down to the chocolate coloured bunny on her lap, instinctively reaching out to run her hand through his fur.</p><p> “And when are you going to get bored of him and get rid of him?”</p><p>Toni draws in a gasp at Cheryl’s question, shocked at the absurdity of her implication, “Cher, I would never, he was my mom’s and now he’s mine and I love him, I’d never get rid of him.” </p><p>Cheryl smiles, “exactly Toni,” she ducks her head to try and reconnect their eye contact, her point however, is lost on her girlfriend. “I don’t understand.”</p><p>“Toni, where does Nigel live now, where’s his home?” </p><p>If Toni thought the question was silly she didn’t show it, “here. At Thistlehouse.” Cheryl smiles, “and do you think there’s a day that <em> I’d </em> turn around and suddenly tell you to get rid of him?”</p><p>Toni’s eyes dart towards Nigel again, “no, I, I, you wouldn’t Cher, right? You’d never.” </p><p>A pale hand reaches out to clasp around Toni’s small one, “of course not, and that’s my point TT. Nigel isn’t the only one who has a home here with me, you do too, and you always will, unless <em> you </em> decide to go, which for the record I hope you never do.” Toni whispers a quiet “never” as if she couldn’t quite believe Cheryl even comprehended the idea of her being capable of doing such a thing. </p><p>“You have these thoughts about cycles, and the past coming back round to bite you. And I hear what you’re saying about Toy Story my love, I do, but at the same time, the things you’re saying, they don’t have to happen.”</p><p>Cheryl reaches out and places her hand on Nigel, “Nigel’s home with you isn’t <em>temporary,</em> just like your home with me isn’t temporary either. Yes the toys in the film have bad experiences sometimes and it is horrible for them, but those experiences don’t define them. Their circumstances change, but sometimes they change for the better and that’s that. There is no cycle beginning anew, there’s just a new beginning. Toni, I know you have insecurities about the prospect of finding happiness and it all being ripped away from you, but I promise you, that won’t happen here, not with me. I know this time of year is hard for you, I know it serves to remind you of the things you’ve lost, but perhaps, this year, you might also let me remind you of the things you’ve gained. And also perhaps, with Nigel’s assistance I can help you understand that your place here, with me, our relationship, your home, none of that is going anywhere my love.”</p><p>Cheryl takes note of the uncertainty still written across Toni’s face. “Put it this way, you love Nigel right? You’d never fathom not having him with you and wherever you go he goes.”</p><p>Toni nods. </p><p>“Well sweetheart that’s how I feel about you, about us. I love you Toni, I promise that I always will, and as hard as it might be for you to get that, the way I feel about you, it’s not temporary, it’s forever. Okay?”</p><p>Toni nods as Cheryl moves to sit beside her, encompassing her small frame into pale arms tightly. “I’ve got you Toni, I always will. You may have grown up surrounded by uncertainty, and I’d give anything to be able to change that for you but I can’t take that pain away. What I can do is remind you every day how loved and <em> wanted </em> you are. Not just by me but also by our friends. There’s so many people whose lives you’ve entered and now you have they wouldn’t dream of having it any other way.”</p><p>Toni lays her head on Cheryl’s shoulder, pulling Nigel into her chest, “I love Nigel, I’d never not want him anymore,” Cheryl smiles down at her. “My love, that’s my whole point. Okay let’s do this, say that again, but replace ‘I’ with me and ‘Nigel’ with you.”</p><p>“I-.” She falters but Chery encourages her, “go on my love, because you need to hear it, you need to understand how true it is.</p><p>Toni draws in a breath, “you love me, you’d never not want me anymore.” Tears spill down rosy cheeks as Toni’s heart bursts, having spoken the words herself she finally thinks she might just let herself believe them. Cheryl presses a kiss against Toni’s temple and nestled further into the back of the sofa, turning her attention back to the movie to allow Toni and her mind some space. </p><p>As the film came to an end, with Jessie and Bullseye finding a new home with Andy, Toni couldn’t help but get lost in her thoughts. </p><p>Yes her past was filled with uncertainty and yes she still worried about the permeability of things, but as she looks at Nigel, she realises that maybe, <em> just maybe, </em> it didn’t always have to be like that. Yes Jessie had gone through pain and loss, just like her, and yes it had left the both of them questioning the security of their belonging, but in the end, Jessie found somewhere to call home. All of the toys did, they found friends and others that supported them, who understood.</p><p> And as she ran her hand through his fur, Toni thought about Nigel, she’d never get rid of him, she couldn’t <em> fathom </em> ever doing such a thing. He was a part of her, he had a place in her heart, and weirdly enough she considered herself to have a friend in him.</p><p> And she realised, that that’s what Cheryl meant, that, yes her past was a giant ball of ‘temporary’, but her present, and her future, they didn’t have to be. Cycles didn’t always have to continue, sometimes they were broken. Sometimes something new came along and it wasn’t the beginning of the end, it was the beginning of something new, something unknown. </p><p>As the credits roll onto the screen the smaller girl looks up to Cheryl, planting a kiss on her cheek, “thank you.” Cheryl looks down to Toni, confused as to why she was being thanked for simply trying to make Toni see how wanted she was. </p><p>“Of course my love. And I know that Thistlehouse, more specifically our room, has remained unchanged for the most part. But, if it would make you feel better and show you that this is just as much <em> your </em> home as it is mine, how do you feel about a little redecorating?”</p><p>Toni sits back and gasps, “you’d do that, for me?” </p><p>Cheryl reaches out and strokes the pad of her thumb across Toni’s cheeks, wiping away her tears. “Oh TT, Of course I would. It’s not just my room or house anymore, it’s <em> ours, </em> and so it’s only right that this house represents the both of us.” </p><p>The pink haired girl launches herself at Cheryl, wrapping her arms around her, Nigel falling to the floor in the process, “thank you Cher, thank you.” Cheryl wraps her arms around Toni, holding her securely against her, “oh my love, anything for you.” She pulls away, picking Nigel up and placing him back on Toni’s lap, ”this is your home now, you and Nigel, anything to show you that it’s not going anywhere. That <em> I’m </em> not going anywhere.” </p><p>Toni wipes her tears away with the back of her hand, “gosh I just, I love you Cher, so much.”</p><p>“I love you too TT, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”</p><p> Toni nods, finally accepting that yes there are things that are temporary in life, and yes sometimes the past makes you scared about the future. But this wasn’t something Toni needed to worry about. As she looks at Nigel on her lap, stroking her hand over his fur, she comes to finally believe that her home with Cheryl, her relationship, her friends, all of it, they weren’t temporary, they were hers, and they weren’t going anywhere. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Taa daa! Sorry it was a bit of a sad one but it was cute at the end! Next chap is gonna be pure floof so hopefully you can forgive me</p><p>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Nigel, meet Benji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Toni finds a stray puppy, the rest they say is history.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey I'm back!</p>
<p>This is pure softness and floof, hope you enjoy! It's kinda long as well to make up for my lack of updates.</p>
<p>Luce :)</p>
<p>Twitter: TheNigelTopaz</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Cheryl walks through the front door of Thistlehouse late Friday evening after hanging out with Veronica after Vixen's practice, she knows something’s up. She can sense it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her suspicions are practically confirmed when she calls out to greet Toni, as she does every time she arrives home, and instead of being met with a response, she hears Toni shushing and pleading in the living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dropping her keys in the bowl on the hallway table and placing her bag neatly next to it, Cheryl heads over to the living room doorway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever sight she thought she would be met with, this wasn't it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There, kneeling on the floor in the middle of the living room and desperately trying to hide something behind her back, was Toni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Cheryl could ask her what was going on, a ball of fluff came bounding out from behind her girlfriend and towards Cheryl, the pink haired girl desperately trying, but failing, to grab it before it came skidding to a halt in front of Cheryl’s Louboutins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Antoinette, pray tell, what on earth is this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring the use of her full name due to the less-than-impressed tone of Cheryl's voice, Toni winces and rises to her feet, walking over to scoop the puppy up off the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smaller girl kisses Cheryl on the cheek, “uhhh hey babe, how was your day?” Cheryl snorts, “oh no, TT, don’t hey babe me, why is there a puppy in our living room?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni seems to deliberate her options, “well…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Toni.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl’s voice is firm, the smaller girl recognising the authoritative tone and knowing she has no other option than to spill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni inhales deeply before proceeding to ramble quicker than Cheryl thinks she's ever heard her girlfriend speak before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay so I knew you were out with V and, because Fangs was gonna drop me home anyway, I decided to just go back to the trailer park with the boys for a bit, and no one wanted to leave when I did but I was like ‘it’s cool I like to walk anyways’, so I was walking home and I was walking past The Square, you know where the convenience store and The Wyrm and all that are, and there was this cardboard box and it was kinda shut but it had a note next to it saying ‘take them they’re free’ and obviously I was confused and it piqued my interest, because let's be honest nothing in the Southside is just given away like that, so I opened the box and there was this little guy just curled up in there and he looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sad</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he was all all alone and clearly no one wanted him, he was the last one left and I couldn’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span> him there Cher, I couldn’t, and he was so cold so I wrapped him up in my jacket and brought him here, and then you came home and now we’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni, who is now staring at this ball of fluff in her arms stroking his fur gently, rattles off her story so quickly that Cheryl not only has to concentrate simply to keep up, but is also left wondering if her girlfriend had taken even a singular breath within the entire duration of her spiel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what, pray tell TT, are you planning to do with him now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni looks up, her face alone telling Cheryl everything she needs to know, “no, absolutely not Antionette, we are not keeping it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni narrowed her eyes at Cheryl for the use of her full name for the second time, but ultimately she knew it was a sign her girlfriend was putting her foot down. Instantaneously a pout is formed. Knowing she had Cheryl wrapped around her little finger, Toni decides to use that moment to test just how far she could push it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The puppy starts fidgeting in the pink haired girl's arms so she places him gently on the floor before stepping close to her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around the redheads waist, “but babe…” Cheryl cuts her off, “absolutely not TT.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clearly Cheryl wasn’t as wrapped around her little finger as Toni thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead continues, her tone leaving no room for arguments, “I’ll allow you 2 days to find it a permanent home, and to be clear, that will not be Thistlehouse. In the meantime you may house it here, however after that it’s gone. I do not want a dog messing up the place, it's bad enough when you have the boys over.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl decides to ignore her love’s retort of ‘you love when the boys come over and you know it’, to instead ensure Toni knew she wasn’t messing around. “I’m serious Toni, whilst I agree it should live in a loving home and not a box on the Southside, I am not allowing it to be this home. You have 2 days, I mean it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She presses a kiss to Toni’s cheek and heads out of the living room, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni turns back to the puppy, who was rolling around on the rug, flopping beside him and rubbing his belly, “I know, she's a meanie, but ignore her, she’s just hangry, I’ll get her to come around, you’ll see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard that TT.” Toni winces and the puppy moves to try and chew her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—————————-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that evening finds Cheryl and Toni curled up together on the sofa, the puppy sleeping on the floor in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Cher I think he’s an Australian Shepherd, a black tri one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl has absolutely no clue what her girlfriend means, “TT what on earth are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Benji,” Toni says simply, as if that was supposed to provide Cheryl with all the answers she needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl looks up from her phone, where she’d been scrolling through Twitter, to look at her love quizzically only to find her looking at her own phone. “Toni, who is Benji?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The puppy, I named him. Look, Cher doesn’t he look so similar?” Toni turns her phone screen to show Cheryl, images looking uncannily like the puppy at their feet filling the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl looks down at the dog in question, “oh no TT, </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely not,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I know what you're trying to do and I’m warning you now, don't even try it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni looks up from her phone, sending Cheryl a look of confusion, “I’m not trying to do anything Cher, I just wanted to know what breed he is, that’s all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead rolls her eyes and turns to Toni with a knowing look, “TT it’s not about that, it’s the fact you named him.” Toni raises an eyebrow, “yeah and? We can’t exactly refer to him as ’the dog’ can we? It’s just a name Cher.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl sighs, “it’s more than that Toni and you know it, first it’s a name, then you’re bonding with it, and then you’re buying it things, then you’re letting it sleep on the bed and before you know it you’ve grown too attached and you’re not even considering finding it a home. I said two days my love, and I mean it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni pouts and reaches down to stroke the puppy’s fur, “I just thought he should have a name is all, I wanted him to feel important.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl huffs, if she wasn’t so in love with Toni she would be exasperated by her antics. She looks at her phone and notices how late it’s gotten, “come on we should head to bed, it’s late and I’m tired, and I know I’m going to ache tomorrow from practice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni laughs standing and holding out her hands pulling her girl up too, “and who’s fault was that? I’m not the one that made us drill the routine so many times Betty thought she was gonna faint.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl laughs, “well the new section looked messy and you know I expect nothing short of perfection. And Betty wasn’t going to faint, she was doing it for attention, she’s a drama queen TT, we all know it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Toni makes sure Benji is settled in his makeshift bed of blankets in the kitchen, Cheryl smiles at the endearing sight of Toni kissing him on the head before joining her in the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair head up to their bedroom, but at the sound of tiny paws padding on the hallway floorboards behind them, Cheryl turns around and is met with the sight of the puppy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Benji,</span>
  </em>
  <span> following them to their bedroom. “Absolutely not, back into bed you tiny creature.” Toni laughs before picking him up and heading back towards the stairs, “c’mon Benji back to bed, you have to sleep down here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later Toni walks into their room and the girls get ready for bed, their nighttime routines working in perfect synchronisation. As they get into bed, Cheryl pulls Toni into her, wrapping her arms around her love from behind and pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. “So much for letting me be the big spoon,” Toni grumbles and Cheryl lets out a chuckle followed by a sleepy, “you knew that was never going to happen. Goodnight sweetheart, I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni smiles and runs her hand over the arm curled around her waist, “good night babe, I love you too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>——————-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second Toni’s eyes open she knows something is off. Looking around the room she couldn’t pinpoint exactly what was different, but she could sense it. Something wasn’t quite right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl had yet to wake, it was one of those rare mornings where Toni woke up before her, but the smaller girl was too busy trying to work out what was making the room feel so odd to relish in it and tease her for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she glances round the room the only thing Toni takes note of is that their bedroom door is open wider than usual, but that could be anything, perhaps Cheryl got up in the night is all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of, Toni feels the redhead stir beside her, looking down as pale hands rub sleepy eyes, “hey sleepyhead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl instantly notices the edge to Toni’s voice, “good morning TT, what’s wrong? You’re not usually awake before me, everything okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sits up as Toni shrugs, “I don’t know how to explain it, something feels… off, like something’s different, but I can’t figure out what.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl sits up, placing a hand on top of Toni’s she glances round the room, her eyes immediately falling on what had caused the atmosphere to shift, or rather the lack thereof. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Toni, where's Nigel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni’s eyes widen, looking round to Nigel’s spot on the window seat. “He’s in his spot like alw…”  she freezes, “Cher, where is he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost instantly the taller girl is up and out of bed, walking over to the window seat to see if the bunny in question had simply fallen over. As she reaches the window Cheryl looks along the floor and searches the area, checking under the blankets and pillows arranged there, but to no avail. She turns back to Toni, still sitting in bed and looking increasingly concerned at the prospect of the disappearance of her beloved toy. “Toni, Nigel’s not here,” Cheryl’s brows are furrowed with a mixture of worry and confusion, “I haven’t moved him, I assume you didn’t either?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni shakes her head, tears beginning to form in her eyes, “I haven’t touched him since we cleaned yesterday, but I put him back in his spot I swear.” The worry in her voice was becoming more prominent and Cheryl knew she needed to rectify the situation quickly and stop the impending panic that was forming in Toni’s mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, well I haven’t moved him either but he can’t have wandered far, he’s probably just gotten misplaced in our cleaning is all, we’ll find him my love I promise.” Cheryl walks back to the bed and places a reassuring hand to her girlfriend's cheek, “he’s here somewhere TT, don’t fret.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni nods, albeit dubiously, and sighs. She gets out of bed and together the pair begin to move through the room trying to find Nigel. The longer they look and the less likely it seems he’ll be found, Toni’s breath quickens and grows increasingly shallow in her chest. The pairs searching becomes less methodical and more akin to simply tearing through the room, rummaging through even the most unlikely of places to try and find the lost bunny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When no inch of the room has been left unturned, but to no avail, Toni’s resolve breaks. Slumping down on the bed, her heart thumping and her breathing growing more erratic by the second, panicked tears beginning to roll down her cheeks, “Cher he’s not here, I, I don’t get it, I haven’t moved him and nor have you, why isn’t he there? He’s just gone, Nigel’s, I don't- where is he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl moves to stand in front of the panicked girl, pulling her into her body and stroking her hair, “he can’t have gone far my love. At worst he’s just gotten caught up with the laundry and is sat downstairs in the basket with the bedsheets and blankets yet to be washed. Why don’t we have one last check in here, I’ll go make some tea and we’ll go check the laundry basket?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni nods and sighs before standing up, looking around the room as if Nigel might have magically appeared during their conversation. The girls scour the room once more but the bunny is nowhere to be found. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl wraps Toni up in her arms, wiping away her tears and bringing a hand to cup the back of her head as it rested against her chest. She knew how treasured Nigel was to her and she could feel the panic and worry at the prospect of him being lost radiating off her in waves. “He’s here somewhere mon petit amour I have no doubt, he’s just gone wandering is all. Let’s go have that tea and I’ll check the laundry baskets okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni nods and steps backwards, Cheryl takes her hand to provide her at least some comfort and leads her towards the doorway. As the taller girl opens the door she stops dead, and gasps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cher, what? What is it?” Toni is already on edge and Cheryl’s strange behaviour was making her worry even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Toni, it would appear I have found the culprit of Nigel’s wanderings, look.” Cheryl looks back over her shoulder towards Toni, gesturing for her love to look at what she’d seen. Toni steps closer to Cheryl, peeking over her shoulder and releasing a gasp of her own at the scene her eyes fell upon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There, curled up on the floor outside their bedroom door, was Benji. Benji who was sleeping peacefully, his head resting on a dark furry pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nigel!” Toni practically shouts, rushing forward and scooping up Nigel from under the, now startled and very confused, puppy and holding him tightly to her chest. “I thought I’d lost you, I was so scared.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni begins to check every inch of the bunny to make sure no harm had come to him, which by some miracle it hadn’t. She hears Benji begin to whine at the loss of his pillow but Toni holds Nigel even tighter to her chest, angling her body away from the puppy protectively and narrowing her eyes at him, “mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl laughs at her girlfriend's childish antics and, much to Toni’s surprise, crouches down in front of Benji and places one hand under his chin, turning his face to meet her own, demanding his attention. Even greater to Toni’s surprise, the puppy actually gives it to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles, she knew her girlfriend drew attention wherever she went, but to be given it by something with perhaps the smallest attention span known to man, was quite something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Benji no. Nigel does not belong to you. He belongs to Toni. It was naughty of you to steal him away.” Toni smiles at the scene, not only was Cheryl giving full eye contact and talking to Benji as if he understood her, but he actually seemed to be listening to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead stands, turning towards her girl and opening her arms towards her, which Toni gratefully steps into. “It would seem a certain someone crept into our room whilst we slept and stole him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni laughs, her anxiety slowly calming now her beloved toy had been found, “it would explain why the door was more open than usual, I thought it was you but it must’ve been him sneaking in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well TT, I still propose that tea. Why don’t we put Nigel back but make sure he’s out of reach to ensure his safety and then head down and I’ll make us some?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me babe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>——————-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later on, when Toni’s heart palpitations have calmed and Nigel has been placed further back on the seat - sufficiency tried and tested out of reach of Benji, Cheryl’s in the kitchen making dinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She calls Toni in as she dishes up, turning around to send her an adoring smile when her love enters the room, Benji hot on her heels. “Sit down my love, I made that chicken pasta you like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni’s eyes go wide, knowing exactly which dish her girlfriend was talking about, her stomach growling with excitement. Living on the Southside meant Toni had grown up dining on whatever basic groceries they could afford, tins and frozen foods mainly, but moving in with Cheryl had opened up a whole new world to her palate. Plus her girlfriend loves to cook and was excellent at it, so Toni’s definitely got no complaints. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Toni moves to get them both drinks she notices something unusual, “is someone else joining us Cher?” She gestures towards the bowl situated by their plates, filled with not only the same chicken from their pasta, but also some rice. “Oh no TT, I, I made dinner for our furry friend, we can’t let him starve after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni’s eyes widen, “you, you made Benji dinner? You cooked rice especially for him? You’re letting a dog eat the same thing you made for us?” To say she was perplexed would be an understatement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl’s cheeks flush red as she finishes dressing their plates and carries them to the kitchen table, they only really used the dining room when hosting or special occasions. “Well I wasn’t going to let him starve Toni, Benji needs food too you know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni laughs and moves over to one of the cupboards, opening the door she lifts up the small bag of dried dog food she’d bought on her way home from rescuing the pup, “I bought him some food yesterday, I was gonna feed him after dinner, and I did give him breakfast too this morning, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you know.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redness adorning Cheryl's cheeks darkens as Toni chuckles and places Benji’s dinner on the floor. The excited puppy immediately digs in as Toni takes her seat across from her girl to begin her own dinner. Cheryl speaks bashfully “I, I hadn’t realised, I thought, well actually I didn’t know what I thought, I just didn’t want him to be hungry is all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni smirks, her voice taking on a teasing tone, “admit it Cher, he’s growing on you. You made him dinner especially, and I saw you giving him cuddles earlier, don't think I didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shush TT, it was just quickly is all. Now stop teasing me and have your dinner before it gets cold.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni decides not to push it, she sends Cheryl a cheeky salute “yes ma’am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>————-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the table has been cleared and the dishwasher started, the girls retire to the living room, cuddling on the sofa whilst Ru Paul plays on the television. Cheryl wouldn’t have been caught dead watching this show even a year ago, but it’s one of Toni’s guilty pleasures, and she’d be lying if she said it hadn’t grown on her immensely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benji was curled up on the floor by their feet but had been constantly whining and pestering them for attention since they sat down. As he begins to whine again, Toni slides down from the sofa to the floor scratching his head, “shh little guy it’s okay I’m here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl finds the sight adorable and can’t help but follow suit, situating herself on the floor beside her girl. Benji stands and trots over to the redhead looking up at her expectantly so she begins to take over from Toni’s stroking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benji yawns and lays down between them, and as he lays his chin on Cheryl's leg, Toni feels like her heart might burst from the utter sweetness of it all. A few minutes pass, pale fingers absentmindedly scratching behind a fluffy ear, but as Cheryl becomes focused on the program, discussing the runway looks with her love, her movements slow until her hand is simply resting on her leg by Benji's head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That is until a small whine is heard and a wet nose is nudging pale fingers, pestering Cheryl to continue her affections. Toni watches the scene as her heart melts whilst Cheryl simply laughs, deciding to pause her stroking again to test and see if Benji would react the same way, which of course he does, a little nose once again nudging her hand to continue. As Cheryl resumes her tickles once more she turns to Toni with a pout “that is the most adorable thing, he’s such a softie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni sends her a knowing smirk, “he likes you Cher, and I know he’s growing on you. You’re bonding, now who’s getting attached?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl rolls her eyes, but notably doesn’t deny Toni’s comments, rather responding with a simple, “well, he is sweet,” as the pair turn back to the tv show. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every so often Toni glances to her left to take in the scene, Benji sleeping with his head on Cheryl’s leg as she gently scratches behind his ear, both of them more than content. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One episode rolls into another and by the time Netflix is asking them if they’re still watching, they both decide that it would be sensible to turn in for the night and head up to bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Toni even reaches for him, Cheryl has gently picked up Benji, who both girls can’t help but coo at for his sleepy state, and is carrying him into the kitchen to put him to bed. Toni collects the reminenets of their late night snacks, putting them away in the kitchen before crouching down to say goodnight to Benji. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she heads towards the stairs she can hear Cheryl talking to him behind her, “and you stay down here tonight, no sneaking upstairs to try and make friends with Nigel again okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both girls head up to bed, falling asleep in each other’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>———-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next afternoon finds Toni in a panic. Cheryl had been out all day ‘running errands’ and the time alone had hit Toni with a sudden realisation, it was day 2, she hadn’t found Benji a new home. Hell she hadn’t even started looking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing Cheryl had put her foot down when she’d said she had two days, Toni had spent the last hour curled up on the floor with the puppy, part of her not baring the thought of him not being in her life anymore, the other part of her not having even the faintest of ideas as to how she was supposed to go about rehoming him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she hears a key in the door and knowing it was her girlfriend returning home, Toni’s panic increases tenfold. “TT I’m home my love,” Cheryl's voice echoes down the hallway, Benji’s ears perk up and he’s instantly bounding out the room and down the hallway towards her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni can hear her girl's laughter at the puppy’s antics but her attention is focused on the pounding in her chest. She hears heels clicking on the floorboards, but doesn’t register Cheryl’s voice until she’s stood in front of her, Benji flopping to lie on the floor, “everything okay mon petit amour? You look stressed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not wanting to draw attention to the end of her time limit to find her new friend a home, Toni brushes her off with a simple “nothings wrong, I’m fine.” Cheryl doesn’t push it, but knows what’s about to come will probably rectify her love’s mood, and so she continues, “look at what I bought today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although distracted, Toni lifts her head to meet her girlfriend's eyes, watching as she pulls something out of a shopping bag she didn’t even realise Cheryl was holding. As her eyes focus on the item Cheryl is holding however, everything seems to snap into place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because there in Cheryl's hands was a collar and a lead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Red ones. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there, hanging from the collar was a little circular pendant with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Benji</span>
  </em>
  <span> engraved on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that only implied one thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cher, is, does, does that mean?” Toni doesn’t want to sound too hopeful but the way Cheryl is smiling down at her makes her think that perhaps her excitement isn’t entirely misplaced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well TT I was thinking about the past couple of days and how quickly a certain someone has created an impact and bonded with us. I’ve been thinking about how nice it’s been having him around and strangely enough how safter I feel knowing he’s here. Whilst I know I said no before I think, if you still would like, we should give Benji a home with us here at Thistlehouse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cher, really? I, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we,</span>
  </em>
  <span> can keep him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl smiles, Toni was acting like a child, but gosh was it endearing to witness. She knew Toni had always yearned for a dog, her brief stint looking after Hot Dog during her Serpent initiation was the closest she’d ever gotten, until now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Toni, we can keep him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pink haired girl practically squeals in delight, scooping up the puppy from the floor and peppering kisses all over his fur. She places him back down on the floor before moving towards Cheryl, wrapping her arms around her and placing kisses to a pale cheek. “Thank you Cher, honestly, I appreciate it a lot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead smiles down at her girlfriend, “it’s okay my love you don’t need to thank me, I know how desperately you’ve always wanted a dog. And if I’m being completely honest I have too, and I wouldn’t be able to bear thinking of him living with another family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl presses a kiss to Toni’s forehead and steps back from her, reaching back into the shopping bag, “I got him this as well, amongst some other things.” Toni looks as she produces a cuddly blue dinosaur from the bag, “I thought perhaps if he had his own it would pacify his want for Nigel.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni laughs, watching as Cheryl bends down to give the toy to Benji, who instantly takes hold of it and begins to play, running round the living room with the dinosaur clutched in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do have some rules though.” </span>
  <span>Toni laughs,”of course you do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious Antoinette, there has to be rules otherwise we know he will wreak havoc.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay first off I resent the use of my full name, that’s uncalled for, and secondly what are the rules?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl laughs, sitting on the sofa, tugging Toni’s hand to pull her to sit next to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Firstly, a dog as I’m sure you’re aware is a big responsibility, those responsibilities of which shall be split evenly between us, taking it in turns to feed and walk him etcetera. Secondly, he has to go to puppy classes to be house trained and well</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>behaved, and we’re going to have to puppy proof the house. Thirdly, our bedroom is off limits. And finally, he’s not allowed on the furniture, not the couch and especially not our bed. He has a bed that I have on order from the store, amongst other things, that is more than sufficient, and as such I better not catch you trying to sneak him upstairs to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni takes in the rules, deciding they seemed reasonable enough, “okay deal.” When Cheryl nods, Toni knows the deed is done and Benji is now officially theirs, the happiness radiating off her in waves, “omg Cher we have a puppy, the most adorable, perfect puppy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rushes over to Benji, scooping him up and cooking at him, “welcome to the family Benji Topaz-Blossom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl smiles at the sheer joy Toni is emitting, her cheeks darkening at the surname her love had given their new friend, “I mean it though TT, no sofa and absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>no bed.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Cher, I hear you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—————-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a week later when Cheryl comes home to find Toni curled up with Benji. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>On the sofa.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cher I know okay but it was a scary film and he was protecting me.” Cheryl sighs but makes no move to move him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two weeks after the sofa rule is broken and subsequently written off, Cheryl walks into their bedroom to find Toni fast asleep in bed with none other than Benji curled up on a blanket by her feet. Cheryl doesn’t have the heart to tell him to get off the bed so she simply strokes his head and slides into bed next to them, mentally crossing the no Benji on the bed rule off her list too and debating whether to get him a second bed for their room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles as she pulls Toni’s sleeping form into her arms, their little family of two had been extended to three, and Cheryl wouldn’t have it any other way. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed!<br/>I won't lie im pretty busy atm and I've been sick too so updates are gonna be a bit sporadic for a while both on this and TMTTW - says me acting like they haven't been for ages, sorry 'bout it.</p>
<p>Oh and I feel like it’s worth mentioning that Benji will be popping in and out of future chapters, he’s a Topaz-Blossom now! <br/>As always any thoughts drop me a comment!<br/>Luce :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A night to remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How we all wish the prom ep will go but we can but dream because the writers hate Choni</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi I'm back!<br/>It's been so long I know and I'm sorry, life is busy ya know? But this is super long to try and make up for it!</p><p>anyways I'm back with a new chapter, hope you enjoy!</p><p>as always, any comments/requests etc drop them below!</p><p>Luce :)</p><p>twitter: @TheNigelTopaz</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toni sighs as she walks into one of the many spare bedrooms of Thistlehouse, this one in particular having been renamed ‘Toni’s room’, in Cheryl's attempt to give Toni her own space to escape to and make her own.</p><p>Her small arms were full with her make up bag, curlers, hairspray and an all important box. She dumps them onto the bed amongst the other items she’s brought in previously, before heading to the wardrobe and pulling out a dress bag, hanging it up on the back of the door. </p><p>Stepping back and surveying the room to make sure she has everything she needs, Toni notices a vital missing component and heads out of the room towards her and Cheryl’s bedroom, knocking gently on the door. </p><p>“TT is that you? I told you no peeking.” Cheryl’s voice echoes from inside their bedroom, both girls having decided to get ready in different rooms to add a proper reveal to the excitement of the day. </p><p>“I’m not Cher I promise, I just forgot something that’s all.”</p><p>“I’ve already started getting ready, what is it I’ll hand it to you.”</p><p>Toni nervously shifts on her feet, the adrenaline from the importance of today already had her anxiety peaking and for some reason, despite truthfully knowing Cheryl would never, she was apprehensive to tell the redhead what she wanted for fear she’d find it silly. </p><p>“TT, are you still there?”</p><p>“Yeah I, I just, it’s stupid but I wanted to get Nigel, that’s all.”</p><p>Before Toni could backtrack and retract her comment, the door opens slightly, a pale arm with freshly manicured red nails reaching out and passing Nigel to her, Toni catching a glimpse of a red towel through the gap. ”My love, it's not stupid at all. Now shoo, I need to shower and get ready.”</p><p>Toni takes Nigel, tucking him under her arm gently, a blush spreading across her cheeks at Cheryl’s understanding, “okay I’m going Cher I promise, I love you.”</p><p>The door opens to reveal Cheryl, standing in nothing but a towel, who leans out forward and presses a quick kiss to Toni’s cheek, “I love you too, now shoo.”</p><p>Toni laughs as the door closes and heads back to ‘her room’ placing Nigel carefully on the bead before laying out her makeup bag, jewellery, hair curlers and other accessories on the vanity, and heading into the en suite to shower. </p><p>—</p><p>A few hours later sees Toni doing the finishing touches to her hair, a low ponytail with some strands framing her face, as music plays softly in the background. </p><p>She finishes curling the strands of hair she’d pulled to frame her face and sits back in her chair, looking at Nigel's reflection staring back at her through the mirror from where she’d carefully placed him on the bed.</p><p>“It’s really happening huh Nige, Senior Prom. Who’d have thought I’d ever go to one of these?” </p><p>Yes, she’d had other proms and dances in her time at Riverdale High, but somehow this felt different, it felt more important. This wasn’t any high school dance, this was <em> Senior Prom. </em> Toni sighs, when she went to Southside High the thought of going to any Prom was simply out of the question. Now here she is, not only going dressed to the nines in a gown worth more than a winter's worth of heating for her old trailer, but also getting ready for said prom in a stable home with a girl who she loved dearly, who <em> loved her </em> dearly. </p><p>As she moves to start her make-up Toni’s anxiety grows and causes nervous adrenaline to course through her body. Her eyes glance back to Nigel in the mirror's reflection, a nagging feeling growing in her chest. “I wish,” she sighs heavily, “despite everything, I wish I had someone here. Mom or Dad or Grandpa, someone you know.” She pauses, as if half expecting Nigel to respond, of course she knows he won’t but sometimes she can’t help but wonder what he’d say if he could. “Everything’s just so different from what I thought it’d be, growing up whenever I pictured myself and my future I’d have never thought I’d end up here.” </p><p>Moving to begin her eye make up, opting to go for a more dramatic smokey eye look, Toni wonders what might have become of her had the events throughout her life not happened. Had her parents not been killed, had she not ended up stuck with her uncle, had she not joined the Serpents, had she not gone to Riverdale High, had she not met Cheryl. She wonders where she’d be, <em> who </em> she’d be. “It’s funny, I’ve gone through life never really having anyone, and I’ve always been okay with that, but I don’t know, I just wish there was someone here to see me.” </p><p>Toni had never really been one to dwell on the past. Yes it got to her sometimes and yes there were days where the loss of her parents and her less than stellar childhood affected her, but most days Toni had accepted the independence life had forced her to have. </p><p>As she moves to her mascara she once again looks to Nigel, “I have you though, you’ve been here through it all. It’s like you’re watching out for me for them. I might not have mom and dad, but I have you Nige, you’re my constant huh.” </p><p>Toni does the finishing touches to her make up and puts in some simple silver earrings before standing and heading over to the dress bag she’d hung on the back of the bedroom door. She slowly pulls down the zip to reveal her dress, a long black gown with silver beading. She still remembers the day she’d seen it, they’d gone dress shopping as a group with Veronica, Betty and a few of the Vixens. Both her and Cheryl promising, despite both being there, not to peek at each other’s options and instead simply have Veronicas assistance to make sure their choices complimented each other’s. </p><p>As she lifts the gown off the hanger and steps into it Toni can’t help but let her mind drift back over everything she’d endured. Toni had spent years anxiety ridden that her circumstance would prevent her from becoming nothing more than a Southside stereotype, but somehow, in spite of all life had thrown at her, she’d proved herself to be so much more. </p><p>Here she was getting ready to celebrate finishing high school with all her friends - after achieving nearly flawless final grades, mighten she add - and earning herself a full academic scholarship to Highsmith College, majoring in photojournalism with a minor in business. Not forgetting she would be attending alongside Cheryl, who was majoring in law. </p><p>Toni smiles to herself at the thought of how much the both of them have overcome in their lives. </p><p>She steps into her gown, pulling it up and doing the zipper before sliding her black heels on and moving to stand in front of the floor length mirror. Upon seeing her reflection, Toni gasps. ‘I, I look just like her Nige. I look like mom.” Tears form in her eyes as Toni looks at an old photograph, now framed and holding pride of place on the vanity, of her mom and dad at their own Senior Prom all those years ago. It was one of the only pictures she had of the both of them and she cherished it dearly, the resemblance between Toni and her mom was undeniable, although she definitely had her father's eyes, and it always served to make her feel closer to them both. </p><p>Turning back towards the mirror Toni runs her hands over the fabric of her gown and again looks at Nigel through the mirror's reflection, “whatcha think then? Not bad for a Southside trailer girl huh?” She walks over to Nigel’s spot on the bed, picking him up and holding him tightly to her chest, needing comfort from him to help calm her adrenaline and growing anxiety from the importance of the evening. She stays like that for a while, holding Nigel close and breathing in the scent of his fur, until the moment is broken by an incoming text from Cheryl, informing her she was ready and waiting downstairs in the foyer. </p><p>Toni lets out a heavy breath, replying to Cheryl that she’d be down in a second. Taking one last look at her appearance in the mirror, she collects a small box and black clutch containing her valuables from the bed, and heads out the door and towards the stairs, depositing Nigel back in his rightful place on the window seat in her and Cheryl's bedroom on the way.</p><p>As Toni descends the stairs she hears a gasp, however her attention is consumed by trying to make it down the steps in her heels in one piece, her eyes focused on the floor in front of her. </p><p>When she reaches the bottom, Toni finally looks up and promptly feels the air get knocked out of her lungs. </p><p>There, standing in the foyer, was Cheryl. A floor length, red sequined gown hugged her figure, her face delicately painted with light makeup, red locks pulled back into a sleek updo. Toni felt like she couldn’t breathe. Cheryl looked <em> gorgeous. </em> </p><p>“Cher, I, you look, <em> wow.” </em> </p><p>Cheryl steps towards her, reaching her hand out to take Toni’s gently in her own, her eyes watery, “Toni you look, well I’m not sure there’s enough words in the world to say how I truly think, but oh TT, you look <em> beautiful. </em>”</p><p>A blush spreads across each girl's cheeks, both of them falling quiet in order to simply take in the sight before each of them. </p><p>Cheryl shakes her head, how had she gotten so lucky? Toni hadn’t been the only one who’d spent their time getting ready reflecting on where they’d come from. The redhead still not quite able to grasp just how vastly different her life was compared to the one she’d always envisioned she’d be subjected to living under her parents' thumbs.</p><p>If you’d have told 14 year old Cheryl that one day, not only would she be heading off to college emancipated from her parents and the sole owner of the Blossom business and estate, but also about to go to Senior Prom with the love of her life on her arm, a <em> female </em> love of her life nonetheless, she’d have laughed and told you that she could but dream. And yet here she was, doing exactly that. </p><p>“Oh um,” Toni holds out the small box towards Cheryl awkwardly, “I got you this.” Cheryl takes the box, opening it carefully to reveal a delicate red corsage, “oh my love, it’s perfect. Put it on for me?” </p><p>The smaller girl carefully slides it onto Cheryl's wrist before the redhead is reaching out and picking up her own box from the hallway table, “and for you.” She opens the box to reveal a black corsage with silver details, “Veronica helped me pick it.” </p><p>Toni smiles, “it’s perfect Cher.” </p><p>Cheryl lifts the corsage out of the box, delicately sliding it onto Toni’s wrist before stepping back to once again take in the sight of her love. </p><p>“I wish they were here Cher. I wish they could see me, see us.”</p><p>Cheryl instantly realizes who Toni’s alluding to, sending her a soft smile and taking her small hands gently in her own. “I know my love, me too. I wish they could be here with you, but I know they’re looking down on you and your mom is gushing over how perfect you look and what an incredible woman you’ve become, and your dad is there trying not to let anyone see he’s crying at his baby girl all grown up and going to prom. And they’re both so proud of you Toni, of who you’ve become and all that you’ve achieved.”</p><p>A tear escapes and rolls down a soft cheek, “you think Cher? You think I’ve made them proud?”</p><p>A pale thumb gently wipes away the tear, “I know so baby. And for the record, I’m proud of you too.” </p><p>Whilst Cheryl’s own heart held a certain heaviness that her own parents weren’t here to wish her off and at the empty space beside her where Jason should be stood, she was also aware that without the events of the past, she wouldn’t be in the place she was now. And if she had to pick between her current future and the one she always thought she’d have to have, well it wasn’t a difficult decision.</p><p>The sound of wheels across wooden floor breaks the moment, “well now look at you both, don’t you just look exquisite.” </p><p>Cheryl looks over to see Nanna Rose wheeling her way down the hallway towards them and a smile spreads across her face. Yes, her parents and JJ weren’t here, and yes her life had taken an entirely different turn that she might have ever thought, but it had brought her happiness and self acceptance that she never thought she’d have, and her Nanna was still here, sharing moments like this with her. </p><p>“Nanna you should be in bed, it’s getting late.”</p><p>Nanna Rose simply laughs, “well I wasn’t going to miss seeing you both off now was I? Besides someone needs to take pictures, it’s a rite of passage.” </p><p>Both girls laugh and spend the next 10 minutes being directed by Nanna Rose in order to get varying shots of them both. </p><p>After Nanna Rose had taken what she deemed an sufficient amount of pictures, she places the camera down and pauses, wanting to take in the sight before her. After all these years her granddaughter was finally happy. She’d been aware of the hardships faced by Cheryl and the cruelty directed at her from her parents, and it warmed her heart to finally see an honest and truthful smile across her grandchild’s face - something Nanna Rose was all too aware had only started occurring since Toni entered Cheryl’s life. </p><p>Since Toni had moved in the silent, eerie atmosphere of Thistlehouse had been exchanged for a lighter, happier one. The sounds of music and laughter now echoed through hallways once filled with nothing but cruel words and deafening silence. </p><p>Toni had slotted right into their little family, yes there was that blip but none of them really talk about that. Rose loved how Toni would happily sit and watch Bob Ross’s painting shows with her and always stopped by her room to hear stories and have whimsical conversations. She was good for Cheryl, and Rose couldn’t be happier that Toni was the girl that had stolen her granddaughter's heart. </p><p>The sound of the doorbell echoing through the foyer brings Nanna Rose out of her thoughts and interrupts the current photo shoot the girls were giving each other. Cheryl and her Nanna share a knowing look, but Toni’s face is filled with only confusion. </p><p>“TT would you mind getting the door?”</p><p>Toni’s inquisitiveness outweighs her confusion and so she moves towards the front door, opening it carefully. </p><p>She gasps.</p><p>There, standing on the porch, is her grandfather. </p><p>Thomas Topaz in all his glory, holding a single pink rose to his chest. </p><p>“I, I don’t, you’re here, <em> how?” </em> Thomas smiles at her reaction, the both of them knowing how much of a big deal it was for him to be stood on Blossom land. “Well, Cheryl invited me, she said it was your prom and that it’d mean a lot to you and, so.” He trails off, resigning to simply holding out the pink rose for her to take. </p><p>Toni takes the rose and rushes forward, pulling her grandfather into a fierce hug, unable to comprehend that he was here, standing outside the Blossom home, for her. He came all this way, <em> for her. </em> Because Cheryl had told him it was important to her.</p><p>Tears fill Toni's eyes, she relinquishes her hold on her grandfather and turns back towards Cheryl and Nanna Rose, “how, you, you did this?” </p><p>The redhead smiles, “why don’t you come in, and we can talk not on the doorstep,” she looks to Thomas, “if that’s okay with you Mr Topaz?”</p><p>Admittedly when Toni had first told him, it had taken Thomas a while to get his head around the fact his granddaughter was dating a Blossom. However, he’d since come to see the effect that the relationship had had on Toni and the happiness it brought her, and thus he had given their relationship the blessing that Toni had so desperately sought from him. </p><p>“Sure.” He steps into the foyer as Toni catches Cheryl’s eye, the redheads heart warming at the sheer happiness on her girlfriend's face. </p><p>Toni closes the door and turns to face her grandfather, ready to bombard him with all kinds of questions about how and when, but is stopped at seeing the look on Thomas’s face. It was a look akin to proudness, but there was something else there too, a kind of sadness perhaps?</p><p>“You look just like her.”</p><p>Toni’s heart lurched. She knew exactly who he was alluding to, the very same girl he’d waved off to her own Senior Prom all those years ago - his daughter, her mom. </p><p>Toni knew she had her mom’s looks but hearing Thomas say it struck something in her, causing tears to pool in her eyes. There was a pause, Toni too overwhelmed to speak and both Blossom women not wanting to disturb the moment. Toni’s grandfather smiled, but not one of joy, instead it was a smile reserved for those sombre moments in life.</p><p>“God I wish they were here, they’d be so proud of you Ant, so proud.”</p><p>Toni’s resolve breaks, as does her heart at the sheer <em> want </em> she had for her grandfather's words. Not only did she desperately wish her parents were here with her, but she yearned for the thought that they’d be proud of her, of the things she’s done and the person she’s become.</p><p>Thomas pulls her into a hug as tears roll down Toni’s cheeks, whispering in her ear softly, “you look good kiddo.” They pull away and Toni moves to look into the hallway mirror to carefully wipe away her tears so as not to ruin her make-up, placing the rose on the hallway table infront of her as Cheryl and her Nanna share a look of their own. </p><p>Toni wasn’t the only one who wished this moment held more people than it did. </p><p>Cheryl truly wasn’t bothered about the presence of her parents, the destruction caused by them throughout her years had left her somewhat glad they were no longer a part of her life. Even despite the fact her mother was still alive and technically could have been there, it wasn’t her presence Cheryl was missing. It was Jason’s. </p><p>The elder Blossom knew how much Cheryl missed her brother, especially in significant moments like this that they should have shared together. Rose takes hold of Cheryl’s hand and speaks gently, “he’s proud of you Cheryl, he’s looking down on you and he’s happy for you, I just know it.”</p><p>Cheryl’s eyes grow teary but she blinks them away, instead smiling at her Nanna, “I’d like to think so.”</p><p>The girls get some more pictures, this time including their respective grandparent, before the chauffeur knocks on the door to pick them up. They bid Thomas and Rose their goodbyes and clamber into the limo, holding hands and excited to see their friends.</p><p>————-</p><p>Cheryl steps out of the limo first, offering her hand to Toni as she follows suit, the girls already being able to hear the music blaring from inside the gym. </p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>“As I’ll ever be.”</p><p>They thank the driver and make their way towards the gymnasium entrance, whilst Cheryl had been on the Prom committee she was excited to see how everything had turned out, as was Toni considering it was all she’d heard about for the past few weeks.</p><p>They walk through the doors and are hit with the volume of the music, taking in the vision of fairy lights spread across the room and stars dangling from the ceiling. Decorated tables were spread out across the back area with a big space in front of the stage filled with students dancing and having a good time. </p><p>Upon their entrance, the photographer takes a few mandatory shots before moving onto the next pair. </p><p>“Looking good ladies,” Reggie greets them as he walks past dressed in a navy blue tailored suit and white shirt, “I saw Andrews and the others by the tables over there in case you were trying to find them.”</p><p>“Thanks Reggie,” Toni replies, albeit distractedly from the fact she’s got eyes on Sweet Pea and Fangs stood next to the punch bowl, looking like they were up to mischief. </p><p>Cheryl takes Toni’s hand and leads her over to the tabled area, catching the eyes of Veronica who was sat with Kevin and Jughead. </p><p>“Cheryl, Toni, you both look gorgeous as ever.” </p><p>“Thank you Veronica, you look stunning yourself.” </p><p>“The gym looks good if I do say so myself, I dare say we pulled it off Cheryl.”</p><p>Toni smiles at Kevin, admittedly when she’d first heard Cheryl and him gushing over the ‘a night under the stars’ theme she’d rolled her eyes at just how clichè it was, but being here and looking at the twinkling lights and decorations, even Toni had to admit it looked good. </p><p>They sit and chat for a moment, Archie and Betty appearing a few minutes later and slotting into the conversation, before Toni excuses herself to interrupt Sweet Pea and Fangs who’d gone from suspicious hovering to not so inconspicuously pouring the contents of a hip flask into the punch. </p><p>“Spiking the punch, how cliche,” Toni laughs as she reaches them, both boys turning to face her looking like disgruntled schoolchildren. </p><p>“Hey tiny T.” </p><p>“Sweets how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?” </p><p>“Well it’s been long enough that I thought you’d get the hint I’m not gonna stop.” </p><p>She laughs at his antics, taking note of the boys dressed in suits that had clearly been borrowed yet looked good nonetheless, “looking good boys, who’d have thought it, Southside trailer trash at prom with the Northsiders.”</p><p>Fangs laughs, “T you’ve been living with Cheryl for over a year, when are you going to admit you’re a Northsider?”</p><p>“Never. I’m a Southside girl through and through, you know that.”</p><p>“If you say so,” Sweet Pea comments, “isn't it mad how far we’ve come, you know, who’d have thought we’d be at senior prom before we all go off to college. We’re actually gonna get out of here and do something, become something.”</p><p>Fangs puts his hand on Sweet Peas shoulder, “someone’s getting deep, you been drinking from that flask?”</p><p>Toni laughs but ultimately she knows he’s right, the three of them, four including Jughead, had come from nothing, and now here they were heading away to make something of themselves.</p><p>“Alright, well now you two have achieved your goal of fulfilling one of the biggest prom clichès ever, let’s go dance.” </p><p>The boys agree and the three of them head over to the dancefloor, meeting Cheryl and the others there. They dance for a while before Toni decides she wants a break, heading over to the punch table to get herself a drink. </p><p>Toni is stood watching Cheryl dancing goofily with Veronica and Kevin when she becomes aware of someone moving to stand next to her. </p><p>“It’s amazing you know, the difference in her.” Archie smiles, taking in the sight before him. </p><p>“For as long as I could remember there was always something about Cheryl, even when we were in junior high, she was always so reserved, like she was hiding herself away. I guess we all know now that’s exactly what she was doing, protecting herself from the world, but now, it’s like she’s this whole other person. No, that’s not it, it’s like, it’s as if she’s finally letting herself be the person she hid away, like she’s not locking herself away anymore.”</p><p>Toni looks up towards Archie and sees nothing but sincerity on his features, “she deserves to be happy.”</p><p>The bulldog smiles down at her, “she is, and it’s thanks to you.”</p><p>Toni looks back towards her love, “not really, Cher’s been through so much, she’s tough, she’s just finally realising she doesn’t have to hide everything and that she has friends around her to lean on.”</p><p>Archie shakes his head, “I don’t think you quite realise just how important you are to her Toni. Cheryl, she’s been through a lot, I know she’s told you about that time at Sweetwater River, but until then none of us had realised just how much she was struggling. And looking back on it now it was obvious, and we all should have seen it and done so much more. She dealt with so much by herself, Jason, her parents.” </p><p>He shakes his head sadly, “I tried to keep an eye out for her after that, check in with her and make sure she knew I was there for her. And then you came along and it was like you forced her to be honest with herself, about everything. It was like she couldn’t hide it anymore and she stopped fighting and started admitting stuff, and accepting it, and growing to love those parts of herself. In a way you helped her be free, you taught her it was okay to be herself, not just her sexuality but her emotions and feelings too. We all thought she was loveless, but actually she just needed someone to love her, and that’s you Toni, you loved her and in the process she learnt how to truthfully love herself. She used to be so <em> sad </em> but she’s different now, we can all see it, she’s happy, <em> truthfully happy.” </em></p><p>Toni’s eyes water, she’s constantly heard about how Cheryl used to be, hell she's seen glimpses of that version of her girl firsthand, but hearing Archie say this to her, hearing just how profound the change in her love has been, it makes her heart ache. Not only in sadness for all that Cheryl’s had to endure in her years, but also with a bursting pride at how far she’s come. </p><p>“She deserves to be happy.”</p><p>“She is Toni, you show her what happiness is.”</p><p>Toni is taken aback by the profoundness of Archie’s comments, but then again she supposes being a songwriter means he has a way with words and understanding of emotions. “I’d like to think so Arch, and I want to thank you as well, I’ve never really said it before, but what you did for her that day at the river, you showed her people cared, I know what you did will always be with her. And besides if it wasn’t for you I’d have never had the chance to meet her so,” she trails off. </p><p>Archie smiles, “you don’t need to thank me Toni, her life wasn’t ready to be finished, she’s got so much more to do, and I know you two are going to be a force to be reckoned with.”</p><p>Before Toni can reply, Mr Honey is speaking into the microphone on stage, announcing the results of the prom royalty votes. Cheryl hadn’t even campaigned this year, which surprised everyone, saying something about knowing what truly mattered and a crown wouldn’t change that. </p><p>Toni had wanted to do it on her behalf but the redhead had simply said she wanted to enjoy her time at Riverdale High stress free and with friends, not worrying about things that didn’t truly matter, and so Toni had conceded. </p><p>Mr Honey speaks into the microphone again, “I just want to say that this is a special day for Riverdale High, and looking at all of you standing before me, I’m proud of each and everyone of you. You’ve all achieved so much this year and you’ve done not only this school, but the whole of Riverdale proud.” An applause and cheer breaks out as Mr Honey clears his throat, “and so without further ado your Prom Royalty is ... Miss Cheryl Blossom and Miss Antoinette Topaz.”</p><p>The crowd erupts and Toni beams, looking proudly at the sheer delight at Cheryl's face as she turns to their friends in disbelief before she’s being ushered towards the stage. </p><p>Toni’s so caught up in her joy for Cheryl that it takes her a moment to notice Archie pulling her arm, “Toni go, you won, get up there.”</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“You won, you and Cheryl, you’re the prom queens, go.”</p><p>Wait, what? Cheryl was looking at her expectantly, as was everyone else. Toni was in a daze, she’d won? Mr Honey saying her full name had caused Toni’s brain to not register her name being called, but true as it could be, she’d won.</p><p>Her and Cheryl, prom queens. </p><p><em> Take that you Northside bitches, a Southside girl just became prom queen. </em> Toni couldn’t help her thoughts as she makes her way up to the stage to stand beside Cheryl. Truthfully she was still in a daze and as Toni looks out across the sea of students beneath them, she catches Veronicas eye and automatically knows their friend had something to do with it. </p><p>The crowns were placed on their heads, Cheryl’s hand held tightly in her own, and the redhead steps forward towards the mic. </p><p>“Wow, this is, quite honestly I don’t have the words. I truthfully wasn’t expecting this, and I say that because I, <em> we, </em> didn’t even register or campaign, so to whoever made this happen, thank you. My time at Riverdale has been a rollercoaster to say the least, as I’m sure you’re all aware, and I know I’m leaving a completely different person that when I left. Prom Queen is something I had dreamed about since I was young, and so to win this without any asking or fighting, but purely on you and all of you who voted, unbeknownst to us I might add, I just want to say thank you so much. And if I might add, because it wouldn’t feel right not too, I would like to just mention JJ and say that he would have loved tonight and if, perhaps you could raise a glass to him, it would mean a lot to me. Thank you.”</p><p>Those who had them raised their drinks whilst others clapped, everyone knowing that it must be hard for the redhead to be here in a moment such as this without him. </p><p>Toni was watching Cheryl with tears in her eyes when suddenly Sweet Peas voice echoed out, “Tiny T, speech!”</p><p>Others joined in and soon, due to demand, Toni was stepping towards the microphone beside Cheryl, to which the crowd responded with a cheer. </p><p>“I, I um, this isn’t something I ever thought I’d be doing so to say I’m unequipped is an understatement. I guess I just want to say that as someone who joined this school from the Southside,” a cheer from a select few sounds out at the mention, “it would be dishonest to say things weren’t rocky at first, but for the most part this school, getting to come here, well, it’s changed my life. To some this is just a school, a stepping stone in life, but to me it’s been a turning point, it’s opened doors for me that I didn’t know were even approachable. So thank you, truly, and I guess have a good rest of the night!”</p><p>Toni steps back from the microphone as music plays softly, Cheryl leading her love to the middle of the dancefloor, wrapping her arms around her neck as Toni’s own came to rest around her waist. They sway together but not speaking, both wanting to simply relish in the moment, committing it to memory. </p><p>As cliche as it sounds Toni swore she finally understood the meaning of everyone else fading away as her gaze remained fixed on Cheryl, looking up at her with love filled eyes. </p><p>Cheryl breaks their quiet. “I don’t understand Toni, we didn’t register, we didn’t campaign, how did we win?” </p><p>Toni catches Veronica’s gaze, the young Lodge winking at her whilst Kevin sends Toni a smile from his place beside her. As she looks to all their friends, the gears in Toni’s head fully click together, “I have a feeling Veronica and our friends may have been up to something behind our backs.”</p><p>Cheryl shakes her head with a smile of her own because <em>of course</em> <em>they had.</em> “I can’t believe it TT, us, Prom Queens. I know to some it might seem petty but, it means a lot to me, it’s something I’ve dreamed about since I was little.”</p><p>Toni tucks a stray lock of hair behind Cheryl's ear, “it’s not petty, it’s important to you, it’s never petty.”</p><p>Cheryl smiles, “you make me so happy Toni. I don’t think I’ve ever truly said just how much you’ve done for me but you truly have. Ever since that day at the drag race when I laid my eyes on you I knew there was something different about you. And from then on you just kept showing up, right when I needed someone I’d turn around and there you were, at school, at the movies, and ever since it’s like you’ve slowly shown me I can be who I am, it’s like you taught me to be free, to be happy.”</p><p>The height difference between the two girls had Toni looking up to meet Cheryl's eyes, causing the slightly too big crown to slip sideways on her small head, falling across one eye. Cheryl lifts a hand from its place on Toni’s shoulder to gently move it back into place before cupping her cheek gently, “I wasn’t looking when I found you, but there you were.”</p><p>Toni’s eyes were brimming with tears, “there I was, and here I’ll always be, right by your side. I told you before, you’re never going to be alone again, you’ve got me now, and I’m not going anywhere. And I’ve got you, you and me against the world eyy.”</p><p>Cheryl smiles, a look of thought crossing her eyes, “because of you I can feel myself slowly but surely becoming the me I have always dreamed of being.” </p><p>“Tyler Knott Gregson.”</p><p>Cheryl laughs, “how is it you always know exactly who I’m quoting without even having to think?”</p><p>“I’m a genius Cher, I thought you knew that by now?”</p><p>Cheryl rolls her eyes and brings her hand to rest back on Toni’s shoulder as they sway to the song, “oh yes, how could I forget, my apologies <em> miss valedictorian. </em>” </p><p>Toni laughs. Since she’d found out the news she’d been dropping it into conversations as much as she could. It was the icing on the proverbial cake, as if she finally had some sort of recognition that the stereotype and stigma of her circumstances she’d carried around on her shoulders for years housed no more weight, as if she’d finally proved herself to the world that she was worthy. </p><p>Toni had studied her ass off for her exams, knowing an academic scholarship was going to be the difference between her attending college and not - because despite what Cheryl said there was <em> no way </em> she was going to allow her to outright pay for her tuition. And it had paid off. Being incredibly intelligent to begin with, the extra hours of slaving away over textbooks had served to earn Toni to not only get better than the grades she was aiming for, but also a full academic scholarship. And to top it off Toni would be graduating the top of her class, no, the top of her <em> year </em>. </p><p>She got better grades than Cheryl, <em> miss 4.0 GPA, </em> she’d gotten better grades than Betty, and <em> Jughead, </em> and boy did she not let him forget about it. Because she’d earnt this, she’d proved she was more than the prejudiced stereotypes she’d been fighting all her life, she’d proved she was <em> more, </em> and she was going to keep proving she was more throughout every step of her life. </p><p>As the music shifted to the next song, the newly crowned Queens moment was broken as they were surrounded by their friends who’d come to congratulate them. They dance together, celebrating their achievements and the knowledge that this chapter in their life was coming to a close. </p><p>Later in the evening, as the songs start to slow, Toni learns, by her own admission, that it was indeed Veronica’s idea to register them for the ballot. And that in the end, there was no need for even a secret campaign as most students were more than wanting to elect the girl who had defied it all and become the person she’d dreamed of and the girl who’d walked into the school and charmed them all, and proved that no matter your circumstance, heart and sheer willpower will always go a long way. </p><p>As the night turns to dawn, the girls find themselves at Pops, crowns still on and crammed across two booths with their friends, laughing over milkshakes and fries, reminiscing over the past. </p><p>As Toni looks around at them, she thinks to herself that they’re probably the most misfit group of people you’d ever see, two rowdy gang members, an all American football player, the stereotypical girl next door, a weirdo in a beanie, a mafia boss daughter, a musical theatre geek, the HBIC turned CEO, and her. </p><p>She smiles, reaching for Cheryl’s hand and moving the <em> damn crown </em> back onto her head because it just <em> keeps slipping, </em> as they all laugh at Fangs throwing a fry at Sweet Pea for telling the story of the time he’d gotten stuck on the roof of his trailer after a dare. </p><p>Yeah they were a bunch of misfits, but they were her bunch of misfits. Yes admittedly when she began her time at Riverdale High this was nowhere close to how she envisioned it ending, but looking back on it all, and looking around at her love and the friends she was surrounded with, she wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed!</p><p>any thoughts drop me a comment, oh and hopefully I should be updating Throw Me To The Wolves by the end of the week, and fingers crossed I'll be getting back into a more regular update schedule!</p><p>Thanks for reading, </p><p>Luce :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I love you a little more every day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woo hello an update!<br/>Enjoy 6.2k words of pure fluff and sweetness to make up for how long it's been!<br/>Hope you enjoy and always comments and thoughts are appreciated, plus any requests for me to eventually get round to!</p>
<p>Luce :)<br/>Twitter: @TheNigelTopaz</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Cheryl enters the bedroom to find the contents of the sewing kit strewn across the floor surrounding Toni, who was on her knees in deep concentration hunched over something, to say she’s confused would be an understatement. </p>
<p>“TT, everything okay?” However as Toni breaks her focus to look up at her, Cheryl can instantly tell the answer is no. Her brow is furrowed, her cheeks damp from tears, “Nigel.”</p>
<p>Cheryl frowns in confusion as she sees an empty space on the windowsill, until she realises that the item Toni was so focused on <em> was </em> Nigel. </p>
<p>“What’s happened chérie? Can I help?”</p>
<p>Toni sighs and looks down at her beloved toy, “I was tidying up the stuff on the windowsill and I went to give him a quick cuddle,” Cheryl can’t help but smile at the image that her mind creates, “and I noticed he had a hole.” A tear escapes and runs down her cheek. “I tried to sew it up but you know I’m not the neatest at sewing and I’m scared it’s gonna look bad and I’ll ruin him. I’ve been here 20 minutes and I’ve barely started.” Toni’s rambling is quick and panicked, and Cheryl can practically hear the distress in her voice.</p>
<p>Cheryl walks over to Toni, her sock clad feet padding across the hardwood floor. She reaches out to take Nigel but doesn’t actually touch him, “may I see?”</p>
<p>Toni nods and hands Nigel over, being mindful of the needle and thread still attached. Cheryl inspects him closely and sure enough there’s a small hole along the seam on his right side. As Cheryl looks she can see it’s from where a thread has come loose and begun unravelling, an easy fix. She also takes note of the four or so stitches that Toni had begun, it’s not difficult to see the care and time that she’d taken to do them because, as much as she could do it, Toni’s sewing skills were a bit more haphazard than Cheryl’s. </p>
<p>Cheryl never thought she’d see the day, but in this moment she’s grateful for the needlework classes her mother forced her into as a child. She’d go kicking and screaming, stating she wasn’t a woman of the 1800’s and had no need for needlework and embroidering, but alas it seems those years of hell would come to fruition in being able to offer her services to fix Nigel for Toni.</p>
<p>“TT, I think I can assist. Not that I don’t admire your handiwork, but it appears that Mrs Burns’ torture can finally be put to use for a reason other than sewing on buttons.”</p>
<p>Toni nods and Cheryl takes her own place on the floor, the smaller girl moving to sit cross legged next to the redhead, peering over her shoulder as Cheryl begins to carefully cut the thread to undo Toni’s stitches, Toni wordlessly re-threading the needle as she does. </p>
<p>The atmosphere that takes hold of the room would lead someone to believe there was something as intricate as brain surgery taking place, but as Cheryl looks over to Toni she realises that, to her, this is just as serious. This isn’t any old toy, it's the last reminder she has of her mom, and in a way her dad too, and seeing a hole in Nigel’s side has given Toni a stark remembrance of that.</p>
<p>Cheryl takes a deep breath and begins to carefully sew the hole shut, taking her time to give her movements the utmost care. She creates the smallest, thus unnoticeable, stitches possible pulling the material back together along the seam. Once she's done Cheryl ties the thread and uses the needle to push it through the material to inside Nigel hiding it. </p>
<p>She admires her handiwork before handing Nigel over to Toni for her inspection and approval as she tidies away the contents of the sewing box scattered across the floor. </p>
<p>She’s putting the box on the desk when she feels arms wrap around her from behind Toni pulling her into a tight hug, “thank you Cher.”</p>
<p>Cheryl turns in her love's arms, taking note that Toni had placed Nigel back in his spot, and wraps her own arms around her. “But of course sweetheart, anything I can do to help, you know that.” Toni nods and the pair stay there for a moment before heading downstairs to make dinner.</p>
<p>After dinner, the girls find themselves cuddled up under a blanket on the sofa catching up on episodes of MasterChef - Toni still can’t get over that it’s one of Cheryl's favourite shows - when Toni speaks up about earlier.</p>
<p>“I know I said it before but thank you for fixing Nigel, I was trying but we both know I’m not as neat as you are.”</p>
<p>Cheryl laughs, “one, mon petit amour, I’ve already told you that you don’t need to thank me and two, you’re perfectly adequate at sewing, I only have elevated skill due to hours of painfully boring lessons with Mrs Burns thanks to my mother. I’m just glad I could be of service.”</p>
<p>Toni nestles close into Cheryl's side, inhaling the scent of cherry shower gel mixed with Chanel that was just so <em> Cheryl. </em> “It just got to me, seeing that hole it, I don’t know, it just made me think about how, apart from my dad’s shirt, Nigel’s all I have left to remember my parents by, and seeing a hole like that, it just makes me worry that the more I cuddle him and need him the more he's gonna wear you know?” </p>
<p>Toni sighs heavily and Cheryl can only imagine how hard it must be to have all your thoughts of someone wrapped up in a single item and to see said item begin to deteriorate.</p>
<p>“I just, it makes me think that I shouldn’t cuddle him anymore you know? That I should leave him be and not risk anything like that happening again.”</p>
<p>Cheryl frowns, “oh TT no, what happened today was the result of a loose thread and wasn’t your fault, nor anything that couldn't be easily rectified.”</p>
<p>“I know Cher but what if next time it’s not that simple? What if next time it’s worse and we can’t fix it? I don’t know what I’d do.”</p>
<p>Cheryl brings her hand to cup Toni’s cheek, gently guiding her to look at her, “my love, whilst I understand why it's made you think those things, you can't let what happened today stop you from cuddling Nigel. I know you’re going to be weary, but TT, he brings you comfort. You’ve said it before that cuddling him makes you feel like you’re close to your mom, like wearing your dad’s shirt makes you feel close to him. Don’t sacrifice that for something that’s not only an accident and not your fault, but also something that was quickly and easily fixed okay?”</p>
<p>Toni nods but Cheryl can see the worry still swirling round her mind, “I guess. I just don't want to break or damage him.”</p>
<p>“I know you don't sweetheart but you’re so careful with him, that’s not going to happen. The loose thread wasn’t your fault, it's something that happens slowly over time okay? So please don’t give up cuddling him and the comfort he brings you because of what happened today.”</p>
<p>Toni sighs heavily, but accepts that Cheryl was right, what happened earlier was no one's <em> fault, </em> but simply one of those things. She presses a kiss to Cheryl's cheek before settling against her shoulder to watch the contestants plating up their dishes. “Thank you Cher, I appreciate it.”</p>
<p>Cheryl lifts her hand to run it though pink hair, “of course my love. Now, who do you think is going to win?”</p>
<p>The pair spend the rest of the night arguing over which meals they deemed best and how Toni would never, <em> ever, </em> have the desire to eat crab, <em> ‘Cher you drink celery juice, you don’t get an opinion.’ </em> Three episodes later they decide to call it a night and head up to bed, cuddling up together under the heavy sheets and drifting off to sleep.</p>
<p>—————</p>
<p>The next morning Toni wakes to find the spot next to her empty and a, now lukewarm, cup of coffee on the side next to a note from Cheryl explaining she was heading into town to run some errands. It was normal for Cheryl to be the first one awake, Toni was considered much less of a morning person and thoroughly enjoyed a lie in, especially after a long week at school. </p>
<p>Toni checks her phone for the time, 10:47am, and deduces from the heat still left in her coffee that her girlfriend can’t have been gone too long, and so decides to have a lazy morning before getting started on some schoolwork.</p>
<p>After lounging for a while Toni finally forces herself to get up, from what she still deems the comfiest bed in the world, and showers before heading downstairs, textbooks in arms.</p>
<p>Benji meets her at the bottom of the stairs, following her into the living room and laying down beside her as Toni sits on the floor, leaning against the sofa and laying her books around her. </p>
<p>Cheryl always laughs when she sees Toni sprawled out on the floor doing homework, making comments like, ‘you know there's a perfectly good table in the dining room or even the study TT,’ but the smaller girl simply replies that she prefers it and Cheryl leaves her be. </p>
<p>Time passes, Benji naps for a while and heads out into the garden growing bored of Toni’s attention not placed on him. Toni herself is so focused on her work that she doesn’t register the sounds of Cheryl’s return until she feels eyes on her, looking up to find the redhead staring at her endearingly as she leans against the doorframe. </p>
<p>“Hi.”</p>
<p>“Hi yourself, studying hard I see mon chérie.”</p>
<p>Toni stretches, moving from her current position of lying on her front, notepad in front of her, to sit up, clicking her back as she does. </p>
<p>“Oh TT you know I hate it when you do that. Besides you’ll give yourself arthritis.”</p>
<p>Toni smiles, “I needed to do it, I was uncomfy, plus you know that’s hearsay. Anyway, what did you get?” Cheryl sees her eyeing the shopping bags by her feet and picks them up, making her way to sit on the sofa behind Toni, pulling the smaller girl to lean back against it between her legs. </p>
<p>“Nothing much, I had some errands to run and saw a few things whilst I was out is all, although I did get…”</p>
<p>She trails off but before Toni can question her, a tiny, <em> tiny, </em> t-shirt is placed in her view. Toni takes hold of it, trying to decipher the reasoning for Cheryl buying a pastel blue t-shirt with a Ferris wheel on, that was clearly intended to be worn by a new-born baby.</p>
<p>“Uh Cher, I don’t get it. Unless this is your way of telling me you’re pregnant I don’t understand.”</p>
<p>Cheryl laughs, “one, that's not something that is going to be happening for a long time, and two, when I get pregnant I’m going to know about it TT.”</p>
<p>This time it’s Toni who laughs, “<em> when you get pregnant </em> huh? So you’re finally admitting that you agree you're gonna carry our children?” </p>
<p>Cheryl rolls her eyes at Toni’s antics, the argument of them each wanting a mini version of the other was not a new one. <em> “Actually TT, </em> I got this for you, well for Nigel.”</p>
<p>“Cher what…” Toni is still staring at the T-shirt in her hands, but the confusion is evident in her voice.</p>
<p>“Well, after yesterday I know you’re worried about him suffering from wear and tear, so I got him this to help protect him.” </p>
<p>Toni gasps and turns to face Cheryl, resulting in her on her knees between Cheryl's legs, looking up at her with tears in her eyes, “you, you got this for Nigel?”</p>
<p>Cheryl reaches out her hand to cup Toni’s cheek, using the pad of the thumb to wipe away a lone tear that had escaped its barrier. “Oh TT don’t cry, I just, I wanted him to have something to make you feel a bit better about cuddling him, because Toni, I know how much comfort he brings you and I don’t want that to be taken away from you, so I thought this might help.”</p>
<p>Toni takes a moment, looking into Cheryl’s eyes in disbelief at how on earth she managed to get so <em> lucky </em> as to have Cheryl Blossom in her life. Before Cheryl’s bashfulness could take hold and cause her to start rambling, Toni all but launches herself up, wrapping her arms around Cheryl's neck. The redhead’s arms automatically find their place around Toni’s waist and the pair enjoy the moment before breaking apart, Cheryl pulling Toni up from where she was now kneeling up on the floor, to cuddle her into her side on the sofa, “now come on you, off your knees on the floor, it can’t be comfy.”</p>
<p>“But Cheryl I thought you liked me on my knees for you.” </p>
<p>The deliberate innuendo is not missed by the taller girl, whose cheeks are soon rivalling her hair in colour, “oh shush you. Why do you have to be so crude about everything?”</p>
<p>Toni all but laughs, “you love it.”</p>
<p>“Correction TT, I love <em> you.” </em>  Cheryl looks over to her love just in time to witness the most mischievous of grins forming on her face, “exactly Cher, you love me, which means you love my charming personality.”</p>
<p>Pressing a kiss to Toni’s cheek, a smile of her own takes over Cheryl’s features, “charm, is that what we’re calling it now?”</p>
<p>Toni simply giggles before snuggling down into Cheryl's side, looking at the <em> oh so tiny </em> t-shirt still held in her hand, “where did you even get this from?”</p>
<p>“Oh um, you know the baby boutique along main street?”</p>
<p>“Julia’s?”</p>
<p>“That’s the one. Well, I was walking past it whilst I was running an errand and the idea popped into my head, so I went in and explained the situation. I didn’t say who Nigel belonged to because I knew you wouldn’t want that, but Julia was most helpful in aiding my search and, well, you have the result of my purchase in your hands.”</p>
<p>Toni studies the top once more, “wait, the ferris wheel, is that…” she trails off, looking to her girl with a look Cheryl could only describe as pure <em> love. </em></p>
<p>“Well, when I was explaining the current predicament to Julia, we got talking about Nigel, and of course how your mother gained ownership of him, and she led me to the new fall section and, oh TT, it was <em> so perfect </em> and so sweet and I couldn’t resist. And I didn’t want to take away from Nigel or turn this into some kind of Build-a Bear dress up and that top was just so fitting and I thought it would have that little bit more meaningfulness you know?”</p>
<p>Toni, simply put, is lost for words. She can’t quite comprehend that Cheryl would do this for her. The fact Cheryl had gone out of her way to buy something seemingly so insignificant, but in reality something that meant more to Toni than she could say. Cheryl had not only bought something that meant she could keep using Nigel as comfort, without fear of causing him damage or wear over time, but she’d taken such care and thought of doing so.</p>
<p>“Cher I, I don’t quite know what to say, apart from thank you of course.”</p>
<p>Cheryl presses a kiss to her temple, ‘darling I told you, you don't have to thank me, I’m just happy I could help and that it means you’ll keep being able to have comfort from him without any worries.”</p>
<p>They sit together for a little while, talking about Cheryl’s errands and Toni’s studies, before Cheryl takes her leave to sort out her other purchases and change into more comfortable clothes whilst Toni clears away her schoolwork. Cheryl brings Nigel downstairs with her so Toni could put the t-shirt on him, which subsequently results in a fresh set of tears at both how sweet he looked and how Toni still couldn’t quite believe Cheryl had done this for her.</p>
<p>-------------------</p>
<p>A week later, finds the pair studying together in the front room, Cheryl sat on the sofa - Benji lying dutifully at her feet - and Toni, as always, sprawled out across the floor. Throughout the week, whenever Toni would catch sight of Nigel sitting on his spot wearing his little t-shirt, she couldn’t help the smile that broke out across her face. </p>
<p>Finishing off the last of her English Lit work, Cheryl packs away her things and resigns herself to simply watching Toni whilst she does the last few questions of her Chemistry homework. She finds herself watching Toni a lot, part of her still not quite sure how she managed to get so lucky as to have such an incredible woman in her life. She smiles to herself as she watches Toni chewing on her pen, a bad habit that Cheryl has chastised her for doing many times. Her eyes roam Toni’s face, from her frown of concentration - which Cheryl never fails to find absolutely <em> adorable </em> - to the tips of her hair, freshly re-dyed a few days prior. </p>
<p>Cheryl, to this day, still wonders why Toni made so much effort with her, why she tried so hard to push past the indestructible wall she’d built around her heart, why she kept searching until she found a crack to slip through, why Cheryl <em> let her. </em> Toni was different to everyone else, that much had always been clear. Ever since setting eyes on her at the drag race Cheryl had found herself unexpectedly drawn to her, taking the role of flag girl from her purely to have some kind of interaction with the pink haired Serpent. </p>
<p>No matter what Cheryl did to try and push her away, Toni kept coming back, refusing to be another person shut out of the redhead’s heart. No matter the slew of insults thrown her way or Cheryl’s bitterness towards her, she was still there, asking, <em> caring. </em> As much as Cheryl had always fought to keep everyone away, Toni fought to be let in. </p>
<p>Ever since that night at the Bijou, when Cheryl found herself unable to stop from revealing everything to Toni, things had only grown between them. Cheryl finding solace in the smaller girl, and Toni feeling happiness, not only at being let in, but also at being able to help an obviously troubled soul, something she could never do for her own self. </p>
<p>Toni taught Cheryl that she was worthy of love, that she could be vulnerable and allow her true feelings to be known. She taught Cheryl that her parent’s torment was wrong, the way everyone perceived her didn’t automatically make her the person they assumed her to be. Toni showed her that she mattered, truly, that she didn’t have to hide any aspect of herself away from the world, that she was enough. And yes, Cheryl would be lying if she said there weren’t days she had doubts, and that the demons inside her mind didn't sometimes come out to play, but she knew that when they did, Toni would be there, as she always was, to help make it okay again.</p>
<p>“You okay over there Cher?”</p>
<p>Cheryl blinks, drawing herself out of her mind. She’d been so lost in thought staring at Toni she hadn’t noticed her finish her work and pack it away, ready to take upstairs.</p>
<p>“Whatch’a looking at?” Toni’s tone is cheeky, she already knows the answer.</p>
<p>“You.”</p>
<p>The blush that grows across Toni’s cheeks is a sight Cheryl will never not find one of the sweetest things. The smaller girl giggles, and Cheryl finds herself wondering how someone so sweet could also be so tough and an <em> actual gang member. </em> But then again she supposes Toni Topaz is nothing if not a mystery. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, what about me?” Oh and not to mention confident, Toni’s natural charm was inescapable and most of the reason why half the school had had a crush on her at some point or other. </p>
<p>“Just how lucky I am to have you in my life, well that and how you really should stop chewing your pens.”</p>
<p>Toni laughs, of course Cheryl would comment on that. Ever since Cheryl had found teeth marks in her, and she quotes <em> “very expensive parker pen,” </em> after Toni had borrowed it, she never fails to bring it up every time she catches Toni doing it.</p>
<p>Toni stretches, her back clicking as Cheryl scrunches her face in disgust, “okay well how about you take our stuff upstairs and find something to watch on Netflix, and I grab some snacks and meet you up there?”</p>
<p>Cheryl smiles, “sounds perfect to me mon chérie.”</p>
<p>Cheryl gathers hers and Toni’s schoolwork, as Toni kisses Cheryl on the cheek, and heads out of the living room and towards the kitchen “but if you make us watch MasterChef <em> again </em>I’ll have something to say about it.”</p>
<p>Cheryl chuckles, shaking her head in amusement at Toni’s antics, before heading upstairs and grabbing her laptop and getting comfy on their bed. </p>
<p>As she loads Netflix, Toni enters the room, arms full of precariously placed snacks and a bowl of popcorn and all but dumps all she was carrying on the end of the bed. Cheryl notices two bottles of cherry cola resting among the popcorn and cookies and smiles, she still remembers the first time she’d coerced Toni to try it and how her love had soon become hooked. </p>
<p>Cheryl gets comfy among the pillows and begins unravelling a blanket she’d grabbed from the wardrobe, however it takes her a moment to eclipse that Toni hasn't joined her on the bed. She looks around and finds Toni standing in front of the window seat, her back towards her, looking down at something.</p>
<p>“Everything okay mon petit amour?” She hears Toni inhale before turning around her gaze still turned towards the object in her hands, Nigel.</p>
<p>“Cher, what’s this?”</p>
<p>Cheryl looks down at Nigel, and realises what Toni means. “Oh um, it’s, well I did the washing earlier and I thought it might be nice to wash his t-shirt so I grabbed one of his other ones for the time being. Is, is that not okay?”</p>
<p>She doesn’t really know why she feels nervous, she guesses she just doesn’t want to make Toni feel like this is some dress up game, she wants Toni to know that this was an act done purely from wanting to to fix something for Toni.</p>
<p>Toni’s eyes flicker to meet Cheryl's before she’s looking down once again at the jumper Nigel was wearing. Or rather, the yellow knitted jumper with a little frog in the middle of it, that is absolutely <em> adorable. </em> </p>
<p>The shorter girl looks towards her love once more, her brain registering all that she’d said, “sorry, one of his <em> other ones </em>, Cheryl how much did you get?”</p>
<p>A blush makes its way across Cheryl’s cheeks at the realisation she’d been caught out and she feels almost <em> nervous </em> under Toni’s gaze. “Well, I,” Toni raises an eyebrow and she begins to ramble, “okay well I may have purchased a few items at Julia’s but TT they were just so <em> sweet </em> and I couldn’t help myself. I didn’t want to turn it into some teddy bear dress up because I know Nigel’s sentimental and absolutely not a game but there were just these little jumpers and oh the most <em> darling </em> onesie and, well I suppose I got carried away with myself.”</p>
<p>The smile adorning Toni’s cheeks only grows the more she watches Cheryl ramble, a nervous habit that she’s always found adorable in the redhead. </p>
<p>“Show me.” Cheryl’s eyes scan Toni’s face, finding only genuine curiosity - and perhaps a glint of adoration - she sighs and stands from the bed, heading over to their wardrobe, quirking her head motioning for Toni to follow. </p>
<p>As Toni reaches her, still holding Nigel in his froggy jumper, Cheryl steps into the wardrobe and heads over to the draw designated for her <em> ‘lounge wear’ </em> - aka comfy trackies and hoodies she’d never allow anyone to know she owned - and pulls it open. </p>
<p>Toni laughs in both disbelief and amusement, because there, stacked neatly next to Cheryl’s hoodies, is a tiny pile of tiny clothes. </p>
<p>Toni steps forward, “can I?” Cheryl nods and so Toni sets Nigel down and begins to look through the clothes. A white onesie with tiny cherries embroidered on it, a t-shirt with a rainbow on the chest, a jumper with a snowman. Toni looks through the last few items and turns to Cheryl, who’s face makes it abundantly clear she is preparing to get yelled at or called silly. </p>
<p>“Well Cher, if this is what you’re like with buying clothes for Nigel, I hate to think what you’re going to be like when we have actual children.”</p>
<p>Cheryl’s eyebrows raise and her mouth falls open, “you’re, you’re not mad?”</p>
<p>Toni frowns, “babe why on earth would I be <em> mad? </em> I love it, I actually think it’s kinda adorable.” She watches as Cheryl goes to reply, and instead steps forward and wraps her arms around her waist. “And before you say anything, <em> yes </em> I know you don’t mean for it to be a game or something silly and <em> no </em> I’m not angry you bought them all. Honestly, I’m actually kinda touched by it all.”</p>
<p>Cheryl looks down at her, “I didn’t want to think I was making it into a game or doing something that took away the importance of Nigel, I just, I wanted you to still be able to cuddle him and not worry, and when I saw all the clothes at Julia’s I just couldn’t help myself and…”</p>
<p>Toni cuts her off with a kiss, pulling back slightly after a moment to smile at her softly, “you’re rambling again. Cher I don’t think that okay, I know why you got them for him and I find it incredibly sweet. I only made the joke because if this is what you’re like buying clothes for Nigel I hate to think what you’re going to be like buying clothes for our kids one day.”</p>
<p><em> Our kids one day. </em> Cheryl regards Toni with a look the smaller girl can’t quite place, it’s almost wonder mixed with, <em> hope? </em> “You okay Cher?”</p>
<p>Cheryl shakes her head and smiles, “you weren’t joking, you really want it don’t you?”</p>
<p>Toni’s confusion is clear, “want what babe?”</p>
<p>“A family,” she shakes her head slightly, her smile widening, “a family <em> with me.” </em> </p>
<p>Toni tightens her grip around Cheryl’s waist, “more than anything Cher. All of it, marriage, the kids, the white picket fence. Hell we’ve already got the dog.” </p>
<p>Toni laughs and Cheryl gives her a teary smile. </p>
<p>“ And Cher I don’t just want it, I <em> dream of it. </em> The thought of coming home from work and helping the kids with their homework and watching you cook dinner as you hum to the radio, going on cute dates and weekends away, holidays, <em> road trips, </em> arguing over whose turn it is to pick the movie or do the hoovering. That’s the future I dream of Cher, the future I dream of with you.”</p>
<p>Cheryl wipes away a tear, how did she manage to get this lucky? How on earth, out of all the people in the world did she manage to be the one Toni Topaz chose? </p>
<p>Cheryl lifts one of her hands from its place on Toni’s waist to cup her cheek, stroking it tenderly with the pad of her thumb. She smiles at Toni, shaking her head slightly as brown eyes bare into her own.</p>
<p>“You know Toni, my whole life I simply wanted to be loved. I wanted someone who saw the real me and loved me anyway, who cared for me anyway. And I had it in part with JJ, but even then he never knew the whole truth about me, I always felt like I had to hide parts of myself from even him. And all my life it was like I was shown time and time again that me being loved wasn’t something that was ever going to happen, it was like I was asking too much of the world. And then you came along and I realised, I was never asking too much, I was asking the wrong people.”</p>
<p>“Cher,” now Cheryl’s not the only one crying, the redhead capturing Toni’s tears and wiping them away gently. </p>
<p>“Cher, you deserve the world. From the moment I first set my eyes on you at the drag race, from the second your eyes met mine, I just knew. I knew that I had to know you, that there was something about you and it, it captured me, it captured my heart. <em> You </em> captured my heart. And when I saw you in the hallway, even after our <em> conversation </em> I just, I had to figure you out. I could see the pain you were in, these different pieces of you, some you’d hidden and some you’d masked to appear differently it was like you were a puzzle only I could see the pieces of and, bit by bit, I just wanted to put you back together again. It’s like I was drawn to you and there was absolutely nothing I could do to stop it, I didn’t <em> want </em> to stop it. My heart is yours Cheryl Blossom, unconditionally, always.”</p>
<p>Cheryl leans down and captures Toni’s lips in her own, in the most tender kiss she could muster. Pouring every inch of her soul, every ounce of love she held for this girl into it. The pair stayed caught in the moment, as if committing it to memory. Neither one of them wanting to break it and both content to stay in each other's arms for the rest of time.</p>
<p>The lack of oxygen causes them to part, but they stay foreheads resting together, eyes shut, savouring the feeling of the moment.</p>
<p>It’s Toni who breaks the moment, with a quiet murmur “you deserve love Cheryl, you always have, I’m just happy I get to be the one that shows you. And I’ll keep showing you, for the rest of our lives.”</p>
<p>Cheryl opens her eyes to find Toni’s looking straight back at her, she pulls back slightly, “you taught me what love is Toni. I’d grown up dreaming of it and wondering what it was like. I had a picture in my head of love and what it was like. But you taught me how to feel it. Yes I had JJ and I loved him dearly, and he I, but I don’t mean family love, I mean the kind of love where you dream of your future with them, the kind of love where your heart skips a beat simply by holding their hand, or seeing them across a room. The kind of love where you know how they’re feeling with just one look. The kind of love where you just <em> know. </em> And I have that, with you. You taught me what it is to love and to let yourself <em> be loved, </em> and honestly TT, I’ll spend the rest of my life eternally grateful that this little pink haired serpent dared speak back to me in the hallway and stalked me at the Bijou.”</p>
<p>Toni laughs and steps back, “I did not <em> stalk you, </em>I told you I was supposed to meet Fangs and he bailed.”</p>
<p>Cheryl smiles, “well I still think that the reason Fangs wasn’t there is because he was <em> never going in the first place, </em> and in fact you were there purely with the hope of running into me.”</p>
<p>Toni all but smiles before turning to close the drawer and pick up Nigel, “you can have your theory, but I maintain what I said.”</p>
<p>Cheryl laughs, both at Toni’s comment and at her skill of never giving anything away, she supposes it’s half the reason she’s so good at poker.</p>
<p>The pair head out of the closet and get comfy on the bed, Cheryl reloading Netflix from where her laptop had shut down due to inactivity and presses play on the documentary series Toni had gotten her hooked into. Toni’s love of true crime was contagious it would seem. </p>
<p>They’re halfway into the second episode of the night when Cheryl voices a nagging fear, “do, do you think I’ll be a good mom?”</p>
<p>Toni regards her with a frown and reaches to press pause, turning on her side to face the clearly nervous girl. “Cher, of course I do, you’re gonna be an amazing mom. Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>Cheryl looks to her hands as she plays with her fingers, a nervous habit of hers, not able to bring herself to look at Toni. “I just, I don’t exactly have the best experience when it comes to parents and I don’t know I just-”</p>
<p>Toni cuts her off, “you’re worried you’ll be like your parents.”</p>
<p>Cheryl nods gently, “love and nurture weren’t exactly prominent aspects of my childhood and I just worry that I won’t know what to do you know, I want a family so badly but what if they end up hating me because I’m a terrible mother.”</p>
<p>Toni reaches out her hand to cup Cheryl’s cheek and gently turns her face towards her own, “Cher look at me, you are going to be a wonderful mother, I just know it. Look how good you were with the twins when they lived with us, they <em> adored </em> you Cher and we all saw it. I know your growing up wasn't great in the parent department, let's face it after my parents died mine wasn’t either. But that’s what’s going to make you such a good mom. Because you know what you needed, you know what you wanted as a kid and how you felt, and I know you, you’d never let our children feel that way.”</p>
<p>Cheryl shakes her head, “but what if…”</p>
<p>“No babe, listen to me. You need to let this go okay, you're not your parents, just because you had a shitty upbringing doesn’t mean that you’re stuck in some inevitable cycle okay? You’re an amazing aunt to the twins, you gave them everything they could have dreamed of and more. Plus you just spent god knows how much on clothes for a cuddly bunny for god’s sake, if that’s not proof that you’re going to be an amazing mom I don’t know what is.”</p>
<p>Cheryl laughs, “I don't see what me buying clothes for Nigel has to do with motherhood TT.”</p>
<p>“Because it shows you <em> care </em> Cheryl. It shows you have this incredibly huge heart and you look out for the needs of others. You want the people in your life to feel looked after and loved, you want to spoil them and help in any way possible. You buying a t-shirt for NIgel isn’t the proof you’ll be an amazing mom, <em> the reasons behind it </em> is. The thought and care of <em> why you bought them </em> is. I promise you, when the time comes that we’re ready to have a little family, whether it’s through IVF or adoption or <em> however </em>, when the time comes that we become mothers, I just know you’re going to be the best okay?”</p>
<p>Cheryl nods and finds tears running down her cheeks for the second time that day, but they weren’t tears of sadness, they were tears of happiness. Happiness that she had this life with Toni. Happiness that her heart was held in the hands of this incredible woman. A woman who dreamed about a future with her, who showed her what love was and how to love and be loved, and, most importantly, that she <em> deserved </em> love.</p>
<p>“I love you Toni, thank you.”</p>
<p>Toni leans forward and captures Cheryl’s lips with her own, “I love you Cher, always. You and me ey?”</p>
<p>Cheryl smiles, “you and me. And for the record mon petit amour, I think you’re going to be a pretty amazing mom yourself.”</p>
<p>And as Toni presses play and snuggles onto Cheryl’s side, the redhead can’t help but feel a sense of peace wash over her. Peace that she was finally living the life she’d always dreamed of, peace that she’d found her person and that her future had never looked so bright. </p>
<p>She leans down and presses a kiss to the top of Toni’s head, her eyes finding Nigel, sitting back in his spot, froggy jumper and all, and she smiles. Yeah, maybe, just maybe, she would be a good mom, when the time came. And even if it didn’t come naturally to her, she knew she had Toni right by her side, just as she’d always be by Toni’s, no matter what, always.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading</p>
<p>Luce :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Nigel sus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a bit of fun, bc why not?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sup friends!</p><p>Long time no see for Nigel I know, I've been focusing my energy on Throw Me To The Wolves, that being said I was getting tired of writng pure angst, so this is just a bit of fun that hopefully makes you smile! Oh heads up theres some swearing, but hey, banter!</p><p> </p><p>I present to you, Choni: Among Us edition :D<br/>Oh and I'm dedicating this fic to a certain group of friends - you know who you are :)</p><p> </p><p>As always, I hope you enjoy and leave me your thoughts if you so desire!</p><p>Luce :)</p><p>Twitter: @TheNigelTopaz</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cheryl sighs as she exits her english class, her last of the day, and makes her way towards her locker. Today had dragged beyond words and she was more than desperate to get home and check on Toni. Her love had had a fever since Monday night and as a result had been out of school for the past two days, and it was safe to say Cheryl missed her, a lot. Thankfully her girlfriend’s fever had broken in the early hours of this morning and so, all things considered, hopefully Toni would be back gracing the hallways with her presence tomorrow. </p><p>Cheryl grabs her textbooks from her locker before heading to her car to make her way home, smiling at herself when she realises just how excited she is to see Toni. If you’d have told her this would one day be her life, living blissfully with Nanna Rose and her girlfriend, living a life full of love and care and <em> happiness, </em> well she’d have never believed you. But gosh is she glad you’d have been right because looking at her life now, looking at all she’s been through, she’s beyond happy that she’s finally found the meaning of true joy. </p><p>True joy that came in the form of Toni Topaz. The girl who had done so much for her, taught her that she wasn’t loveless, she wasn’t deviant, and perhaps, just maybe, she really was sensational after all. </p><p>Cheryl arrives home and makes her way through the door, eyes scanning for a certain petite pink haired girl, and smiling when she finds her wrapped up under blankets on the sofa, Nigel tucked closely into her side. Toni looked a lot better, finally having some colour back in her cheeks, and was currently engrossed with something in her phone, her tongue poking out in concentration. Cheryl finds herself pausing in the doorway and simply watching her love, taking in the adorable sight in front of her. Realising Toni wasn’t yet aware of her presence, she pulls her phone out her pocket to snap a few pictures of her girlfriend cozied up under the red fluffy blankets, Nigel peeking out from where Toni had him cuddled under her arm, and the redhead thinks that it’s very likely that one of these pictures will become her new phone wallpaper because it’s just the most <em> heartwarming </em> sight she’s ever seen.</p><p>Sliding her phone back into her pocket, Cheryl makes her way into the room and Toni finally notices her presence, looking up to her with a grin, “hey Cher.”</p><p>Cheryl sends her a smile of her own and moves to sit next to her on the sofa, placing a hand against her cheek, tenderly running her thumb over the smooth skin, “hey yourself TT, you’re looking a lot better, how are you feeling?”</p><p>Toni leans her head into the touch and Cheryl thinks she feels her heart grow three sizes, how on earth this girl was a tough gang member she’ll never know, right now she looks about as tough as a kitten. “Alright actually, I slept a lot this morning and I’ve just been chilling here since, so yeah not bad. However, I have been painfully bored.” </p><p>Cheryl chuckles at her pitiful tone and the pout that forms on Toni’s lips and leans forward to kiss it away, smiling when she feels the smaller girl’s lips from a smile of their own against hers. The redhead isn’t surprised to hear of Toni’s boredom though, perhaps it was due to her having a particularly active childhood or maybe her sheer intelligence requiring her brain to be constantly stimulated, but Toni always grew bored quickly. Whilst Cheryl enjoyed relaxing in the quiet and could happily spend hours simply doing nothing, Toni had never been one for sitting still, always growing ansty if she had to sit quietly for more than five minutes. Cheryl drops her hand from Toni’s cheek to rest on what she assumes is her leg under the mound of blankets, “well, I’m sorry you were bored love, but I’m glad to see Nigel has been keeping you out of mischief whilst I was away.”</p><p>Toni smiles, eyes drifting down towards her beloved bunny, “that he has,” she comments with a smile, however frowns slightly when she sees her phone - now abandoned in her lap - or rather the disconnected notification on the screen, “fuck I disconnected.” </p><p>Cheryl follows her eye line, a frown of her own forming, “sorry did I interrupt something?” Toni looks to her with a questioning gaze before she realises Cheryl’s looking at her phone, “huh? Oh no not at all, I was just playing a game with the boys, lemme just message them that I disconnected. And for the record, you could never interrupt.” </p><p>Cheryl sends her an endearing smile as Toni quickly types out a message, she presumes to Fangs and Sweet Pea, before placing her phone on the coffee table and leaning into Cheryl’s side. As the redhead lifts her arm, Toni all but nestles in impossibly closer, laughing when Cheryl fishes Nigel out from under the blankets and tucks him in between them.</p><p>“I have some work that I was going to make a start on the evening, but mon cherié, what do you say to some Netflix and cuddles before dinner?” Toni looks up at her and nods, waiting for Cheryl to lean over and grab the remote before nuzzling yet further into her side and pressing a delicate kiss to her cheek, “I missed you today, I was lonely by myself.”</p><p>Cheryl meets her eyes, her own filled with nothing but love for her girl, “I missed you too TT, and lonely? But you had Nigel to keep you company?” </p><p>Toni smiles, eyes flitting down to the bunny before back up to meet Cheryl’s, “yeah, but, ….” Cheryl doesn’t get to hear the end of her sentence due to her words being muffled by Toni squishing her face into the redhead’s side and mumbling, but she knows it’s sweet because Toni’s only ever embarrassed like this when she’s being adorable.</p><p>She looks down at Toni with amused eyes, smiling when she sees the blush begin to slowly form across her cheeks, “sorry what was that my love, I didn’t quite catch the end there.”</p><p>Toni pulls her face away from Cheryl’s side long enough to repeat herself, still mumbling, and the redhead has to concentrate to decipher her words, “I <em> said, </em> yeah but he’s not you.”</p><p>Cheryl chuckles and brings the hand not currently around Toni‘s waist up to her cheek, tucking some hair behind her ear before stroking the back of her index finger across the smooth skin of her cheek tenderly. “You, my darling, are simply the sweetest and most <em> adorable </em> thing.” </p><p>Toni pouts, “I’m not adorable, I’m tough.”</p><p>Cheryl simply chuckles at her antics, “sure my love, whatever you want to tell yourself.”</p><p>———-</p><p>After dinner, Cheryl sits cross-legged on their bed, busying herself with schoolwork whilst Toni lays next to her. At first she’s content to simply lie next to Cheryl quietly, but Toni soon grows bored, before long she’s pulling her phone out and tapping away at it. </p><p>After a while, Cheryl’s pulled from her project by Toni yelling. “No, no no, get away from me, get AWAY, GET AWAY!”</p><p>Concerned at the deep frown on Toni’s brow and frantic shouting, Cheryl leans over to peek at her phone screen, a frown of her own forming at her confusion for the sight before her. There on the screen, Cheryl witnesses a pink blob wearing some form of headband, being chased - or at least she thinks that’s what’s happening - by a black blob with a red beanie in the midst of what looks somewhat like a cafeteria. Before she can ask any questions however, an animation plays of the pink blob being impaled by a spike coming from the mouth of the black one. Toni huffs in frustration, “fuck sake Jughead!” as the word defeat appears on the screen. </p><p>Cheryl’s confusion only grows. Jughead? What did he have to do with the apparent murder of the pink blob? Who were these blobs? Why were they running around a cafeteria? </p><p>She looks to Toni, “uhh everything okay over there love?” The pink haired girl is so busy scowling at her phone screen she doesn’t even register Cheryl speaking to her, causing her to repeat herself. </p><p>“Huh? Oh it’s nothing babe, it’s just a game.” Toni begins to ramble and Cheryl doesn’t have the heart to tell her she doesn’t have the slightest clue what she’s going on about. “We were so close to winning and I had one last task in electrical and I’d just finished when I saw Jughead vent and I tried to run to hit the emergency button but he shut the damn doors and beat me to the cafe and killed me before I got the chance.” Whilst Toni’s frustration only grows, so does Cheryl's confusion. </p><p>Toni’s doing tasks? What tasks? In electrical? And Jughead did what now? Emergency button? And how dare someone harm her TT? </p><p>Toni’s frustrated resolve breaks when she sees Cheryl’s face and she can’t help but chuckle, “you’re so cute when you frown all confused like that.” She sits up and shuffles closer to Cheryl, clicking on her screen and moving to rest her arms against Cheryl’s thigh, allowing her to see her phone screen as well. </p><p>“It’s called among us, everyone plays as little astronauts, the crew mates have to do tasks to help the spaceship run in order to win and there’s one or two imposters and they have to sabotage and kill the others to win.”</p><p>Cheryl watches as the screen fills with a red blob, which she can now see is like a tiny astronaut, saying ‘shhh’ as Toni continues, “the crewmates have to try not to die and work out who the imposter, or imposters, are and then you vote to eject the one you think is sus.”</p><p>“Sus?” </p><p>“Suspicious.” </p><p>Cheryl regards her with a perplexed look before once again looking down at the screen, seeing a group of different coloured blobs, sorry <em> astronauts, </em> begin to disperse. The redhead watches enraptured as Toni’s tongue pokes out in concentration and her little pink astronaut begins to run around the map. “How long have you been playing this game?” Cheryl can’t remember seeing Toni play it before, but the way she moves around the map and does the tasks with such ease makes her think she’s been playing for a while. </p><p>“Oh, um, well I was really bored yesterday and I was messaging the boys and Fangs mentioned it so we downloaded it.” </p><p>Cheryl watches as Toni begins to connect what she thinks are some wires, “wait you’re playing with the boys? And Jughead?”</p><p>Toni smiles, tapping away on the keyboard as a body is found, it’s yellow and has what Cheryl thinks is supposed to be a halo, Toni informs her it’s Betty’s character and the redhead can’t stop the snort that erupts from her chest as she learns Betty thinks she’s deserving of <em> a halo. </em> Cheryl’s question remains unanswered as Toni furiously types away, both of them watching as a dark blue character with a knight helmet is ‘ejected’, apparently ‘Bulldog’ was not an imposter. </p><p>Wait, Bulldog? Before she can even ask, Toni answers her, “yeah everyone’s playing. That was Reggie,” <em> huh </em> Cheryl thinks to herself, <em> makes sense, </em> as Toni begins the next round whilst explaining who’s who. “Then there’s the boys, Fangs is light green with the banana and Sweet Pea’s dark green with the ‘dum’ note. V is the purple one with the headband, Betty as you know is yellow with a halo, Jughead is black and of course has that damn beanie. Kevin’s cyan with the leaves, Reggie you just saw get ejected and Archie is the orange one with the blue cap.” </p><p>Cheryl finds herself peering at the screen making note of each of the characters. She smiles to herself as Toni’s pink astronaut runs past the light and dark green characters, who she now knows are Fangs and Sweet Pea, laughing when she registers their names. “Thing 1 and Thing 2?”</p><p>Toni chuckles, “yeah Fangs is 1 and Sweet Pea is 2, and the dog with Fangs is hotdog.” Looking at the screen once more, Cheryl registers the small dog<em> ish </em> looking blob with a space helmet and smiles, <em> typical. </em></p><p>“Wait, and you’ve all been playing since yesterday, and all day today?” Cheryl casts her mind back over the last two days and she realises that both Fangs and Sweet Pea had indeed been on their phones a lot in class yesterday and today. Adding to that, at lunch today, although she’d spent lunch with some Vixens, she’s pretty sure she saw the entire group on their phones and Veronica looking particularly vexed at one point. Toni simply nods, “well yeah, I was playing with the boys at first and then Jughead found out and wanted in, then Kevin and Betty joined yesterday evening and the others throughout today. I was gonna mention it to you after you were done with your work actually, it feels weird that you’re the only one of us missing.” </p><p>As the game continues, Cheryl watches Toni grow increasingly more absorbed into the game, Cheryl thinks that it actually looks like a lot of fun, and knowing that her girl is playing with their friends, the redhead decides she wants in. </p><p>Toni tells the others that she’s going to miss out a few rounds in order to teach Cheryl how to play and grabs Cheryl's phone from her, downloading the game and setting it up with a giddy smile on her face. </p><p>Toni’s amidst customising Cheryl's character when the redhead peeks over at the screen, and subsequently frowns. “Toni not that I don’t appreciate the red, but why do I have bear ears?” </p><p>Toni eyes her mischievously, “because Cher, it’s cute, and besides you’re Cher Bear, you need the ears to match.”</p><p>Cheryl’s eyes go wide, “no TT absolutely not, I will not accept my username being <em> Cher Bear.” </em> Despite her tough resolve, it nearly breaks when Toni pouts at her with puppy dog eyes and whines, “c’mon Cheryl please?” </p><p>Cheryl rolls her eyes but puts her foot down, “I may accept you calling me that mon cheriè, but I refuse it from anyone else.”</p><p>That doesn’t stop Toni trying though, <em> “please </em> Cher?”</p><p>“TT as much as you know I <em> love it </em> when you beg, in this instance your pleading is futile, change it.”</p><p>“Cher c’mon, do it for Nigel.”</p><p>Cheryl laughs, “<em> Nigel? </em> What’s he got to do with it? No Toni, change it, I refuse.”</p><p>Toni’s pout grows but ultimately she sighs, Cheryl becoming much happier when her character is entitled <em> ‘Bombshell’ </em> and has a cherry sat proudly atop its head. </p><p>Toni hands her phone back and tells Cheryl she’s taken her to a tutorial map to teach her how to play. “Alright so…”</p><p>------</p><p>They rejoin the lobby to play with the others and after only a couple of rounds the girls are heavily engrossed in the game. Cheryl leans comfortably against the headboard as Toni lays on her front alongside the redhead’s outstretched legs, leaning her forearms across pale thighs as she holds her phone. However as the pre-game lobby loads once more, Cheryl instantly spots something amiss.</p><p>
  <em> Bombshell: Uhh why am I not red? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Arch: oh sometimes it changes  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> TT: f </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bombshell: How dare it? I AM red! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thing 1: f </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thing 2: f </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bombshell: F? What is F? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bombshell: Wait, Jughead, why are you red?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> VLodge: f </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jugdead: oh um </em>
</p><p>
  <em> KevK: it was nice knowing you jughead </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bulldog: f </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bombshell: GIVE IT BACK. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thing 2: tiny go sort your girl out </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jugdead: okay okay one sec </em>
</p><p>
  <em> TT: Sweet Pea istg stop calling me that </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bombshell: NOW JUGHEAD!  </em>
</p><p>Toni, who until now has been busy laughing at Cheryl’s antics, leans over and directs Cheryl’s currently white character over to the laptop to get her colour back from Jughead.</p><p>
  <em> Bombshell: Peace has been restored. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Arch: can we start now </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bombshell: Yes we may, proceed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The game loads and the tiny astronauts find themselves in the cafeteria once again. The others disperse and Cheryl follows Toni’s pink astronaut to the left, pulling up her map as she does to see what tasks she has to complete. Toni heads to O2 whilst Cheryl begins her tasks in navigation, sliding the rocket along the track, she completes the task and moves to begin her download, but just before it’s completed a ‘dead body’ message appears. Before Cheryl has time to grumble about being nearly finished, she’s distracted by Toni laughing. </p><p>Looking over to her love with a quizzical gaze, Toni meets her eye, “Kev is gonna be raging,” before bursting out in another round of giggles. Before Cheryl questions as to why, Toni is once again speaking through her laughter, “he always dies first, like every single time. At one point we made it a challenge that the imposter had to kill Kevin first, but it’s so funny because the second someone’s dead we all know it’s him and he gets literal rage about it.” </p><p>Come to think of it, each time she’d played Cheryl realised that Kevin’s little cyan character was always the first, or one of, to be killed. Smiling to herself at the thought of Kevin yelling at his phone, the redhead looks to where the others are already well into discussing what happened. </p><p>
  <em> VLodge: No I think Archie is safe </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bulldog: yeah he is I saw him do pew pew </em>
</p><p>
  <em> TT: well if no one’s sus shall we skip? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thing 1: wait i have scan someone come watch </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thing 2: yeah tiny let’s skip </em>
</p><p>
  <em> NancyDrew: yeah skip  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> VLodge: I will Fangs </em>
</p><p>
  <em> TT: for the last time STOP CALLING ME TINY </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jugdead: skip </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thing 1: no way last time u watched me scan then killed me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bulldog: f </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Arch: i’ll come  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They skip and once again begin in the cafeteria, Toni watches as Fangs and the others head to med bay before moving down to admin. The rounds pass, Archie is ejected for being caught after killing Reggie, and soon there’s only a handful of them left. </p><p>Knowing that if anyone else dies and they don’t catch the imposter they’ll lose, Toni heads to the reactor to finish her last task, however she finds a body before she makes it. </p><p>
  <em> TT: Cher baby nooooooo </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thing 2: f </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jugdead: f </em>
</p><p>Toni can’t help but glance up towards Cheryl and her huffing, laughing at the look on her face. They’d promised the others they wouldn’t interact during the game as they were the only two actually together right now, but Toni can’t help but sneak a glance at her. At the rage growing rapidly across her face, Toni dips her head and presses a few kisses to Cheryl’s thigh, loving how it twitches in reaction, before turning back to the game. </p><p>
  <em> TT: who killed my girl, I’ll make you pay </em>
</p><p>
  <em> VLodge: where? </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Bombshell: Hobo you rat how dare you!</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> TT: in the hallway outside reactor </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Bombshell: Awh TT you’re so sweet, avenge me!</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> VLodge: anyone sus?  </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Bombshell: You’re dead to me you snake. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>KevK: ...um Cheryl</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BOMBSHELL: Yes Veronica Jughead sus! Jughead very sus! </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> TT: I didn’t see anyone but we need to vote someone or we lose </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jugdead: who though </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Bombshell: YOU YOU GNAT</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Bombshell: I bet one of your lice made you do it. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Thing 2: well what do we do? </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Bombshell: IT’S JUGHEAD, YOU’RE ALL FOOLS. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Bombshell: not you TT I love you.  </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> TT: I dunno </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Bombshell: IT’S JUGHEAD! WHY IS NO ONE LISTENING TO ME? </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> TT: wait, Cheryl send me their name across the void </em>
</p><p>
  <em> VLodge: pls </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Bombshell: I just said who it was! </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Bombshell: JUGHEAD TT, IT’S JUGHEAD!! </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> TT: it’s Sweet Pea </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Bombshell: TT?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Thing 2: tf no it’s not! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jugdead: welp there you go </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Bombshell: TT I SAID IT WAS JUGHEAD! </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> VLodge: rip Sweet Pea </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BOMBSHELL: ITS HOBO!!!</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> TT: f </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *Thing 2 has been ejected, Thing 2 was not an imposter* </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As the defeat screen appears, to reveal Jughead's character, Cheryl looks at Toni incredulously as the pink haired girl simply laughs. “TT, I told you all it was Jughead, I was literally yelling the entire time that it was him! Why was no one listening to me?”</p><p>Toni only laughs more at Cheryl’s antics, “Cher, once you’re a ghost only other ghosts can see your messages, otherwise it would be easy to give the imposter away.” Cheryl frowns upon the realisation that, actually, that does make sense come to think of it, however it doesn’t stop her from wondering why Toni said Sweet Pea instead of Jughead, especially knowing how well tuned they were to each other. </p><p>“And before you say anything,” Toni has a mischievous smile on her face, “I knew you were telling me it was Jughead, but I wanted to get Sweet Pea back for constantly calling me tiny when he knows I hate it.”</p><p>Cheryl laughs and leans down to press a kiss to the edge of Toni’s mouth, “you are a schemer Antoinette, and I love you for it.”</p><p>Toni ignores the use of her full name and simply beams, responding with, “I love you more,” before turning her attention to her phone and the group in the pre-game lobby. </p><p>
  <em> TT: I’m bored of typing can we do a call? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> KevK: what so you can laugh at me being killed in real time </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Arch: im down </em>
</p><p>
  <em> VLodge: Daddy’s working so I can’t be too loud but I’m down </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jugdead: daddy *pukes* </em>
</p><p>
  <em> NancyDrew: I can </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bombshell: Obvi if you do I do darling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jugdead: darling *pukes* </em>
</p><p>
  <em> TT: shut up, like you can talk ‘juggie’  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thing 2: lollll </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bulldog: so are we calling or what </em>
</p><p>
  <em> TT: I’ll set up the discord </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bombshell: discord? Do you mean discourse? What is discord? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thing 1: lol red </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Toni grabs Cheryl’s laptop from where the redhead was using it for her - long since forgotten - project, setting up the discord whilst explaining it to Cheryl. She then explains the rules of playing on voice call - no talking during the game and only during discussion time, and not giving things away for example if you’re killed, they set up a new lobby and begin the game once again. </p><p>Toni inwardly smirks when she sees her and Veronica are imposters, team lopaz were known for being particularly skilled, and gets to work faking the card swipe in admin whilst actually sabotaging the reactor. As everyone heads towards the reactor, she manages to sneak up on Fangs in the cafe, killing him before venting to electrical via medbay. </p><p>She’s been there for barely a second before Kevin angrily shouts “oh come on!” and everyone erupts in laughter knowing he’d just been killed. “Wait I thought you weren’t supposed to say when you died?” Cheryl swears that was part of the rules but as Toni explains to her that one, Kevin’s rage always gets the better of him, and two, they’re not very good at sticking to the rules once they start playing, she nods before the alert appears that Jughead had found Kevin’s body.  </p><p>Before any of them could begin discussing, Kevin makes his anger clear, “every time guys, every damn time!” </p><p>“F.”</p><p>“F.”</p><p>“F.”</p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p>They all laugh again and Jughead begins to explain that he found the cyan character dead in the hallway outside navigation. </p><p>“Jughead why weren’t you at the reactor?”</p><p>“<em> Because </em> Veronica I was finishing O2 and knew everyone else would go there so I didn’t need to.”</p><p>“This is so Kevinphobic” Cheryl can’t help the laugh that escapes her lips at Kevin’s antics.  </p><p>“Guys I have a scan, someone come watch.”</p><p>“Of course you do Archie, you always have a scan.” </p><p>They talk some more, coming to the conclusion that no one's sus and thus they all skip. </p><p> </p><p>As the next round progresses, Toni finds herself in the reactor, laying in wait for someone to come in when Reggie’s body is found by Betty. </p><p>They begin discussing who was where, Toni trying to discreetly begin the notion that Betty self reported, however, when Veronica tries to claim she’d been in electrical when the body had been found in medbay, Sweet Pea is onto her. </p><p>“Wait what task did you do in electrical Lodge?”</p><p>“I, uhh, the wires and the upload.”</p><p>Instantly Cheryl knows she’s lying from the tone of her voice, “Veronica you’re lying, I can tell.”</p><p>“Also,” Betty speaks up, “isn’t there a vent from medbay to electrical?” </p><p>“Guys it’s not me I was in electrical I swear!”</p><p>“She could’ve killed Reggie and then vented,” Jughead voices what they’re all thinking. </p><p>“Sorry Ronnie but you’re sus.”</p><p>“Archiekins how could you?”</p><p>“<em> Yeah Archiekins.” </em></p><p>“Shut up Reggie.”</p><p>As they cast their votes, Toni knows that in order to save herself from future questioning, she too has to vote for Veronica. Sending her a silent apology, Toni casts her vote and Veronica is ejected. One imposter remains. </p><p> </p><p>The round begins again and Toni makes her way to navigation, hoping that no one is watching on the cameras and sees her. She’s hiding round the corner when Betty walks in and Toni swiftly kills her before venting to shields and running to electrical, standing in front of the wires and silently rejoicing when Cheryl walks in and begins actually doing the task. A moment later Sweet Pea walks in just as Betty’s body is found. </p><p>The second the discussion begins Jughead is grilling Cheryl, assuming that because it was Betty who had been killed and Cheryl having mentioned she had it out for Betty after her cousin killed her a few rounds previously, that it must’ve been the redhead. “Cheryl where were you just now?”</p><p>“Sorry Jughead is there something you’re insinuating?”</p><p>“Wait,” Archie speaks up, “I don’t think it’s Cheryl because she did the card swipe and the task bar went up.”</p><p>“Wait the task bar moves?” Everyone laughs and Fangs explains to Cheryl that yes it does in fact move.</p><p>“Jughead’s acting sus instantly pointing fingers.” Toni tries to get the pressure off Cheryl as she knows she’s her alibi, however Jughead begins to turn on her, “it’s not me, Toni you’re sus.”</p><p>“What did <em> I </em> do?”</p><p>Luckily Cheryl speaks up before Jughead can dig any deeper. <em> “As I was saying </em> hobo it’s not me, and <em> besides </em>if you must know I was in electrical, and TT was there with me too and she had the perfect chance to kill me and didn’t, so it’s not Toni either.”</p><p>Before anyone can dispute her, Sweet Pea speaks up, “yeah I just walked in and saw Choni making out in electrical, so it’s not them.”</p><p>Toni can’t help but laugh but also send up a silent thank you that she’d been cleared by not one but two people. </p><p>“So Jughead sus?”</p><p>“Archie it’s not me!”</p><p>“Well you were pointing fingers at Choni, so.”</p><p>“Sweet Pea oh my god it’s not me!” Jughead's frustration only serves to make Cheryl laugh and Toni simply smiles as she watches everyone turn on, and subsequently vote for, him, a smile that only grows when he’s ejected and everyone is no more the wiser as to the fact it’s actually her. </p><p> </p><p>The second the round starts again the lights go out and Toni laughs as Jughead shouts, “the lights are off it’s Veronica!” as the Lodge girl had become known for sabotaging the lights and then killing whoever came to fix them. </p><p>“Jughead, I was already ejected you idiot!”</p><p>“I bet it’s Cheryl.”</p><p>“One Sweet Pea, it’s was awfully random of you to say, two, I don’t actually know <em> how </em> to turn them off, so I couldn’t even if I wanted to.”</p><p>The group begin laughing as Kevin speaks up, “Veronica being dead doesn’t mean anything, we all know you get bored and sabotage from the beyond.”</p><p>Veronica simply laughs, “that’s true, and yes I admit it, it was me.”</p><p>Toni’s simply grateful for the distraction as by now she’s managed to sneak into electrical to lie in wait, knowing she only needs one more kill and she’s won. Hiding round the corner, she watches as Archie arrives, and doesn’t hesitate to kill him, smiling as his orange character is impaled and the victory sign appears. “Toni how could you!”</p><p>Toni simply laughs as everyone compliments her skills, however as the pink haired girl looks up, she finds Cheryl staring at her in disbelief. “Wait, mon cheriè, it <em> was you?” </em> </p><p>Toni simply smiles proudly, “yep.” </p><p>“But, but you could’ve gotten me and you didn’t?” Toni decides against telling her girlfriend that she needed her for an alibi, in favour of saying what she knows will make the redhead smile, “I could never kill you Cher, never.”</p><p>Toni’s rewarded with a kiss, which she happily accepts, as the game begins again. </p><p> </p><p>More rounds pass, but none of them grow bored, in fact they grow increasingly more engrossed. As a new game begins, Cheryl smiles as she sees her and Sweet Pea are the imposters, and the pair begin to get to work. </p><p>Barely a few moments have passed before Kevin is crying out, “oh c’mon! As if you can’t be serious! Kevinphobic all of you!” However Cheryl tries to keep her best poker face as she vents away from his body. </p><p>As the game progresses and rounds pass, Toni becomes increasingly more concerned at the fact people are being killed left right and centre and yet none of them have any clue who the imposters are. At one point they suspected Veronica, who countered with the fact she had a scan, however as Toni and Fangs had arrived to watch her do it, they simply found her body resting on the machine, and absolutely no one in sight. </p><p>Eventually, Sweet Pea gets caught, but as he’s ejected he can’t help but make a comment, “sorry Fangs buddy, it’s all on you now.”</p><p>“Wait, what? Guys he’s lying it’s not me!” Cheryl is simply glad of her skills in masking her emotions because when Fangs gets ejected next round she is more than amused.</p><p>As the final round begins, Cheryl knows she only has to make one more kill and she’ll win, and as she runs past the reactor she spies the perfect target. </p><p>There, innocently doing ‘Simon says’, is a little pink astronaut.</p><p>A little pink astronaut entitled ‘TT’ that belongs to Toni. </p><p>Toni, who had deliberately spared Cheryl's life only a few rounds earlier. Toni, who, as Cheryl hastily flicks her gaze over to, currently has her tongue poking out in the most <em> adorable </em> act of concentration as she presses the squares in the correct order. </p><p>Toni, who Cheryl sends a silent prayer of forgiveness to. She makes her way over to her love and presses the damning button, watching as the brutal murder of her girlfriend’s character plays out as a chorus of “ohhhh’s” sound from the ghostly spectators through Cheryl’s laptop. </p><p> </p><p>The redhead watches as Toni’s eyes go wide at the defeat sign appearing on her screen and feels the thud of the smaller girl’s phone dropping onto her thigh. Wide and questioning eyes meet her own, and Cheryl can’t help but smile at the look on her loves face. </p><p>“Did, Cher did you just? Did you just kill me?” Cheryl simply laughs, but Toni hastily sits up and crosses her arms over her chest pouting heavily. Instantly, Cheryl is crawling down the bed towards her, but even she can’t conceal the humoured glint in her eye, “my love, I’m <em> sorry, </em> but you were right there and I only needed one more kill!”</p><p>Toni’s pout only grows, “oh I see, and you saw me as the perfect victim!”</p><p>Cheryl knows she’s only playing, but it doesn’t stop her from wrapping her arms around the pink haired girl, pulling her into her chest, “TT I’m sorry for my actions, truly, please forgive me?”</p><p>Toni looks up at her but as the sound of laughter and sly comments about Toni’s murder at the hands of her own girlfriend filter through the laptop, her frown only deepens, “but <em> I </em> didn’t kill  <em> you!” </em></p><p>“Tiny didn’t dare harm a hair on Red’s head but Cheryl just slaughtered her in cold blood,” Sweet Pea exclaims before the group fall into laughter once more. </p><p>“Not helping Serpent!” Cheryl shouts before peppering Toni’s face with kisses, making the smaller girl giggle, “please forgive me TT?”</p><p>Despite her laughter, Toni shakes her head and resumes her pouting, however Cheryl knows that her love is now doing this more for attention than she is actually angry at her.</p><p>The redhead smiles before getting off the bed and grabbing Nigel from his spot before making her way back over to Toni, sitting on their bed once more. She sends out a silent thanks that the others were currently amidst a conversation so they wouldn’t hear her, before putting on a voice to depict that of Nigel’s and making the bunny ‘walk’ over to and nuzzle the cheek of her love, who by now just has an amused smile on her face. “Please forgive her? Please Toni? Cheryl’s really sorry.”</p><p>A beat passes before Toni snorts in amusement, takes Nigel in her arms and leans over towards Cheryl, pressing a kiss on her cheek, “you’re something else Cher bear, but I forgive you.”</p><p>Cheryl presses a kiss to her lips delicately before Reggie’s voice is interrupting them, “are you two done yet? Can we play now?”</p><p>The girls laugh and rejoin the lobby after being kicked for inactivity, resuming their previous positions on the bed. Cheryl sits up against the headboard as Toni lays on her front alongside the redheads legs, leaning across her thighs, except this time she has Nigel tucked into her chest, sat up against her chest as if he was watching Toni play, and Cheryl’s heart warms at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>They rejoin and the next game begins, Veronica being killed first round. Toni’s busy doing sheilds, making sure everyone knew she had them of course, when Archie’s body is found by Cheryl.</p><p>“F.”</p><p>“Cheryl where was it?”</p><p>“F.”</p><p>“In electrical.”</p><p>“F.”</p><p>“Tiny sus, I saw her go into electrical when I went to do the fuel.”</p><p>“One, I’m not sus, two, stop fucking calling me tiny!”</p><p>However, before Sweet Pea can continue his drilling, Cheryl picks up on something.</p><p>“Wait, doesn’t Kevin always die first?”</p><p>“Yes I do Cheryl and what about it?”</p><p>“Well, we’re two rounds in and you’re <em> still alive…” </em></p><p>Cheryl trails off, Toni looking up at her with wide eyes before bursting out into laughter, “Keller sus.”</p><p>It takes approximately 0.3 seconds before Kevin is all but screaming, “I swear to God it’s not me! What because I stay alive for more than <em> one round </em> you think I’m sus?”</p><p>“Well, yeah Kev kinda!”</p><p>“Fuck you too Reggie.”</p><p>A chorus of laughter erupts which only serves to infuriate Kevin more, “IT'S NOT ME!”</p><p>Jughead and Sweet Pea decide to join in and soon the whole group is making comments, “Cyan sus.”</p><p>“I hate you Fangs.”</p><p>“No you don’t you love me.”</p><p>“Oh whatever.”</p><p>The voting opens and instantly everyone makes their vote, well, all but one. </p><p>“I swear if you’ve all voted me just because I didn’t die first I am going to rage.”</p><p>All it takes is for Toni to laugh and he’s erupting once more, “THIS IS KEVINPHOBIC IT’S NOT ME!”</p><p>“Kevin, as much as I admire your heroics, will you hurry up and cast your vote for yourself before we die of boredom?”</p><p>“No, I’m not voting as an act of protest! Wait did you say vote for myself? That’s so rude it’s not even me!”</p><p>After jokingly made threats, or in particular Toni’s threat considering they all knew he was still slightly intimidated by her, Kevin finally relents and casts his vote. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *KevK was ejected* </em>
</p><p>
  <em> *KevK was the imposter* </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A cacophony of giggles erupts once more, Archie speaking through fits of laughter, “man it actually was you? See we knew it.”</p><p>“I HATE IT HERE! The one time I’m imposter you sus me purely because I didn’t die first!”</p><p>“Yup pretty much.”</p><p>“SHUT IT SWEET PEA!”</p><p>Kevin’s anger only serves to make them laugh more, chuckles sounding through the laptop as the round begins again. </p><p>Cheryl announces she has a scan before running off followed by Jughead and Reggie. Toni is refuelling the upper engine when Sweet Pea’s body is found, by Betty nonetheless. </p><p>“The body was in the reactor, but I didn’t see anything on cameras.”</p><p>“Good one Nancy Drew, some Sherlock you are.”</p><p>“Ouch Reggie, as I was <em> going </em> to say, however I do have my suspicions. Pink sus.”</p><p>Before Toni can respond, Cheryl is already defending her valiantly, “and pray tell why, cousin, you’ve decided to point a baseless finger at my love?” </p><p>“Well Cheryl, it’s Sweet Pea that’s dead, right after Toni got annoyed for him calling her tiny, kinda sus don’t you think?”</p><p>Cheryl’s gaze zeroes in on her girlfriend’s face, her girlfriend's face that is filled with panic.</p><p>“Cher it’s not me I swear it’s not.”</p><p>Cheryl’s brow furrows. </p><p>“Swear on Nigel.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I said swear on Nigel, that it’s not you.”</p><p>Toni’s eyes widen as Cheryl’s eyebrow raises, the redhead knowing that there was no way Toni would swear on her beloved bunny if she truly was the imposter. </p><p>Toni glances down to where he sat in front of her, before looking back up at Cheryl with what the redhead could only describe as one of the most seriously sincere looks she’s ever seen, “Cheryl Blossom, I swear on Nigel Topaz that I Toni Topaz am not the imposter.”</p><p>“Okay it’s not Toni.”</p><p>“Wait who’s Nigel?”</p><p>“That’s not something you’re ever gonna find out Jones.”</p><p>“Ahh she swore in Nigel that’s so sweet!”</p><p>“Shut up Fangs!”</p><p> </p><p>They decide to skip and continue with the game. Cheryl and Toni are both in weapons, Toni having requested someone to “watch me do pew pew” and Cheryl having a download in there anyway. They’re nearly finished when the yelling begins. </p><p>“OH MY GOD ITS YOU! NO GET AWAY, NO GET AWAY FROM ME!” </p><p>Toni almost wants to smile at the genuine fear seeping into Fang’s voice whilst Cheryl bites back her reminder that they’re not supposed to give anything away, because this is just <em> too damn funny. </em> </p><p>It goes silent for a moment, before Fangs is shouting once again. </p><p>“YOU SNEAKY BASTARD! NO GET AWAY FROM ME NO DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE! NOOOOO!”</p><p>Toni, having figured out what must be taking place, had made her way into the cafeteria just in time to watch Fang’s brutal murder, seconds away from reaching the emergency button.</p><p>A murder at the hands of no other than Betty Cooper. </p><p>Knowing that Betty can’t kill her thanks to the cool down, Toni immediately runs over and reports Fang’s body, “it’s Betty!”</p><p>Before she has time to defend herself however, Fangs is recounting the events that have just transpired, knowing that Betty would lose anyway. </p><p>The further Fangs goes into his retelling, the more erratic his voice becomes until by the end of it he’s practically stumbling over his words.</p><p>“Betty how dare you? Okay so I was in electrical, minding my business, doing my wires, when all of a sudden Betty pops up out of the vent. I’m like oh shit and run towards the emergency button, but she shuts the doors to the cafe. I’m there thinking she’s coming up behind me, the doors open and I run into the cafe only to find her already standing there after venting via medbay and then she proceeds to shoot me in the face!”</p><p>Toni can’t help herself, “F.”</p><p>Immediately everyone begins laughing, and Betty is ejected, too busy laughing at Fang’s rage to even bother trying to lie to defend herself. </p><p>As the victory sign appears, Cheryl finds she can’t help herself, “surprise surprise Betty Cooper is not the sweetheart everyone thinks.”</p><p>“Oop,” Toni comments before everyone is laughing once more.</p><p> </p><p>They arrive back at the lobby just in time for Toni’s stomach to rumble loudly, subsequently bringing them out of their among us bubble as Cheryl leans over to check the time, <em> 9:48pm. </em> Gosh they’d been playing for <em> hours </em> and she’d barely noticed. </p><p>“Alright ragamuffins, as much as I’ve enjoyed our stint of tomfoolery, it’s getting late and TT and I are yet to have dinner, so I propose this to be our final round.”</p><p>Cheryl is met with a round of agreements, although she’s pretty sure she hears Sweet Pea comment, “what did she just say?” and so as the countdown starts they all inwardly endeavour to make this final round the best yet. </p><p> </p><p>As the screen loads, brown eyes meet, both filled with a mischievous glint. Pink and red stand next to each other under the sign of imposters, and Cheryl silently mouths one word, “chaos.”</p><p>It’s safe to say chaos is the perfect way to describe what ensues. It’s pure annihilation and carnage. </p><p>The pair are in such good sync that all it takes is to see the other head in a certain direction to know what they’re planning. Fangs and Archie are out first round, Toni being so stealthy about it that no one actually finds Archie's body, they simply realise he’s been killed when Fangs’ is found. However, considering no one found Fang’s body for a good few minutes, both Cheryl and Toni were able to easily emerge themselves within the others, blatantly halting stop the reactor sabotage in order to lull the others into a false sense of security. </p><p>Betty is the next to go. Cheryl had considered getting Kevin, but knew that him being alive would benefit them more than he would in death. As Jughead speaks up, brown eyes meet again and the pair know instantly how to manipulate the next turn of events in their favour. </p><p>“Kevin’s still alive and we all know what that meant last time.”</p><p>“The snake does have a point you know.”</p><p>“Jughead, Reggie, I hate you both, also <em> it’s not me!” </em></p><p>Toni slips in a seemingly nonchalant comment, “well there’s not many of us left so we need to vote out someone.”</p><p>“I vote Kevin.”</p><p>“Yeah cyan sus.”</p><p>Cheryl waits for Sweet Pea and Jughead to comment before following Toni’s lead and making a comment that would condemn everyone but her, “okay well if that’s what you all think.”</p><p>Kevin however, proceeds to turn the odds ever in the girl’s favour, “it’s not me! I bet it’s Jughead, pointing fingers to cover his own back! Jughead sus!”</p><p>“Well if it’s not Kevin then we vote Jughead next?” Both Cheryl and Toni send up a silent prayer of thanks to Veronica and proceed to follow her lead, “sounds good to me,” “it would seem like a reasonable assumption.”</p><p>As the votes begin to be cast, to the sound of Kevin’s protests, Toni and Cheryl share a smile, they were so close to the end and no one suspected a thing.</p><p>The next round begins, Toni sabotaging O2 to split the group, but both girls going to fake fixing it to once again cover any suspicions from arising. The round continues and both girls find themselves lying in wait in electrical, Toni ready to close the doors the second someone enters and Cheryl ready to go in for the kill. </p><p>Their pray enters, Veronica Lodge in all her purple glory. Toni smiles at Cheryl, both girls knowing this would only further condemn Jughead and as a result the game was theirs. </p><p>Before Veronica even reaches the wires, Cheryl runs from her and Toni’s hiding place around the corner and watches as the animation plays, the red astronaut impaling the innocent purple victim before she even knows what’s hit her. Instantly Cheryl clicks the report button and begins typing out her fable, not that she really needs to of course, Jughead is already damned. </p><p>“I found Veronica’s body in electrical, Toni came in just as I saw it.”</p><p>Toni plays her part valiantly knowing they only have to convince Sweet Pea, and Reggie and they’ve won, and they were already looking at Jughead after he wrongfully convicted Kevin. “Yeah I came in as Cheryl found it. Jughead sus, he made us vote out Kevin and also Veronica was the one who said to vote him out next, and now she’s dead.”</p><p>Jughead is left spluttering, “no it’s not me, I, I swear it’s not.”</p><p>“Yeah Jughead you’re so sus, I’m not even sorry.”</p><p>“Sweet Pea it’s not me!”</p><p>Realisation dawns on the youngest Jones, however it comes too late, the votes are already cast, and Jughead is being ejected. “Wait it’s Cheryl, she self reported, oh my god it’s Cheryl!”</p><p>
  <em> *Jugdead has been ejected. Jugdead was not the imposter* </em>
</p><p>As the victory sign appears, Toni and Cheryl can’t help but laugh as the group is left stunned. </p><p>“I knew it!”</p><p>“Oh please Jughead you worked out Cheryl as you were being ejected, Sherlock would be so proud.”</p><p>Cheryl can’t help but snort at Toni’s comment as Veronica’s voice flows through the laptop, “one Kevin has been the angriest ghost I’ve ever seen oh my gosh he has rage, and two, Cheryl, Toni, that was indeed very, dare I say, ninja of you both.”</p><p>Everyone laughs once more as Kevin begins to angrily grumble, grumbling that only proceeds to get worse after Betty suggests he look into anger management classes. </p><p>“Well Veronica, I must say you were the perfect pray for TT and I, and technically I didn’t lie, I <em> did </em> find your body, I’m just also the one who killed you.”</p><p>They laugh again and exit out of the lobby, knowing that was the last game, as Fangs speaks up, ”well, Toni, what do you have to say for yourself?”</p><p>The pink haired girl takes one look at Cheryl, her eyes full of mischief, before flitting down towards the cuddly still sat up against her chest, her voice teasing, “Nigel made me do it.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehe hope it made you smile!</p><p>Ngl, the next chapter is kind of a heartbreaker - I've had it mostly written for a while so if I get my ass in gear with the serpents fic update it shouldn't be tooooo long, but yeah heads up it's a sad one soz!</p><p>Luce :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Who needs elf on a shelf when you have rabbit in a cabinet?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cheryl and Toni's first Christmas together featuring copious amounts of fluff and general wholesomeness</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiiii </p>
<p>Nigel's back woo :D</p>
<p>The long promised and awaited Christmas chapter is here! Sorry it took so long but its 11k words so hopfully that mkaes up for something!</p>
<p>Hope those who celebrate had a good Christmas and to those that don't I hope you had a good day whatever you did :)</p>
<p>This is gonna be the last thing I post this year and I just wanted to say thank you so so much to everyone that's read something I've written, be it this or one of my other fics or whatever. This year has been an incredibly hard one for me, those of you who I have on twitter will be aware of some of the things that have happened, but yeah it's been a rough year without even thinking about the pandemic, let alone adding that into the mix too, and so I wanted to just say thank you to all of you because writing has kinda been the thing I've clung to amongst it all and it's helped me feel better about eveything, and I wouldn't be doing that without all of you! But yeah I really truly appreciate each kudos and comment, each curious cat and time someone has reached out to me via twitter and dm, it really means a lot and you've all helped me get through this year. I wish each of you all good things and happiness to come in 2021 and who knows, maybe it'll be the year I finally get an update schedule back!</p>
<p>I wanna dedicate this fic chapter to Dee (@chonistopazz) you especially have been there for me a LOT this year. I cannot begin to express how grateful I am for your help and advice with fics and also genral life. This is to say thank you and also that I cherish our friendship and you so much, you have a special place in my heart, and so yeah, I love you so much and this one's for you :)</p>
<p>Sorry I'll stop with this essay now! </p>
<p>As always comments and the like make mine and Nigel's heart happy!</p>
<p>All mine and Nigel's love and best wishes for 2021,<br/>Luce :)</p>
<p>Twitter: @TheNigelTopaz</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Toni Topaz loves Christmas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a fact about her that is known by all those who know her, all of her friends knowing just how cherished this time of year was by her. Toni loves every aspect of the holiday, the lights and the music - she’d kill you if you found out but the old classic carols are her favourites. She loves the excuse to drink excessive amounts of hot chocolate, she loves all the scents and flavours and how everything seems to be either cinnamon or gingerbread. She loves that it’s a time when people have more kindness in their hearts, and the emphasis on loved ones and being around those you care about. She loves that it’s a time for sentiments and thought, that it’s a time when people come together to strengthen bonds and share their love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the thing is, Toni’s from the Southside, and whilst they did what they could, Christmas was expensive and cost money they just didn’t have to spare. The decorations were a small box of hand me downs - although that didn’t make them any less special. The gifts were inexpensive - but with no less thought behind them, it could be said that perhaps this made them even more thoughtful. The dinner didn’t have all the trimmings, but was always had sat around a table with those close to her heart, Toni usually spending Christmas with Fangs or Sweet Pea. They made do with what they had, and each year Toni was reminded that what she had, she was pretty damn grateful for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was resourceful of course, all because she didn’t have much money to spare on gifts didn’t mean she didn’t give good ones. In fact, her friends would more than likely say that gifts from Toni were the most thought out of them all. A picture of a memory, something handmade, a favourite soda that was actually a pretty rare flavour and she’d ended up an hours drive from Riverdale before she’d found it - Fangs had legitimately cried when he opened it, cradling it to his chest like you would a baby before downing it in moments. Toni’s gifts were always nostalgic and thoughtful, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the most important things to her was the toy drive, the Serpents did it every year and it was often led at least somewhat by her. Toni liked giving back, it made her heart warm to know that the kids wouldn’t be left without, that they’d have something to look forward to and help make the day special. She knew what it was like to go without, to grow up understanding that money was tight and not to expect anything, and so the thought that she played a part in changing that for the Southside kids, to know that no matter their circumstance they’d have at least one gift under the tree, it gave her a sense of pride. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her uncle hated Christmas and so whilst Toni always decorated her room, the rest of the trailer went untouched and she more often than not found herself spending the day with one, or both, of the boys and their families. But she didn’t mind, they were family after all and that’s all that mattered. Yes she’d be lying if she said sometimes it didn’t get to her that the picture perfect Christmas she always saw in the films wasn’t something she got to experience, but she had everything that mattered, loved ones and laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that was all different this year, because this year was her first Christmas Thistlehouse, and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t excited. Sometimes it could be noted that Cheryl’s dramatic and excessive flair was misplaced, but right now, Toni finds herself excited for it, excited for the knowledge that she’d be going all out with no exceptions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni was currently at the grocery store picking up some things they needed for baking as well as, ‘anything that takes your fancy mon cheriè,’as instructed by Cheryl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl, who was currently sitting on the sofa thinking about what more she could do to make this Christmas even more special for Toni. She knew this was her favourite time of the year, everyone did, and she’d been determined to give her the Christmas she deserved, the Christmas she knew her love hadn’t really been able to have before. The Christmas she’d seen on the television with copious decorations, heart warming traditions, the sense of magic, and all round excessive grandeur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d put the decorations up last weekend whilst simultaneously introducing Toni to eggnog, which she’d spent days beforehand proclaiming that it sounded disgusting only for her eyes to go wide at her first sip before promptly draining her glass and asking for more. They’d spent the whole weekend decorating, there were a lot to put up of course, Cheryl having made sure of that the previous year, and so they’d spent hours hanging lights and ornaments whilst the fire crackled and they messed around, stealing cuddles and kisses as often as they desired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had plans to do Christmas baking tomorrow in order to celebrate it being the first weekend of the school break, hence Toni currently picking up a few bits whilst running some other errands, and Cheryl was left sat trying to think what more she could do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Decorations, check. Baking, check. Walking around looking at the Christmas lights, check. Christmas movie night, upcoming but check. Gift procuring for their friends, check. Copious amounts of hot chocolate and festive drinks, check. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl wracked her brain, she’d done it all, but in her desperate attempt to give Toni the Christmas she’d always deserved, the redhead found herself taking to google to see if there were any traditions she’d missed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then she spotted one. Of course, how could she have forgotten? Locking her phone, she makes her way to one of the spare bedrooms where they’d left the, now mostly empty, boxes holding the decorations. Rifling through the remnants of the decorations that they’d simply run out of room for, Cheryl finds what she’s looking for and gets to work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni arrives home to find Cheryl lounging on the sofa reading. After a quick conversation of their day so far, featuring cuddles and kisses of course, Toni heads upstairs to sort her things and shower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl turns back to her book, but not even ten minutes later, Toni’s voice pulls her from it, “Cheryl, what the hell is this? And why was it </span>
  <em>
    <span>in the shower?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The redhead looks up and nearly laughs at the sight before her, it would appear Toni had found the newest addition to their Christmastime. The pink haired girl stood in the doorway to the living room wrapped in nothing but a towel, holding up a toy elf gingerly between her thumb and forefinger by one of its legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl smiles,“it’s an elf. You know, elf on the shelf? You know I’m determined to give you the Christmas you deserve and your heart’s always desired, and that includes all the family traditions. Admittedly, we Blossoms haven’t partaken in this particular festivity since JJ and I were very young, mother used to deem it beneath us to engage in such practices, but I dare say I found it rather fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni’s heard of the tradition vaguely, something about placing mischievous elf in a different scenario each day for a bit of holiday fun and excitement, but looking at the tiny doll before her, she felt a shiver run down her spine. She’d had enough creepy dolls to last a lifetime. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni sighs and looks to the floor with a frown on her brow, as if she’s trying to figure out how best to word what she’s about to say. “No offence Cheryl, and I’m sorry you know I adore you for all you’re doing and am super grateful, but I can’t. I refuse to have a Julian 2.0 anywhere near this house.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks up at Cheryl apprehensively, as if she’s worried that Cheryl will be offended by her comment. Sensing this, Cheryl closes her book and strides across the room to Toni. Placing her hands on the smaller girl's arms and sending her a sympathetic smile, “oh TT, I understand and you needn’t be sorry for it. I want to make this about you having the Christmas you deserve, and you being made to feel uncomfortable by something is not something I wish to happen. I’ll get rid of him okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni smiles appreciatively, “thanks Cher, and I know I’ve said it, like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but I really am so grateful for all this,” she glances around the room at the decor, “it just, it means a lot to me that you’re doing all this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl presses a tender kiss to Toni’s forehead before pulling her into her arms. “But of course darling, I want only the best for you, mon petit amour, and so no more elf. Now go shower, and hurry up, I want to cuddle.” Cheryl loosens her arms around Toni, pulling back to look down at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Or,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Toni looks up at her, raising an eyebrow and smirks, full of cheek, and Cheryl feels heat grow within her body at the sight, “you could just, you know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>join me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl releases a smirk of her own, pulling Toni in for a heated kiss, humming appreciatively at the feeling of Toni’s soft lips against her own, “you know mon cheriè, I think that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I’ll do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead takes her hand and leads the way to the stairs, but before they reach them, Toni’s slapping her ass and running past her and up the stairs, throwing Cheryl a wink as she does. Cheryl laughs before chasing her, smiling when she reaches the bedroom and sees Toni’s clothes on the floor leading to their en suite. She sheds her own clothes before stepping into the bathroom and joining Toni in the shower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day finds Toni walking into the kitchen, tired after the previous evening’s activities and her body crying out for caffeine. Cheryl’s not far behind her, but is considerably more put together, always being the first of them to awaken, often an hour or so before Toni. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl smiles as she watches Toni stop in the doorway, knowing she’d seen what Cheryl had set up earlier whilst Toni was still sleeping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh, Cheryl, what is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knows exactly what Toni’s alluding to, but plays along, enjoying the fun of the moment. The redhead moves so she’s behind Toni, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman from behind and peeking over her shoulder at the scene before them. “Well, mon cheriè, it would appear that our beloved here has been around moi for too long and as such has decided to cause some chaos and get up to some mischief.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni glances up at Cheryl before turning her attention back to the sight before them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There, on the island countertop, sat Nigel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, more than that, because there on the island countertop sat Nigel behind a bowl of what looked like pancake mix, his paw delicately placed on the spatula as if to appear to be storing said pancake mix, which was also splashed all over the countertop, whilst adorning a tiny Santa hat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly it was one of the sweetest sights Toni thinks she’s ever seen. She turns her head once again to look at Cheryl, who still had her hands wrapped around her waist but was now resting her chin on her shoulder, “Cher, what is this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl in question simply smiles, “Well TT, I know yesterday we agreed to get rid of the elf, but that doesn’t mean we can’t put our own spin on things, and well, Nigel here seems like he’s definitely wanting to get involved in some mischief.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni laughs, bright and lighthearted, and Cheryl wonders if it could be a sound definitive of sheer joy. The smaller girl looks back to the scene on the countertop and decides that she likes the sound of that, of putting </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> mark on things. “Who needs elf on a shelf when you have rabbit in a cabinet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The laugh that leaves Cheryl's lips is hearty and full, “only you Antionette Topaz, only you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni bristles at this, “not the full name, you know how I feel about the full name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl purely laughs again, before pressing a kiss to Toni’s cheek, “sorry my love, now sit that cute butt of yours down and I’ll make some coffee.” She slaps Toni’s butt for emphasis, electing a squeal from the smaller girl, who then releases a laugh of her own and makes her way to the island, pulling Nigel into her arms as she takes a seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually Cher, can we have pancakes too? This one here has put me in the mood for them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl smiles from her place now stood by the coffee machine, turning to look at her love, who in turn was smiling down at the bunny in her arms. “Of course we can baby, anything for you, you know that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni smiles appreciatively at her before dropping her gaze back down to Nigel, or rather the little Santa hat, complete with little holes for his ears to go through. “Where did you even find this hat anyway, it’s so tiny and cute, wait, Julia’s?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead, who’s begun gathering the needed ingredients together, laughs and nods, “yeah Julia’s, I saw it in the window and I couldn’t resist, and she remembered me from before. I was going to give it to him anyway, I bought it last week and added the ear holes whilst you were out with the boys, but now with his role as resident mischief maker, it seems even more perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni chuckles and Cheryl and finishes making them both breakfast, the two sharing idle conversation as she does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---------------- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re just over a week into their antics with Nigel’s naughtiness and so far Cheryl’s managed some pretty impressive feats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni’s had two stand out favourites so far, one being walking into their bedroom to find Henry spooning Nigel whilst watching Toy Story, complete with a small bowl of popcorn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other, and her top favourite so far, was walking into the kitchen to find Nigel once again sat upon the counter with a handmade miniature bow - </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously how does Cheryl make this stuff?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Said scene was completed with little matchstick arrows scattered around and a tiny target adorned with a picture of Jughead’s face and a matchstick sticking out from his eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni smiles when she thinks of the lengths Cheryl’s going to in order to make this the perfect Christmas. All the films and baking, the decorations and walking around looking at the lights. She’d thought of everything and Toni still couldn’t quite comprehend that someone would go to such great lengths for her. Yes Cheryl’s her girlfriend, but so far in life Toni hasn't had a whole lot of experience with people doing things for her purely because they </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to, and so her heart warms every time she thinks of all Cheryl’s doing for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a couple of days before Christmas Day and the pair were lounging on the sofa, Toni, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and Nigel,</span>
  </em>
  <span> cuddled into Cheryl’s side as they watched elf. To say Toni was shocked when she found out Cheryl had never seen it would be an understatement, and before the redhead had any chance to protest she’d already gathered ample supplies for a movie night and pulled it up on Netflix. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Admittedly the smaller girl had spent the majority of the film looking at Cheryl. Not only was she desperate to see her reactions, but Toni had found herself unable to tear her gaze away from the girl before her. The lights from the tree flickering across her skin, the way the flames from the fire danced in her eyes, how her lips moved every time she let out a chuckle. Cheryl was mesmerising, and Toni’s captivated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the credits roll Toni finds herself wanting to remind her love of just how deeply she appreciated all that she was doing to make this Christmas special. Toni knows she’s said as much nearly daily, but the smaller girl finds herself unable to stop, desperately wishing for Cheryl to know just how much this all means to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cheryl I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However the redhead cuts her off with a chaste but tender kiss, before smiling at her and delicately running her thumb over the soft skin of her cheek. “My love, if you thank me one more time…” She trails off but at the sight of Toni’s eyeline flitting away Cheryl knows that’s exactly what was about to happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking her head slightly she moves her hand to fully cup Toni’s cheek and guide her to look back up at her. “TT, you need to stop thanking me. I know you think if you aren’t constantly telling me how much you appreciate it you’ll somehow appear ungrateful, but one, not only could that not be possible, and two, I didn’t do all of this for your thanks. I’m doing it because I know how long you’ve dreamed of a Christmas like this, I’m doing this because mon cheriè you </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserve</span>
  </em>
  <span> this. You deserve to be spoilt and shown how cared for you are, you deserve to experience your favourite time of year to its fullest potential. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You deserve to be happy Toni.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That’s why I’m doing this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni’s eyes begin to water and she sends Cheryl a teary smile, “Cher I-, I love you so much.” The redhead lifts her free hand to cup Toni’s other cheek and pulls her in for a kiss, it’s gentle yet still brimming with passion, with meaning. They relish in the moment for a little while, enjoying the feeling of the others lips on their own before pulling back slightly, Cheryl leaning her head forwards to connect their foreheads, her hands still on Toni’s cheeks, “I love you too, Antionette Topaz, you truly are the most important person in my life, and I cherish you so. I just want to make you happy and do things that will fulfill your heart’s desires, because you deserve only the best of everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni smiles, a blush beginning to bloom across her cheeks as she looks up at Cheryl, her voice soft, ‘I have it Cher, I have you. I’m away from my Uncle, the boys and I are closer than ever, I can finally get an actual education, I have a home, I have somewhere I feel safe and warm, I have Nanna Rose,” Cheryl smiles at this, Toni’s care for her Nanna was abundant, “I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I have everything I need.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni isn’t the only one with tears in her eyes anymore, but the redhead doesn’t even attempt to hide them, instead she pulls back slightly to press her lips against Toni’s forehead. She can feel her love’s smile and, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gosh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cheryl wishes there was a way to bottle the feeling within a moment because she’d give anything to hold this feeling, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this moment,</span>
  </em>
  <span> forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead drops her hands to her lap and begins fidgeting with them, looking down at them as she speaks. “You know TT,” her voice holds a slight edge of apprehension, of nervousness and the shorter girl knows she’s about to disclose a rare moment of vulnerability. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Christmas has always been a somewhat </span>
  <em>
    <span>difficult</span>
  </em>
  <span> time of year for me. I adore it so, I love the thought and meaning, I have a particular affinity for the grandeur of the occasion, and yet, I’ve always struggled because it’s a time of family and bond, and, well I don’t need to explain why that in particular is hard. I suppose it’s always been a bit disjointed a time for me, I had the lavish aspects of it, I experienced the flair and aesthetics of the occasion, but I never really got to experience the true meaning behind it all. I had JJ of course, and I’d always sneak into his room in the evening and we’d exchange our true gifts, the sentimental ones that mother and father would deem childish. But it was all so very </span>
  <em>
    <span>fake,</span>
  </em>
  <span> false images and impressions, all perception and </span>
  <em>
    <span>deception.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni sends her a sympathetic smile and reaches out to clasp one of her small hands around Cheryl’s own, “I know you didn’t really get to have the family side to Christmas Cher, and I’m sorry-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Cheryl cuts her off with a shake of her head, she didn’t want Toni’s sympathy. “No TT that’s not what I’m trying to say. Well I guess in a sense it is, but I don’t want your apologies, I’m more than aware that I am far more fortunate than most in what I had. I guess what I’m trying to say is, apart from dear JJ, I never really got to experience what Christmas is truly about, until now, until </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This is the first Christmas where I’ve been able to just be me, where I haven’t had to put on any false smiles, where I’ve been able to as I wished, where I’ve had someone to do those things with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl is crying now, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, and Toni strokes the pad of her thumb across them to capture them and wipe them away. “Cher I…” she trails off, unsure just quite what to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the first time I’ve spent Christmas with family Toni, and I mean that in its truest sense. You’re my family, you and Nanna, and family is one of those things that is just a word until you get to understand the true meaning of it, until you get to </span>
  <em>
    <span>experience</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. Yes JJ was my family, but before there were so many other things hindering it all, my parents, familial pressures, the warped focus on appearances and aesthetics rather than actual being and feeling. I felt like I was suffocating and JJ and Nanna were tiny breaths of oxygen, but with you, it’s, it’s as if my lungs are finally clear, as if the air is pure and fresh. I know that no matter what, no one will be able to fill the JJ sized hole in my heart, he was stolen from me and I can never have him back. But Toni, it’s as if you made your own place right next to the space he left behind, it’s as if your presence has helped to heal the pain and the emptiness of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both girls are crying openly, neither making an attempt to wipe away their tears. It wasn't often they had conversations like this, but when they did they were heartfelt and deep and both girls felt their bond growing ever stronger. “Cher, I, I just want you to know how loved you are. I know growing up you didn’t really have much in the way of family or friends, apart from Jason, and well, Heather, but it’s not like that now, you have me, you have Josie and Veronica, and there's the boys, and Kevin, Archie, you have so many people around you who love you, and you deserve to. I know people had this assumption about you, they saw what they wanted to see and what you projected, but you’re not that, You’re kind and passionate, you’re strong and someone who would do anything for the people around you. You deserve only the best of everything in life, and I’m just glad that I get to be a part of it. I still think back to that day in the bathroom and I, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> something was wrong, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> there was something deeper happening, and, well I’m just glad that I managed to wear you down to let me through the cracks in your walls eventually. You’ve been through so much Cheryl, and you didn’t deserve any of it, and it caused you pain and hurt your heart, but I just hope that now you realise your worth, you realise how cherished you are, how loved you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl twists the hand that Tonis’ own is clasping so she can intertwine their fingers, doing the same with her other hand so they’re now sat holding hands in Cheryl’s lap. For a moment Cheryl doesn’t respond, she simply trails her eyes over Toni’s face, taking in the beautiful girl before her, taking in the things that made Toni, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Toni.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni, this girl from the wrong side of the tracks. This girl for whom her love was said to be deviant. This girl who was in a gang, who had experienced crime and fighting, who’d experienced horrendous atrocities whilst she lived her supposedly lavish and fulfilled life. This girl who was, on paper, about as stark a contrast to Cheryl as was possible. Everything about them on the surface was supposedly </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘wrong’,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and yet everything about them was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>right.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because if everything about them was so wrong, then why did she get shivers every time she felt Toni’s fingertips dance across her skin? Why did their hands fit so perfectly together? Why did her heart pound everytime their lips met, everytime their eyes found each other’s? Why did they just </span>
  <em>
    <span>get</span>
  </em>
  <span> each other, why did they both understand the deeper levels of each other’s souls? If they were so wrong, why was she drawn to Toni with every fibre of her being? Why was she so attuned to her, and Toni to her? Why did her body sense her presence so clearly, knowing the second she entered a room, being attuned to her emotions and thoughts, her skin yearning for Toni’s touch?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her love for Toni isn’t wrong. Her love for women in general isn’t wrong, it had taken her a while but she knew that now. Her love for Toni is beautiful. It’s soft and delicate, tender moments and fingers against skin. It’s passionate and fierce, two hearts beating in synchronization, knowing there wasn’t anything they wouldn't do for the other. It’s cherished and sacred, something only the two of them truly understand, showing the deeper parts of themselves gladly and fully, bearing their souls open and naked for the other to see in its entirety, even the parts they’d rather conceal. It’s warm and safe, arms holding the other tight, whispered promises and endearments. It’s a perfect juxtaposition, bringing home flowers for the tough gang member and gifting seemingly worthless items to the girl who could afford anything she desired, purely because they were a reminder of her or a moment between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl and Toni’s love, it’s the kind that you only get once in a lifetime. It’s the kind that people spend years writing in songs and stories to try and capture. It’s the kind of love that burns fierce and bright in such a way that it warms not only them but all those whom it touches. Yes they’re young, and Cheryl’s more than aware that there are some who would say she doesn’t know any better, but the truth is, she does. She knows what she has with Toni is special, she looks at everyone around them, looks at the love around them, and she knows that their love is elevated, that it’s one for the ages. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Toni I-” she pauses, trying to collect her thoughts and find the best way to express the true extent of her love for this girl sitting in front of her, “you are the finest, loveliest, tenderest, and most beautiful person I have ever known- and even that is an understatement.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni smiles, “Fitzgerald.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl often finds herself taken aback by Toni’s sheer intelligence, how she just instantly knows things without even having to search her mind for them. “How is it that you always know exactly who I’m referencing in a matter of seconds?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smaller girl laughs, “because Cher, I’m a genius.” At this Cheryl laughs too, enjoying how they can go from deep tender moments to laughter and messing around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl gives Toni’s hands a gentle squeeze, looking down at them, the contrast of their skin, the way Toni’s hands look so little clasped in her own. “I don’t quite have the words to explain it Toni, just quite how you make me feel.” She looks up at Toni then, brown eyes meeting, both filled with tears at the tenderness of the moment. “It’s like every time I feel your eyes on me my soul comes to life, everytime your hand touches mine I can feel the fractures within me begin to mend, every time your lips kiss mine my heart cries out that this is it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni smiles and </span>
  <em>
    <span>gosh</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cheryl thinks that of all the works of art she’s seen in her lifetime, Toni outshines them all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl releases one of Toni’s hands to reach up and cup her cheek, gently running the pad of her thumb over the soft skin, “I guess the best way to say it Toni, is that you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You’re everything and you’re perfect and you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too Cher, so much. And god I’m so thankful that Fangs bailed on me at the Bijou.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both laugh then, tears of happiness streaming down their cheeks, hands clasped tightly together and pale fingers dancing over smooth skin, their bond growing ever stronger. They both lean forward and share a kiss, the moment coming to a natural close as they pull away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni grabs the remote, nestling into Cheryl’s side and the taller girl presses a kiss to the top of her head. The smaller girl looks at the television, the credits for elf have long since finished, the screen now showing a selection of Netflix’s Christmas films. Spotting one in particular, Toni gasps and looks up at Cheryl, “wait Cher, I know you hadn’t seen Elf, but please tell me you’ve seen Arthur Christmas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl’s eyes meet hers, “what’s Arthur Christmas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni’s mouth falls open aghast, however instead of responding, she simply turns back to the television and selects the film, smiling as it begins to play, “you’re gonna love it babe.” Cheryl smiles down at her love, before tightening her hold around Toni and turning her eyes to the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few days later and it’s Christmas Eve, the girls have spent all afternoon baking and Toni’s currently showering, giving Cheryl the perfect opportunity to continue with her and Nigel’s antics. She finishes wiping the countertop, having told Toni to go shower whilst she finishes the last of the clearing away, and retrieves the things she requires. Knowing Toni takes a little while in the shower, still relishing in the neverending abundance of hot water, Cheryl has ample time to set it up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She makes her way into the living room to retrieve Nigel from yesterday’s escapade of playing Scrabble with Henry. Cheryl was actually quite proud of this set up, having them sat on the floor - as her and Toni did when they had game nights - tiles spread out and a few choice words on the board already including all four of their names and some things relating to them such as </span>
  <em>
    <span>cherry</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>milkshake.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni had been in awe when she’d first seen it all, well then again she had been each day as Nigel’s mischief was encountered. She’d smiled brightly, examining it closely in order to take in the little details, knowing that Cheryl always went full out - see Nigel’s bow and arrows, a personal highlight of the redhead’s. At some point during yesterday, Toni had rearranged the letters without Cheryl’s knowledge. It was only when she was turning on the television did she notice that instead of what she’d first put on the board, the tiles now read, “I love you Cher bear.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling to herself as she picks up the beloved bunny, she makes her way into the kitchen to set everything up. Once she's happy with her handiwork she returns to the living room and clears away the things from yesterday before making herself comfortable on the sofa with her book, ready to feign ignorance when Toni spied the scene awaiting her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not long before Toni’s finished with her shower and heading downstairs and into the kitchen to find her girl. Whilst she doesn’t see her, what she does find is one of the most delightful scenes she thinks she’s ever witnessed in her life. She laughs brightly and heartily and only moments later Cheryl appears in the doorway. “What’s so funny mon cheriè?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni rolls her eyes at Cheryl’s comment, both of them knew full well the taller girl was behind each of Nigel’s stunts and yet each time she acted just as surprised as Toni. But then again it added to the joy and magic of what was happening and Toni wasn’t about to stop playing along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cher, come look at Nigel.” She smiles gleefully and turns back to the island in front of her, the stage for many a stint of tomfoolery over the past weeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl steps closer and Toni feels her presence behind her, pale arms wrapping around her shoulders as she’s pulled backwards slightly into her embrace, “what’s our little ragamuffin up to now?” She chuckles into Toni’s ear as she leans down to rest her chin on the smaller girl’s shoulder looking at the scene before them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There, on the counter was Nigel, as was the pot of sprinkles. Or rather, the now empty and overturned pot of sprinkles, which were covering the countertop, Nigel laid in the middle of the mess making a snow angel. Well, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sprinkle</span>
  </em>
  <span> angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl tightens her hold around the girl in her arms, before lifting her head from Toni’s shoulder and releasing an overly dramatic sigh, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice, “oh Nigel, whatever shall we do with you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni turns to look up at her, and Cheryl feels her heart burst at the sheer joy written on her face. Her smile was one of the biggest Cheryl thinks she’s ever seen and the glint of pure happiness in her eyes caused a warmth to spread throughout the redhead’s body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is why she was doing this. That pure delight, that raw joy radiating from her love was the reason she went to such great lengths to do all she was. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>gosh</span>
  </em>
  <span> if there was a way to capture a look, to capture a smile, Cheryl thinks that she would want to capture this one of Toni’s, if for nothing else than to be able to again feel this warmth at the knowledge that she made it happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“TT, as adorable as this is, we really do have to get him under control.” She turns her focus to Nigel then, talking to him directly, “I’ve only just cleared up and look what you’ve done. Nigel we love you dearly but this mischief has to stop.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni laughs and leans forward in Cheryl’s arms slightly to lift her friend from the sprinkle chaos, holding him close in front of her. “Oh Nigel, what are we going to do with you?” As Cheryl laughs, Toni hugs him tightly to her chest, her focus shifting to the countertop and once again being amazed at the remarkable attention to detail Cheryl had made, even giving the sprinkle angel bunny ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turns in Cheryl’s arms holding Nigel between them and looking up at the taller girl, pressing a kiss to her cheek, “why don’t you take this rascal into the living room and I’ll clear up the mess?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl smiles but shakes her head, “no leave it TT, I find it to be rather joyus, and I have yet to post on his instagram.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, yeah, that was a thing. Nigel had his own instagram. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl had made it purely for them to capture his mischief so they could document it for the two of them. She’d asked Toni’s permission first of course, stating that she would never try to diminish the sentiment behind Nigel and the intention was purely for it to be something just for them, a private account to be able reminisce on when they so wished, and Toni had agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then Fangs had found out after seeing one of the posts as he watched Toni scroll through her instagram and had asked to follow it too. Seeing that he already knew of Nigel’s existence Toni had let him, but made him swear to keep it a secret. And he had, but only from those who weren’t already aware of Nigel’s existence, it would seem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By now all of the group, sans Betty and Jughead whom Toni made each person directly promise to never even mention the words Nigel or bunny around, knew about Nigel’s existence. They’d found out in varying stages, Veronica and Josie having noticed him during a sleepover and Toni trusting them enough for them to know the full truth about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Archie had found out at halloween, they’d had a group movie evening hosted at Thistlehouse, minus Betty and Jughead who were, thankfully, off doing god knows what. Toni had tried so hard to pretend she didn’t get scared at horror films, going as far as to say she </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> them, but they’d been a quarter of the way through the first paranormal activity and she wasn’t fooling anyone that she was hiding into her girlfriend for </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Cheryl’s own protection.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cheryl had sworn Archie to secrecy, seeing as the others all knew already, before getting Nigel and depositing him in Toni’s lap. To his credit, Archie had simply smiled and said he thought Nigel was cute before returning to the film, and that was the end of it. He’d never asked any more about him, seemingly just accepting that Toni has a cuddly bunny and that’s that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d all learnt that if Toni trusted you enough for you to know about Nigel, it was something of an honour. They had a joke between them that knowing about Nigel was a lot like fight club, the first rule of Nigel is that you don’t talk about Nigel, well, unless you’re Cheryl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s the story of somehow NigelTopazBlossom had ended not only with an Instagram, but one that was followed by the majority of their group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni smiles when she thinks about how accepting Cheryl has been about Nigel. How she’d initially thought that she’d have to keep him secret and sequester him away but her girlfriend couldn’t have been better about him, and Toni’s love and need for him. Case and point how he’d become such an integral part of their little family, so much so that rabbit in a cabinet was obviously going to be a tradition for years to come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Christmas morning found the girls tangled in bedsheets, before laying together wrapped in each other's arms, skin flush and smiles wide. They spent some time cuddling and sharing tender moments before making their way downstairs, collecting Nanna Rose on the way and taking her into the dining room ready for breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Nanna Rose was made comfortable, Toni went straight into the living room, knowing that today was the last day of Nigel’s mischief, and it was safe to say that Cheryl had gone all out. Nigel was sitting in front of the tree with wrapping paper torn all around him and his paws resting atop a small box in front of him, as if he was about to open it. Toni finds herself laughing when she sees the carrot that Cheryl had left for Rudolph - </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘it’s part of the tradition Toni’</span>
  </em>
  <span> -  on the floor with small chunks missing from it, as if to appear that Nigel had stolen Rudolph's carrot and had in fact begun to eat it himself. How Cheryl came up with these things Toni will never know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks like someone went all out for his last day causing chaos TT,” Cheryl chuckles from behind her, wrapping pale arms around Toni’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni’s smile grows, “Cher look what he did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gasp leaves Cheryl’s lips as she feigns shock at the sight of the carrot on the floor next to the bunny, and she jokingly scolds the bunny, “Nigel, you opened a gift early </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> stole the carrot and ate it. That was meant for Rudolph!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both laugh then, and Toni looks up at Cheryl behind her, her voice teasing, “he’s a bunny Cher, of course he wanted the carrot. At least he didn’t steal the brandy you left for Santa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh oh, don’t look now baby girl but I dare say you may have spoken too soon.” Toni frowns before following her girlfriend’s line of sight, straight to the glass on the floor amongst the wrapping paper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The glass into which Cheryl had poured the brandy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The glass that was now empty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni laughs with delight, returning her focus to her beloved toy, “Nigel you can’t drink, you’re too little!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind her Cheryl snorts, “but TT, you drink and you’re nearly as little as he.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni huffs and turns fully in Cheryl’s arms to face her, crossing her own across her chest in mock anger as she does, “I’m not little!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The taller girl simply presses a kiss to her forehead, smiling as she does, before pulling back and meeting her eyes, “you’re adorable when you pout darling. But whatever you want to tell yourself mon petit amour, now come on it’s time for breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni huffs again, but Cheryl finds it hard to take seriously seeing as she’s also fighting to keep a smile at bay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl releases her hold on Toni and steps past her to make her way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, slapping Toni’s butt playfully as she passes her. She’s by the doorway before she realises Toni is still rooted to the spot, her eyes following Cheryl’s back. Cheryl laughs again before speaking in a singsong voice, “come on little one, it’s Christmas you can’t be in a mood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni’s resolve breaks then, and she laughs before following Cheryl into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They have breakfast together before moving into the living room, Cheryl sorting the gifts into respective piles whilst Toni helps Nanna Rose get comfortable in her armchair. They take it in turns to open gifts, each of them wanting to drag out the day as long as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Cheryl’s honest in Christmases past her and JJ would run downstairs and open their gifts as quickly as possible, but she knew Toni always liked to take her time. There was a stark contrast in the amount of gifts they each received growing up, and Cheryl knows that Toni made the most of what she had, gently tearing open the paper and taking her time to relish each gift before moving to the next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They finish opening presents and watch the first Harry Potter of the series. It was something Cheryl and Jason used to do, they’d watch one a day beginning on Christmas day and it would take them exactly to New Years. Toni was desperate to help keep his spirit and the things Cheryl had with him alive and so she’d spoken with Cheryl about whether or not she’d want to continue doing so with her, the redhead tearfully saying that she’d love nothing more. As the credits roll the girls decide it’s time to begin cooking dinner and so make sure Nanna Rose has everything she needs before making their way into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni had wanted to cook dinner. Cooking was something she enjoyed doing but had never really had much opportunity to really explore before, groceries being based more on what she could afford rather than what she desired. However, since moving into Thistlehouse she’d been able to explore her interest more and the both of them found she had a flair for it. Cheryl enjoyed it too, not that she’d particularly done much of it before, and so they’d agreed to cook Christmas dinner together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the time in the kitchen working in perfect sync, messing around and dancing to the Christmas songs on the radio when they had the chance. At one point O Holy Night came on, one of Toni’s favourites, and she’d begun softly singing along mindlessly as she dealt with the potatoes. Cheryl had found herself entranced. Yes Toni sang around the house often, but the redhead found herself lost in Toni’s voice, mesmerised by her tone and the quiet rasp that never failed to make her knees weak, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>gosh</span>
  </em>
  <span> she could listen to her sing forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Cheryl registered Toni looking at her expectantly, she realised that the song had finished and she’d just been staring at the smaller girl. “Your voice is beautiful mon cherie, it puts the angels to shame.” Toni had blushed and Cheryl pressed a gentle kiss against her cheek before continuing with the dinner preparations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner had been incredible, if Cheryl did say so herself, and soon it was the evening. Nanna Rose had gone to bed, leaving the girls sitting on the floor cozied up by the fire to exchange their gifts for the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d agreed a limit of two gifts, and that one of them had to be inexpensive, Toni concerned that if they didn’t Cheryl would go to great lengths and extravagance and she wouldn’t be able to compare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They turned the main lights off, leaving the room illuminated by the glow of the fire and the fairy lights both in the tree and hanging around the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl wanted to give one of her gifts first, they were taking it in turns, and Toni obliged her of course. “So this is the first one,” she hands Toni an impeccably wrapped box, it’s fairly heavy and the pink haired girl can’t hide her excitement as she carefully begins to open the paper to reveal a box. Gently placing it in front of where she’s sat cross legged on the floor, Toni glances up to look at Cheryl, who was gazing at her with a blush on her cheeks and a hopeful glint in her eye. Turning her attention back to the box, Toni lifts the lid, and gasps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reaches into it and pulls out a picture frame, her eyes filling with tears as she looks at the image before her, an awed whisper escaping her lips, “C-Cher.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The image before her is a framed drawing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A framed drawing done by Cheryl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A framed drawing done by Cheryl of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl was holding Toni in her arms from behind as Toni’s own arms were wrapped around Nigel, holding him tightly to her chest as she looked up at the taller girl, both of them smiling at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni traces her fingertip over the image, tears spilling down her cheeks, “Cher it’s, it’s a-amazing, it’s perfect, I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks up at Cheryl who, upon the realisation that Toni’s crying, surges forward to take her face in her hands, wiping away her tears, “oh TT darling, don’t cry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni shakes her head as best she can with Cheryl’s hands cupping her cheeks, “no I’m not, well I am but, they’re happy tears Cher, I just,” she pulls back from her love’s hands to return her focus to the picture, “it’s just so perfect. You’re seriously so talented, and it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span> and you included Nigel and gosh that means a lot that you did, and I just, wow Cher, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni leans forward to capture Cheryl’s lips with her own in a soft kiss. They break apart and the pink haired girl wipes her tears with the back of her hand, smiling up at her girl. She places Cheryl’s drawing to the side before crawling over to the tree, reaching past Nigel who was still sitting there with his box, although the carrot and glass had been cleared away, to retrieve both of Cheryl’s gifts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shifting back to her place sitting on the rug facing Cheryl, she places the larger box to the side before handing the smaller, lighter one to her girlfriend. “Merry Christmas Cher.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl takes the gift carefully, pouring over Toni’s surprisingly perfect wrapping - if she’s honest she presumed she’d be bad at it, but as it turns out it’s almost as perfect as Cheryl’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni waits with bated breath as she watches Cheryl tear apart the wrapping paper and open the box, the gasp that leaves the redhead‘s lips is similar to her love’s from moments before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead gently lifts the shark plush from the box. The shark plush that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh so adorable,</span>
  </em>
  <span> made from soft white fabric adorned with little cherries. Cheryl genuinely thinks her heart just melted. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She takes her time looking at it, so entranced that she forgets to acknowledge it to Toni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smaller girl must take her quietness the wrong way because suddenly she’s nervously rambling, “I-I got it for you so you had a little squishy, because Henry is too big to cuddle normally and I know you like the comfort you get from Nigel, and it’s just so cute and it has cherries, and I thought it would mean we each had a cuddly friend, and we went to the aquarium and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Toni, baby, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love it.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cheryl looks into Toni’s wide eyes for a moment, before clutching the shark into her chest, closing her eyes and burying her face into it as she cradles it against her and relishing in the comfort she felt almost instantaneously. Cheryl had never really been allowed to take comfort in things of this nature, her parents wanting both her and JJ to appear as mature as possible as fast as possible. The time of ‘childish’ comforts such as cuddlies was short lived, and if she’s honest seeing Toni with Nigel and realising that such things aren’t limited to children meant a lot to her, and now she has one of her own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what’cha gonna name it?” Cheryl opens her eyes and looks up at Toni who’s grinning at her cheekily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead quirks an eyebrow, looking at her love incredulously, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Cherry,</span>
  </em>
  <span> TT, what else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this the smaller girl laughs, rolling her eyes playfully, “wow Cher, so original.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl joins in with her laughter and drops her gaze back down to the shark, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cherry,</span>
  </em>
  <span> lifting it centimetres away from her face, before smiling brightly and nuzzling her nose against the shark’s own, closing her eyes and relishing in the soft feel of Cherry as she does. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she hears the unmistakable sound of a phone camera shutter Cheryl opens her eyes, but doesn’t remove Cherry from her face. She spies Toni sitting across from her, phone in hand and a grin on her face, obviously just having captured the sight before her. The redhead raises an eyebrow at her love playfully, smiling at the bashful look that spreads across Toni’s face, “Cher I couldn’t not, that was the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing I’ve ever seen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl pulls Cherry away from her face, placing her in her lap, “it’s alright TT, I have many a captured moment of you being a sweetheart of my own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni smiles before picking up her second gift for Cheryl, this one notably heavier and larger, “I know we’re supposed to be taking it in turns Cher, but, I don’t want to wait any longer, can, can you open this next?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead’s heart bursts at Toni’s childlike excitement and finds herself helpless to do anything other than nod. Her love passes her the gift and Cheryl’s curiosity piques. It’s a large square with a notable weight and considering the previous gift, she knows this is Toni’s ‘inexpensive gift.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing up at her girl, Cheryl smiles at her before placing the gift on the floor and repositioning Cherry in her lap so it was as if the shark was watching her open it. She carefully removes the wrapping paper to reveal the gift wrapped in tissue paper, red and pink of course. She looks up at Toni once again before tearing the tissue paper open, her eyes filling with tears as the item before her is revealed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a book. No, not just a book, it’s a black scrapbook with a picture of her and Toni on the cover surrounded by hand drawn doodles in silver gel pen, representing different aspects of them. Cherries, a gemstone for Topaz, cherry blossom flowers, cinema tickets, milkshakes, a bunny, a motorbike and other tiny doodles littered the page. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tear rolls down a pale cheek as Cheryl’s eyes meet Toni’s, her voice shaky with emotion, “TT, I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni smiles big and bright but the blush decorating her cheeks is enough to inform Cheryl that she’s feeling bashful about what she’d made, her voice is quiet when she speaks, “open it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl does just that, pushing the papers away to the side before placing Cherry delicately on the floor and lifting the book into her lap instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening the cover she gasps, her eyes flitting up to Toni who’s watching her with baited breath trying to gauge her reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a scrapbook of </span>
  <em>
    <span>them,</span>
  </em>
  <span> of her and Toni and all they’d done together, the places they’d been, the things they’d gotten up to. The inside front cover featured one of their first pictures together, a selfie taken before her father’s will reading, Toni wearing the blouse Cheryl had lent her. The next page featured their tickets for Love Simon, complete with the cap of a cherry cola and receipt for the popcorn Toni had bought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With each page Cheryl turns she feels her heart bloom evermore and tears stream down her cheeks. Toni had done it in chronological order, each moment of their relationship documented in the most perfect way. Pictures from school, date nights, their road trip, inside jokes between the two of them. Her girl had kept every ticket, every receipt, every momento and included them amongst pictures surrounded by handwritten comments and doodles. Cheryl was taken on a journey through their relationship with each page she turned, reminders of all they’d gotten up to together, her fingertips grazing over each picture, each momento, each comment written in Toni’s unmistakable penmanship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s halfway through the book when the pages become empty, and it’s only then that she looks up at Toni, who also has tears streaming down her cheeks. “Toni, it’s, its </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s incredible, I, I don’t quite know what to say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her love smiles at her, hands fidgeting together nervously, “I, I wanted you to have something for us, something to show you where you’ve come from, where </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’ve</span>
  </em>
  <span> come from and our journey together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl shakes her head in awe, dropping her gaze back down to the book as she once again thumbs through the pages, finding new tiny details that draw her eye each time she pours over each page. “TT, this must’ve taken you hours, </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The craftsmanship, the details, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>effort.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mon cheriè, it’s incredible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl looks up at her love with wide eyes and Toni’s blush deepens, she was always bashful when receiving compliments, “uhh well, yeah, it did take a while, but I wanted it to be perfect.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead smiles and reaches out to squeeze one of Toni’s hands, “it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> perfect TT, as are you. I can’t quite believe the lengths you’ve gone to do this for me. But I must ask, how? </span>
  <em>
    <span>When?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni’s blush deepens then, and she releases a coy smile, “uhh well I’ve done most of it here whilst you’ve been out and I might have not been entirely honest about my workload from school and why I’ve been in my room so much…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She trails off and the pieces fall into place in Cheryl’s mind, “that’s why you were covered in glitter other day after you’d been in your room for hours, you said you were finishing up an assignment-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni laughs and nods, her smile turning mischievous, “technically I wasn’t lying, I was finishing this, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can consider this an assignment, a Christmas assignment…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl grins and places the book on the floor before crawling over to her love and kneeling in front of her before pulling her into a kiss. They enjoy the moment, the feeling of soft lips against their own, pulling away only when their breath runs out. Cheryl cups Toni’s cheek with her hand tenderly and touches their foreheads together as she looks into her girl’s eyes. Gosh she was just so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Toni. Kind and compassionate, funny and full of joy, a great listener and even better advice giver, a place of safety and warmth, a perfect enigma of layers, a beautiful juxtaposition of toughness and strength</span>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and delicate softness and tenderness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This girl before her, she held Cheryl’s heart in her hands, a heart that Cheryl gave to her willingly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gladly.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Toni was this rare soul, this beautiful heart filled with joy and love and </span>
  <em>
    <span>good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She’s the kind of person that brightens any room simply by being in it, her presence warming everyone around her, her laugh full of joy and infectious in the best way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni Topaz is something special, something so beautiful, something to cherish. And somehow Cheryl had been deemed lucky enough, by fate or the universe who knew, to be the one that got to love her, and to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> loved </span>
  <em>
    <span>by</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl looks at this incredible girl before her, and she feels every fibre of her being, every atom of her existence, every inch of her soul warm with such intense love for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni’s voice, soft and raspy, pulls Cheryl from her thoughts, “I love you Cheryl Blossom, with all I am, and I wanted you not only to have a reminder of that, but something for us to look back on in years to come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead pulls back in order to wipe away her tears, sniffling before releasing a smile that’s perhaps the purest form of happiness that Toni thinks she’s ever seen. “I love you too, Antoinette Topaz, you have a place in the deepest, most sacred part of my heart, a place that it feels like my heart has been waiting all my life to be filled by you, a place made just for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kiss again before Cheryl turns back to the book, shifting to sit next to Toni as she flicks through it once more, unable to quite comprehend that Toni had done this for her. They reach the middle, and thus the beginning of the empty pages, and Toni places her hand gently on the pale skin of. Cheryl's forearm. “It’s not got a lot in right now and I know it seems like there are more empty pages than filled, but I deliberately left these pages because I thought we could continue it together and fill it over the years. And then we’ll be able to look back on everything, and maybe even one day share it with our kids, and we ca-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl gasps, “wait Toni, </span>
  <em>
    <span>kids?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl’s eyes meet her own and Toni blushes but smiles up at her, “yeah Cher, I want to do it all with you. Have our own home, go on adventures together, marriage, children. I, I picture my future and I think about all the possibilities, all the things I have ahead of me, and there’s always one constant, always one thing that is always there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I picture my future and there’s so many different things that can happen, but no matter what does happen, I want to do it with you. I picture my future, and then I realise that I’m not just picturing my future, I’m picturing </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> future. I love you Cher, I know we’re young but I want it all with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl gasps, full of astonishment and hope and above all </span>
  <em>
    <span>love. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Love for this perfect being before her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“TT, I have yet to give you your other gift and, well, this is the perfect moment in which to do so, and so if I may?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni nods with a smile and so Cheryl crawls over to the Christmas tree, stopping in front of Nigel. “Nigel here has been looking after it perfectly for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Toni can question what her girl means, she watches as Cheryl takes the box from in front of her beloved bunny, running a hand through his fur as she does, “thank you for looking after this for me Nigel, but I’ve got it from here.” Cheryl reaches inside the box, holding something in her closed hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead stands and walks back over to Toni, taking her hand and pulling her to stand before guiding her to the sofa and sitting next to her. “Mon cheriè, you say that you picture your future, </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> future, and I find myself doing the same. Toni, it’s no secret that I’ve been through more than my fair share of horrors in life, as have you. When I look back on my past it is not with much happiness, except for JJ being a ray of light in the darkness. And then you came along and everything changed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toni is looking at her with wide eyes brimming with tears and Cheryl smiles at her, running her thumb over the back of her small hand before continuing. “TT, you came into my life from nowhere, one moment my life was empty and then all of a sudden there you were appearing all over the place. The drag race and then at school, and the bijou, and I’m not one for religion or talk of signs per se, but I can’t ignore that it’s as if the universe was pushing us together. I’ve spent my whole life crying out for someone to be my light in the darkness, and suddenly there you were. This little Serpent with bright hair and unwavering charm who, in spite of all my attempts to push away, managed to slip through the cracks in my walls and find a way into my heart anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the moment continued, one thing became overwhelmingly clear, Cheryl Blossom is hopelessly, deeply, eternally in love with Toni Topaz, and she would gladly spend the rest of her life showing her just how truly her heart belonged to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl draws in a deep breath, hesitatingly looking into Toni’s eyes for a moment, before exhaling and shifting off the sofa to kneel before her love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To kneel before her love, on one knee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To kneel before her love, on one knee with a box in her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cher, I-” Toni gasps, but trails off, unsure with what to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl opens the box to reveal a ring. A ring of silver with four gemstones, two cherry red rubies, two pink topaz’s alternating across the band. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl speaks with a strong voice, as if she’s desperate to convey just how deeply she means her words. “I want to make a promise to you Toni. I want to make a promise to you that whilst this isn’t a proposal, that one day it will be. I want to make a promise to you that the future we both dream of so dearly will be one we have together. I want to promise that no matter what happens, I’m never going anywhere, that no matter what life throws at us, that I’m right here, right by your side, that you’re not alone Toni, not ever again. I want to promise to you to tell you every day just how much I adore you, how beautiful you are, how cherished you are, how ardently I love you. Toni, you are the most important person in my life, and I promise to you that, if you’ll let me, I want to spend the rest of our lives showing you as such.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re both crying now, the moment rife with emotion. Cheryl looks down to the ring, pulling it from the box and holding it between her finger and thumb, the gemstones sparkling in the light from the tree. “I had this ring made especially, the rubies are from an old Blossom family heirloom, and I had the topaz’s added. Something old and somewhat tarnished being revived and given a new breath of life, exactly what you did for me TT. You saw my pain, saw the darkest most chaotic parts of my soul, and you chose me anyway and proceeded to show me the light. And so, what I’m trying to say, is that I love you, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> love with you Antionette Topaz, and if you’ll allow me, I want this ring to symbolise a promise that for the rest of my life, my heart and I choose you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sob leaves Toni’s mouth, before she’s nodding. Cheryl beams and slides the ring into place on the fourth finger of her right hand, not the left, that would come one day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the ring is in place Toni looks down at it resting perfectly on her finger before surging forward to capture Cheryl’s lips with her own. When they break apart her voice is brimming with emotion, “I love you Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, and I promise that for the rest of my life, my heart is yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl sniffles and reaches up to wipe her love’s tears from her cheeks with the pads of her thumbs before smiling and pulling Toni down from the sofa to straddle her lap, kissing her fiercely. The moment grows heated, Cheryl undoing the buttons of Toni’s shirt and tugging it from around her shoulders until it falls in a heap on the floor, Cheryl’s own top following suit not long after. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spend the rest of the evening sharing their love for each other, two hearts beating together. The glow from the lights and the fire illuminating the room as fingers danced over skin and lips pressing against smooth skin. Both of them taking their time to show the other just how truly their hearts beat for the other, their souls reaching out to hold each others, filled with love and adoration. Showing each other the gift of a promise to last a lifetime, a promise to be there, a promise to support and care, a promise to cherish, and above all, a promise to love.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading!</p>
<p>Hopefully I'll see you in the new year, if you're sticking with me, and let's see what 2021 brings for Choni and Nigel (and all my other fics that I know I still need to sort out...)</p>
<p>Luce :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Mission: Stealth Pancake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Toni wants to surprise Cheryl with pancakes. Nigel helps. Things do not go to plan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiiii :D</p><p>Omg no you're not hallucinating this really is a Nigel update!<br/>I know, I know I missed him too. (If he wants to show up in S5 anytime that woudl be great hahaha nigelimissyou)</p><p>It's pancake day in my country (aka one of the best days of the year) and those of you who know me on twitter will have witnessed my own Mission stealth pancake in the early hours of the morning, which kinda ended up leading to this chapter! Honestly I have no idea what this is, it's just a bit of banter really, but it's kinda funny so there's that.</p><p>I wanna dedicate this chap to my friend Bian, who not only helped with the planning of, well, whatever this is, but also is an amazing friend that I'm grateful to know. So yeah, Bian mate, this one's for you :D</p><p>Hope you enjoy, and as always comments and the like make my heart happy and Nigel smile!</p><p>Luce :D</p><p>Twitter: @TheNigelTopaz</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toni groans as her slumber removes its hold on her consciousness. She smiles to herself as she feels herself wrapped in a warm embrace and opens her eyes slowly, her grin widening at the sight before her. </p><p>It’s rare that she awakes before Cheryl. Usually her girlfriend rises at the crack of dawn, whereas Toni is partial to a late wake up and a lie in. It could be said a morning person Toni is most certainly <em> not. </em> It would appear, however, that the stress of impending school work has clearly taken its toll as the redhead is still in a deep slumber with no sign of waking soon. </p><p>Toni feels the last remnants of sleep still clinging to her mind and so she nuzzles into Cheryl’s neck from her place tucked into her girlfriend’s chest. Her heart thrums as the arms around her pull her impossibly closer into their warm embrace. </p><p>As she snuggles closer to her love, Toni wills herself back to sleep in the hopes of enjoying this moment of peace not yet tainted by the air of horror that shrouds the town. After a while it becomes clear that, although Cheryl is still merrily in dreamland, Toni will not be returning any time soon. She peels herself carefully from the redhead’s arms, reaching for her phone before snuggling back into her girl.</p><p>The pink haired girl flicks through her notifications, seeing none of any particular importance, and eventually opening Instagram to reply to a comment Fangs had left on her most recent post. After responding, Toni finds herself scrolling through image after image, liking those of her friends, until one image catches her eye.</p><p>Veronica is currently in NYC for the weekend with her parents and, judging by the caption, is out for some schmoozy brunch with an old friend. The image is of them at said brunch, clearly in some fancy restaurant, but that’s not what’s piqued Toni’s attention. Instead, she stares at the plate in front of her friend, or more specifically, the stack of mouth-wateringly perfect pancakes adorned with fresh fruit and a splash of syrup. Toni would be lying if she said a part of her didn’t wonder if it was of the maple kind, specifically the Blossom maple kind, but as she stares at her phone screen, all she can focus on is the way her stomach growls. God those pancakes look <em> good.  </em></p><p>As Cheryl shifts in her sleep, Toni glances up at her before double tapping her finger on her phone screen, allowing for a heart to show informing her of her liking her friend's picture, before she locks her phone and slides it under her pillow, nestling into her girlfriend’s dozing form. </p><p>As her stomachs growls again, Toni thinks back to Veronica’s picture and a plan begins to form. One that would allow her to both satiate her newfound craving and also do something sweet for the girl who owns her heart. She could slip out of bed whilst Cheryl slept and make pancakes for the both of them, bringing them back up to the bedroom and surprising her love by waking her up with breakfast.</p><p>Toni knows she would have to be stealthy on account of how any loud noises in the kitchen would wake Cheryl, plus there’s the fact Cheryl seems to be innately aware of her presence and as a result even in slumber would be conscious of Toni’s departure from her side. But, she figures it would be a sweet gesture that would make Cheryl smile, and thus ‘mission stealth pancakes’ is formed. </p><p>Toni sighs contentedly, savouring the feeling of being wrapped up in the warm embrace of her girlfriend before she puts her plan in motion. Knowing that the longer she takes to begin her mission, the more likely it is that Cheryl will awaken and her plan will be rendered void, Toni only allows herself a few moments before carefully extracting herself from the pale arms encasing her and sitting up. Cheryl instantly shifts at the loss of contact and so Toni moves her pillow into her arms, hoping that, for now at least, it would make do as a replacement ‘TT.’</p><p>Once Cheryl is content, Toni slides out of bed and stretches, enjoying the satisfactory clicks released from her spine as she does, and retrieves her phone from under her pillow. Her little bare feet pad against the wooden floor as she makes her way to their closet, grabbing one of her numerous plaid shirts and slipping into some lounge shorts before heading towards the door.</p><p>Before she leaves however, something catches her eyes and a smile breaks out across her features. The pink haired girl pads over to the window seat, her hands reaching out to lift Nigel into her hold the second she’s within distance. “Come on you, you can help me,” her voice is barely louder than a breath as she speaks, not wanting to disturb her love. </p><p>Cradling her bunny against her chest, not unlike one would a baby, Toni creeps back towards the bedroom door, glancing at Cheryl’s still sleeping form as she goes, before making her way downstairs. </p><p>Mission stealth pancakes, is officially a go. </p><p>—————-</p><p>Yawning as she enters the kitchen, Toni decides that caffeine is a much needed priority and so she sits Nigel on the island before busying herself with making a cup of coffee and grabbing her phone to search for recipes. </p><p>She leans against the island, pulling her cuddly to sit leaning against her chest as she sips at her coffee and turns to google. </p><p>In spite of her upbringing and socioeconomic circumstance, Toni prides herself as being a rather competent cook, managing to make pretty decent meals even with very little to work with. It’s something that has been only furthered since moving in with Cheryl, thanks to no more limits on what she can actually afford to purchase. And, well, having an actual kitchen to cook in was pretty helpful, considering before half the time her Uncle locked her out of her own.</p><p>And yet, here she is having to search for pancake recipes on the internet. She supposes, in her defence, breakfast was something Cheryl tended to take care of seeing as she was always awake first, although sometimes they did make it together. And there was also the fact that before moving into Thistlehouse, breakfast for Toni consisted of a mug of coffee as she got ready for school, even now she tends to forgo actual breakfast on a school day. </p><p>As she thumbs through a few online recipes, Toni scans over the instructions and chooses one that looks pretty simple to follow, thankfully omitting all the weird additions in attempts to make them fancy, <em> seriously how convoluted did some of these recipes wanna get? </em></p><p>She takes another sip of her coffee and sets it on the island next to her beloved bunny in order to gather the needed ingredients and items from around the kitchen and pantry. Toni eyes the recipe once more, takes another mouthful of caffeine and sets to work, reaching for the flour and measuring cup as she begins. </p><p>Operation stealth pancake is in full motion. </p><p>She lifts the measuring cup into the flour and eyes Nigel propped on the island out of the way, smiling as he looks at her with a seemingly wary eye. </p><p>“It’s just pancakes right Nige? How hard can it be?”</p><p>————</p><p>She was wrong. </p><p>Oh god she was so utterly, <em> irrevocably </em> wrong.  </p><p>What had started off as mixing the ingredients whilst humming to the radio had ended in, well, <em> disaster. </em> </p><p>Toni almost wants to laugh at it all really, at how everything’s going, but at the same time a part of her is also ridiculously stressed and just wants to <em> cry. </em> </p><p>There is flour <em> everywhere. </em> </p><p>On the counter, on the floor, on <em> her. </em> Thankfully it’s not on Nigel, his seat to witnessing this unfolding disaster is barely out of the splash zone, but out of it nonetheless. Batter is smeared across the marble tops at one point being joined by half an egg as Toni accidentally missed cracking it fully over the bowl. A stack of inedible pancakes is on one plate next to a bowl of sidelined mixture that absolutely has <em> not </em> turned out how it’s supposed to and <em> how does someone manage to get lumpy pancake batter? </em></p><p>Toni is stressed. There’s no point trying to deny it, she is panicked and quite honestly a little irritated at herself; for of all the fancy meals she’s made before, right now she finds herself unable to master making <em> pancakes. </em> </p><p>Toni can cook anything, <em> anything. </em> Cheryl even sometimes sends her recipes amidst class asking if she’ll make them for dinner. Yet somehow, some eggs, flour and milk have her stumped. Well, plus the other small additional ingredients, but at their bare bones, pancakes are nothing, they’re simple, <em> easy, </em> and yet she finds herself incompetent, and it’s <em> irking her. </em></p><p>Toni dumps yet another inedible pancake to the ever increasing pile of rejects, this one undercooked on one side yet burnt to a crisp on the other, her thoughts on extending the cooking time and turning the heat up, failing miserably. </p><p>She sighs and buries her head in her hands, she just wanted to do something nice for Cheryl, not because of some specific day - looking at you Valentine’s day, you corporate scheme of greed and capitalism con. She’d just wanted to do this small thing for her girlfriend to make her smile and remind her of her love. And yet here she is, surrounded by batter, and flour, and mess, and <em> whatever those things are stacked on that plate because they are definitively nowhere close to being even considered pancakes. </em></p><p>Toni shifts her hands to rest under her chin and stares at the bunny sitting on the island looking straight back at her, <em> judging. </em></p><p>“You’re mocking me aren’t you? I can sense it.”</p><p>Nigel of course says nothing because he’s <em> an inanimate plush rabbit Toni, pull yourself together. </em></p><p>Sighing heavily, Toni makes the two steps over to the island and reaches out to pick him up, instantly pausing and thinking better of it when she catches sight of her hands, caked in batter and flour and egg<em> . </em> Instead, she rests her elbows on the counter and her face in her hands, leaning forward until her eye level matches that of the bunny before her, “I can’t do it Nige, I can't, I've tried and I just, it’s not happening.”</p><p>He, <em> of course, </em> remains motionless.</p><p>“Yes okay I know they’re just pancakes and I know they’re <em> easy, </em> but they’re not going right!” She huffs and casts her eyes over the bunny before her, frowning as she sees that in fact her beloved plushie hasn’t quite managed to escape the chaos and reaches for the discarded dishcloth in order to wipe away some errant flour that’s found its way onto his leg. </p><p>Once Toni deems his cleanliness as satisfactory she throws the cloth back onto the counter and resumes her position of leaning her head in her hands, peering at Nigel’s unmoving form, scrutinizing him. “You <em> are </em> mocking me, aren’t you?”</p><p>Nigel, as always, remains silent, however Toni hears her own voice echoing through her mind with a sentiment as to what he would say were he more than a cuddly toy. </p><p>“Yes okay I get it, they’re easy and I can’t do it. And yes okay, I’m well aware that I’ve made far more complicated things before, but they’re just not working!”</p><p>She can practically hear Nigel’s laughter taunting her, <em> goading her. </em> “They don’t want to be made okay? They clearly just don’t want to be brought into the world and it’s fine Nige, it’s okay, I just, I wanted to do something sweet for her you know?”</p><p>She sighs dejectedly, closing her eyes and bringing her hand to rub her temple, there was <em> no way in hell she was getting a pancake induced headache right now, seriously Toni what’s wrong with you? </em></p><p>Opening her eyes, she looks at the rabbit before her, “how is it, of all the things I’ve ever made, it’s pancakes that are getting me. <em> Pancakes Nige, pancakes.” </em> She sighs heavily, “it shouldn’t be this hard, why is it this hard? Kids can make pancakes, why can’t I?”</p><p>His black glass eyes seem to say ‘keep going,’ seem to provide her with a look of encouragement and she almost hears a voice in her mind telling her practice makes perfect. Toni pauses for a moment, regarding him closely, before nodding resolutely. “You know what Nigel, you’re right, I can do this, perseverance is key. I’ll just make another batch and they’ll be better, I know what I’m doing now, finally. <em> Hopefully.” </em></p><p>Toni drums her fingers on the island countertop before standing and moving back over to her workplace by the stove, flour and egg bestrewn across the marble surface mingled with blobs of batter.</p><p>She rolls up a partially fallen sleeve of her shirt and reaches once again for the flour, casting a glance back at Nigel over her shoulder as she lifts the measuring cup.</p><p>“I’ll get the hang of it, I’ve got this.”</p><p>----------</p><p>“FUCK!”</p><p>Three pancakes later and Toni absolutely is <em> not </em> getting the hang of it, and she most certainly does <em> not got this. </em></p><p>Tossing the most recent failure atop the reject pile, Toni wonders if she’s perhaps the only person in the world that can’t make pancakes. Huffing dejectedly, she glares at the stack of failed attempts and the way they sat there, taunting her and her failure.</p><p>She shakes her head as she tallies the score.</p><p>
  <em> Toni 0, pancakes, well, she lost count at 13. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The chocolate chips had run out 5 pancakes ago. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mission stealth pancakes, more like Mission shambolic pisstake. </em>
</p><p>The spatula clatters onto the counter as the pink haired girl releases it from her hold with a heavy exhale, turning once again to face Nigel sitting atop the island.</p><p>“They hate me Nige, the pancakes hate me.”</p><p>
  <em> Okay she’s just descending into pure batter based delirium. </em>
</p><p>She feels tears begin to fill her eyes, <em> actual </em> tears. <em> Oh well, great, now she’s about to cry over pancakes. </em> </p><p>Toni shuffles over to the island, resting against it and eyeing the bunny. “I don’t get what I did wrong, I followed the instructions, I measured it all right, I copied what Cher always does.” Toni’s eyes flicker to the remnants of pancake batter splattered across the front of a cupboard, <em> okay maybe getting carried away and trying to flip it was a bad idea, but still. </em></p><p>She wipes her batter covered hands on the dish cloth to clean them off as best she can and drops it to the counter before running a hand through her hair. She’d just wanted to do something nice for her girlfriend, how did it turn into <em> this? </em></p><p>“How is this such a disaster? How did me making breakfast turn into, well this?” Her eyes survey the room, it looks like the aftermath of a bomb being dropped, well, if said bomb was made from eggs, flour, milk and chocolate chips. </p><p>Nigel looks back at her, unresponsive as ever. </p><p>“I know okay, I made a mess, I know, I’ll clean it, but ugh I can’t believe after all this,” she waves her arms around wildly, “I didn’t make even a single half decent one.” </p><p>She slumps forward, her head in her hands, as a tear trails down her cheek, “and now look at me, <em> great </em> I’m crying, over pancakes Nige, <em> pancakes. </em> God this is such a mess.”</p><p>As the bunny looks back at her, Toni sniffles, “yes I know okay, I know it’s the thought that counts, but I just wanted to make her smile and have a nice breakfast in bed and a lazy morning. But now look,” her eyes survey the room again and she half expects the bunny before her to take a glance around before bursting into laughter.</p><p>Of course Nigel doesn’t move, but Toni can almost hear a chuckle echo through her mind.</p><p>Her shoulders slump, she’s utterly defeated and honestly, she feels kinda silly to be this disheartened over <em> pancakes, </em> let alone <em> crying over it. </em> She uses the back of her hand to haphazardly wipe away the tears that have been quietly streaming down her cheeks. Eyes glancing at the clock, she sighs again, “I wanted it to be perfect Nige, and I’ve been trying to do this for <em> over an hour, </em> I jus-“</p><p>Toni stops as she hears a voice floating towards her from the hallway, moving ever closer.</p><p>“You’re not talking to Nigel again are you ma ch…”</p><p>
  <em> Fuck, Cheryl. </em>
</p><p>—————</p><p>Cheryl hums contentedly as she rubs the sleep from her eyes, however soon frowns when she feels the presence beside her, or rather <em> lack </em> of one. She peeks one eye open to confirm her suspicions that, <em> indeed </em>, her girlfriend’s side is empty, and as her hand meets the cold sheet she deduces it has been for a while.</p><p>Both eyes peer open and Cheryl glances around the room and registers that Toni’s nowhere to be found, her ears also bringing to her attention that she isn’t in the shower either. Odd. She usually wakes up before her love and so, reaching for her phone, the redhead is surprised to see that it’s just gone eleven, and she’s most definitely slept in a lot later than usual. Ruling that she’s slept in as opposed to Toni rising early, Cheryl checks her social media before frowning and locking her phone.</p><p>Something is off.</p><p>Well, other than her lack of morning cuddles, that is. </p><p>Instantly Cheryl’s gaze is drawn to the windowsill, or in no uncertain terms, Nigel’s spot. </p><p><em> Nigel’s spot, of which is empty. </em> </p><p>A small smile creeps onto her face as Cheryl realises that her love has more than likely gone downstairs to watch some form of television and taken her beloved cuddly with her.</p><p>Oh how she <em> adores </em> this girl. </p><p>Her heart swoons at the thought of Toni curled up on the sofa under a blanket watching television with Nigel in her grasp. How anyone views her purely as some rowdy, feisty gang member Cheryl will never know. But then again, she knows that Toni’s softer side is reserved to be known only by a certain few people, and the redhead loves that she’s one of them. She feels her heart swell at the knowledge she gets to see a side of Toni that many will never know of, the tender side, the needy side, the one filled with moments of sweetness and vulnerability.</p><p>Not wanting to be away from her love’s presence any longer, Cheryl gets out of bed and makes her way downstairs to find her, grabbing her robe and putting it on as she heads down the hallway. As she reaches the stairs, the smell of, well quite honestly she’s not entirely sure what it is, <em> sweet yet burnt perhaps, </em> invades her senses and the redhead realises that Toni must be in the kitchen. </p><p>She reaches the bottom of the stairs and makes her way down the hallway, smiling as Toni’s voice reaches her ears. </p><p>“You’re not talking to Nigel again are you ma ch…”</p><p>Cheryl trails off as she reaches the doorway of the kitchen and stops in her tracks.</p><p>The sight that meets the redhead’s eyes is describable purely in one word.</p><p>Carnage.</p><p>Pure, utter <em> carnage. </em></p><p>There is flour <em> everywhere, </em> batter smeared over the counter and <em> how the hell did it get on the cupboard, </em> egg shells littering the marble errant chocolate chips strewn amongst it all, and a stack of, well, <em> something, </em> on one side that she thinks might have been attempts at pancakes maybe, that or her girlfriend has been trying to cook hockey pucks and <em>oh god is Toni crying? </em></p><p>She can only see her girlfriend’s side profile from where she’s slumped over the island, but the tears in her eyes are obvious even in spite of the distance between them. “TT? What’s, what’s going on?” Cheryl tries to keep her voice as nonchalant as possible in order to not add fuel to the fire of Toni’s clearly fragile state. </p><p>Toni shakes her head and buries her face in her hands, and the redhead takes that as her queue to approach her, making note of Nigel sitting on the island as she does.</p><p>Once she reaches her girlfriend, Cheryl tentatively reaches out to place a hand on her arm and manoeuvre her into a hug, “Talk to me TT.”</p><p>Toni begins to ramble, the agitation in her voice increasing as words tumble from her mouth and her eyes sweep over the aftermath of her attempts. “I just, I woke up and saw V’s brunch with her friend in NY and she had pancakes and then <em> I </em> wanted pancakes too and you were asleep so I thought I could make them for us and bring you breakfast and it would make you happy but I <em> tried </em> Cher and I can’t make pancakes, even with all the stuff I do and they’re so <em> easy </em> to make but I kept messing them up and <em> Nigel’s laughing at me </em> and I just I wanted mission stealth pancake to work but, <em> I can’t make them Cher, they hate me…” </em> </p><p>As hard as she tries, Cheryl simply cannot refrain from the laughter that escapes her.</p><p>
  <em> Mission stealth what now? </em>
</p><p>“It’s not funny Cher! I wanted to do something nice, but I’m <em> stressed </em> and I can’t make them and, and, and now…” Toni trails off with a pout and <em> oh god Cheryl adores the very ground this girl stands on. </em></p><p>Cheryl presses a kiss to the smaller girl’s forehead and speaks in a voice as soothing as she can muster. “Oh my darling, first of all you’re utterly adorable and gosh, how I love you, and secondly it’s okay TT, hey, it’s the thought that counts.”</p><p>Toni simply sniffles before sighing, “I love you too Cher, and I know it is, I just, I wanted to do something nice.”</p><p>Cheryl’s eyes drift around the room at the absolute pandemonium and pancake debris, and finds that she doesn’t have it in her to be annoyed at the aftermath of the pancake bomb that’s apparently gone off, because her girlfriend is just so <em> sweet. </em> </p><p>As her eyes fall back onto the smaller girl’s face, she sees tears still falling. Knowing it’s less about her messing up the cooking and more about being unable to carry out the plan she had wanted to, Cheryl knows she needs to do something to make Toni smile and break her out of her head.</p><p>“So,” she eyes the bunny atop the island, “Nigel was laughing at you was he?”</p><p>That elicits a smile from her love and Cheryl feels her heart swell with sheer adoration.</p><p>A quiet sniffle sounds, before Toni nods and looks up at her through wet lashes and gosh Cheryl can’t help but smile down at her. “Yeah Cher, he was.”</p><p>The redhead chuckles and releases her hold on her love to lean over the island, reaching for the beloved bunny, picking him up gently and shaking her head, “so rude Nigel, don’t laugh at our TT.”</p><p>Toni giggles, <em> actually giggles, </em> and Cheryl wonders if it’s possible to fall any deeper in love with the girl next to her.</p><p>The redhead sets Nigel back on the counter and turns to Toni, opening her arms and smiling as the smaller girl instantly steps into her embrace. Knowing that her love will hold onto her self annoyance unless her task is completed, Cheryl presses a kiss atop her head as her eyes once again survey the kitchen. “Darling, why don’t we both clear up, <em> this, </em> and then I can make us some pancakes for us? How does that sound?”</p><p>Toni begins shaking her head like a petulant child and honestly Cheryl wouldn’t be surprised if she went the whole way and stamped her foot too. “Cher no, I wanted to make them for you so we could have them in bed, you can’t make them, it ruins the point.”</p><p>The redhead simply rolls her eyes and laughs at her girlfriend’s antics, “okay okay, well then why don’t we clean up and we can make them together, how about that?” </p><p>Toni pretends to think it over before looking up at her with a grin and nods before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, “okay, deal.”</p><p>They break apart and Cheryl moves over to the dishwasher, opening it in order to begin putting in the countless extra bowls and plates and <em> god knows whatever else </em> Toni has used. “Okay I’ll load this, you wipe the counters and deal with,” she gestures to the stack of faux hockey pucks, “well, <em> them.” </em></p><p>Toni simply laughs and presses a kiss to her cheek as she moves to put the failed pancakes in the bin, “sounds like a plan Cher.”</p><p>——————</p><p>It takes them longer than either would care to admit to clean the kitchen, however once it’s done Toni begins to organise the ingredients for one <em> final </em> time as Cheryl retrieves a clean bowl from the cupboard. They begin to measure out the ingredients together, Cheryl mixing in the flour and milk, ready to add the eggs, as Toni cuddles into her side and ‘supervises’.</p><p>“Hey Cher,” Toni’s voice is innocent and sweet, however as the taller girl turns to look at her, she realises her ministrations are anything but.</p><p>Before the redhead has a chance to realise what's about to happen, Toni is bringing her hand filled with flour up into the small space between them, and <em> blows. </em></p><p>As the cloud of white begins to dissipate, Cheryl is left to see Toni looking at her with the most <em> mischievous grin </em> the redhead thinks she’s ever seen, “oops.” </p><p>Cheryl splutters for a moment and looks down at herself, she’s absolutely <em> covered </em> in flour.</p><p>Lifting her gaze back up to meet Toni’s own, Cheryl regards her with an unreadable expression, before narrowing her eyes and raising a singular, perfectly manicured brow.</p><p>Toni’s eyes widen as a tension hits and, after a moment of complete stillness between them, is scrambling to get away from Cheryl who chases after her whilst grabbing her own handful of flour. “Oh no you don’t TT, get that cute butt of yours back here!”</p><p>The pink haired girl shrieks with laughter as she runs around the island, grabbing Nigel and ducking behind it, narrowly avoiding the flurry of white thrown at her. Ensuring to leave the bunny on the floor and thus safely protected from any more incoming attacks, Toni peeks her head up to look at her girlfriend, “ha Cher you misse-”</p><p>Wait, Cheryl’s not there, where is s-</p><p>Before Toni can finish her thought, the redhead appears from her spot hiding the other side of the counter and mirrors Toni’s earlier action of blowing a handful of flour at her, laughing as the smaller girl splutters as she’s covered in it.</p><p>The redhead’s laughter doesn’t last for long though, as Toni is swiftly moving around the island towards her love, causing Cheryl to start running in the opposite direction. She can’t help but grin as the smaller girl chases her around the island, however, as she runs from Toni, a plan forms in the redhead’s mind. </p><p>As Cheryl passes the counter and thus the bag of flour, she grabs a handful before turning back on herself just in time for Toni to reach her. The pink haired girl is too late to react and so is helpless when a pale arm wraps around her, pulling her back into her girlfriend’s body tightly with no room for escape, Cheryl’s other hand appearing in front of her and launching a handful of flour straight at her.</p><p>As she’s covered with even more flour, Toni can’t contain her laughter, and so it would seem neither can Cheryl. Both of them giggle unashamedly, the smaller girl held flush against her girlfriend’s front as they try and catch their breath. </p><p>They eventually calm and Cheryl releases her hold, however can’t refrain herself from stepping back and landing a playful slap to Toni’s butt, her love laughing as a floury handprint is left standing out perfectly against the black of her shorts.</p><p>When Toni turns around, both girls burst out laughing at the sight of each other, covered head to toe in flour. Shifting her eyes away from Toni, Cheryl glances around the kitchen, and releases a gasp that soon turns into more laughter.</p><p>For the second time that day, flour is <em> everywhere. </em></p><p>Following her love’s eyeline, Toni giggles at the state of the room before her eyes widen and she’s running over to the island, grabbing a clean cloth from the drawer as she goes. She reaches down and retrieves Nigel from his safe spot on the floor, using the clean cloth to wrap him up and protect his fur from her flour covered hands. “He’s clean!</p><p>Cheryl laughs and watches as Toni moves into the sitting room to place her bunny on the sofa out of the <em> disaster zone </em> that is the kitchen for the second time that day. </p><p>When she returns, Toni can’t help but laugh at the sight of Cheryl covered in almost as much flour as the room, a laugh that only grows louder as the redhead joins in. “Nigel might be clean, but thanks to you, us and this kitchen most certainly are not TT.”</p><p>Toni simply grins before gesturing to herself and turning around to admire the Cheryl sized handprint on her butt, “hey, it wasn’t all me Cher, you had equal part in this.”</p><p>They laugh once more before deciding it best to re-clean the kitchen first, and then shower, before returning to their pancake mission. Eventually the counters are once again spotless, and as she places the last of the trash in the garbage, Cheryl turns to Toni, “did you want to shower first or I?”</p><p>However, the pink haired girl has other plans as she pouts just in time for her stomach to rumble, “Cher I’m hungry, can’t we shower after it’s gonna take <em> so long.” </em></p><p>Smiling at her love’s antics, the redhead pulls her into her arms and presses a floury kiss to her cheek, smiling when Toni’s pout morphs into a grin. “No TT, shower first, we just cleaned. I do not want residue flour all over the kitchen, shower then pancakes. Although, mon tresor, I share your same hungry sentiment and so why don't you take the en suite and I’ll use the family bathroom so we can shower at the same time?”</p><p>Toni’s grin turns mischievous, “or, we could, you know, shower <em> together.” </em></p><p>Cheryl simply laughs and shakes her head, “I thought you were hungry?”</p><p>However the redhead’s question goes unanswered, well, verbally at least, as instead Toni raises an eyebrow and looks up at her girlfriend cheekily, waiting for her to catch on.</p><p>It’s not long before her implication makes itself clear in Cheryl’s mind, the redhead gasping in mock horror. “Toni! Gosh you’re something else.”</p><p>Toni simply laughs, “you didn’t say no.”</p><p>Cheryl rolls her eyes humouredly before smirking down at the pink haired girl and biting her lip, “I didn’t, lead the way Antionette.”</p><p>Toni presses a searing kiss to her girlfriends plump lips before taking her hand and leading her to the stairs.</p><p>-------------</p><p><em> Eventually </em> the girls find themselves returning to the ingredients and measuring them out for a final, <em> final </em> time and mixing them together.</p><p>Cheryl maneuvers Toni to stand in front of her as she pours the first lot of mix into the pan with one hand, wrapping her arm around the smaller girl’s waist with the other. They watch it begin to cook, and the redhead presses tender kisses to Toni’s cheek and shoulder before wrapping her hand over her love’s smaller one already holding the pan.</p><p>“Are you ready?” </p><p>Toni looks up at her apprehensively but presses a chaste kiss to her lips before nodding and returning her focus to the pancake. Admittedly Cheryl does most of the work in maneuvering the pan, Toni’s grip simply going with the movement of the taller girl’s own, but the pink haired girl can’t help the rush of excitement that flutters though her as Cheryl counts down from three quietly. </p><p>When she reaches zero, the redhead flicks her wrist expertly, and thus Toni’s along with it, and both girls watch as the pancake flips before landing perfectly back in the pan.</p><p>“Oh my god Cher we did it!” </p><p>The redhead smiles at Toni’s antics and presses a kiss to her temple, “so we did sweetness.”</p><p>Once the rest of the pancakes are finished and plated, the girls move to sit at the island, Nigel having been returned to his spot upon it to supervise him once they’d eventually returned from their shower. </p><p>Cheryl picks up the syrup, <em> yes it’s her family's own, but in all honestly as much as she’s tried to find a replacement she’s found no other is quite up to par, </em> and lightly drizzles it over her stack of pancakes.</p><p>She hands it to Toni once she’s done and smiles endearingly at her girlfriend as she practically drowns her own in the sugary concoction, brown eyes wide like a child given free reign in a candy store.</p><p>Both girls tuck in, releasing hums of appreciation as they get their first taste of their much anticipated breakfast, <em> turned late lunch, </em> and Toni sends Veronica a silent appreciation, considering it was her instagram post that started all this after all.</p><p>As she loads her next mouthful onto her fork, Toni speaks up, her voice as nonchalant as she can force it.</p><p>“Oh Cher, by the way I think we’re out of eggs.”</p><p>She pauses, looking up at her girl as a mischievous smirk begins to form, before continuing.</p><p>“...And flour.”</p><p>Said smirk breaks into a grin, reflected back at her as Cheryl releases one of her own at Toni’s words.</p><p>“.....And milk.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woo hope you liked!</p><p>I will be posting the Uneasy Lies The Crown last chap soon, aka the second I write it - I'm gonna aim for Thursday but don't hold me to it! It is coming through I promiseeeee!</p><p>Luce :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Ducks and devotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fluff, ft ducks, cuteness, Nigel, fluff and more fluff.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh well hello there,<br/>Long time no see hehe</p><p>For those of you that see me on twitter will know I took a hiatus after Uneasy lies the head just because I'd gotten so burnt out and I needed a break! But alas I am back :)</p><p>This chapter is 9.2k words of fluff, fluff and more fluff however I will lay down a tiny TW for the briefest of mentions of abuse, but it's tiny and blink and you'll miss it - it's the next chapter you need to worry about (sorry not sorry in advance!)</p><p>But yeah hope you enjoy, as always kudos and comments make Nigel and I happy and keep us motivated, and now this is done I'm gonna get back to work on Throw Me To The Wolves bc I'm aware it's kinda been abandoned - my bad.</p><p>But yeah hope you enjoy, share your thoughts, until next time,</p><p>Luce :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>To say Toni has been stressed this week would be an understatement.</p><p>Cheryl’s watched the tension within her love slowly increasing since Monday and, now come Friday morning, it’s practically <em> radiating </em> from her. A group project in Biology and an AP Math exam, both happening today and both counting towards large portions of her final grade, have meant the redhead’s barely seen her girlfriend all week. And, due to hours studying and meeting with the rest of her group for the project, and it’s safe to say Cheryl misses her. </p><p>The only time they’ve really spent together are fleeting moments before sleep overcomes them both after Toni’s tumbled into bed in the early hours, and minutes spent on the journey to and from school coupled with fleeting moments in the hallways, stealing chaste kisses before rushing to their next classes. Even now, Cheryl finds herself sipping on her latte alone in the student lounge, both of them having come in early so Toni can head to the library for some last minute cramming. </p><p>If she’s honest she knows Toni’s got nothing to worry about, even if Math is the class her girlfriend finds most challenging, for Cheryl is more than aware of the sheer brilliance encased within Toni’s mind. Even she, who prides herself on her own grades and intellectual standing, finds herself struggling to keep up with her love sometimes. Toni’s one of those people that just <em> gets it, </em> and by <em> it </em> she means any and everything: academics, creatives, you name it, Toni is simply <em> brilliant </em> at it. And that’s not to say that she doesn’t work hard for her flawless grades because she truly does, but it would seem Cheryl’s petty comment about the Serpents bringing down Riverdale’s above average GPA most certainly does not pertain to the utterly ingenious mind of one Toni Topaz. </p><p>
  <em> Or any of them, if the splatterings of Serpent jackets in her AP classes has anything to say about it.  </em>
</p><p>Cheryl knows that Toni’s an overachiever, that she strives to perfect already soaringly high scores and maintain her, quite simply put, stellar GPA. However, Cheryl’s also very aware that it stems from her beloved’s need to prove both to others and her own self that she’s nothing of the stereotyped prejudices placed upon her by society. </p><p>The redhead is more than understanding of Toni’s desire to get far away from this town and make it in the world, to find her own little corner of the Earth to claim, for she has the same desire, however hers is rooted in somewhat different soil. Cheryl wants to get away and find happiness and freedom whilst proving to her elitist and, quite frankly, medievally societally viewed family that she has more than what it takes to make her own name for herself - one that doesn’t drip in sin. But for Toni, her need to get away is much more complex, not only to prove to all those that said her to be nothing more than a Southside ruffian, but also to make her parents proud. To carve the Topaz name into one her parents will look down upon in joy and know that in spite of their cruel ripping from her side, Toni has carried them and their legacy with her always. Her beloved TT wants so badly to prove to all those that told her she couldn’t that she’s more than capable of surpassing every barrier placed in her way, that she has what it takes to go far beyond anyone ever told her was possible. </p><p>Cheryl knows Toni has deep rooted self esteem issues, that her belief not only in herself and ability but also in her deserving of the good things rewarded to her is practically non-existent. She also knows that this is why Toni is constantly working herself to the bone, to go above and beyond, case and point this past week. And as Cheryl spots Veronica, Archie, Sweet Pea and Fangs entering the student lounge, it’s this knowledge, coupled with the fact that she’s barely seen her girlfriend all week, that has a plan beginning to form.</p><p>Veronica’s cheery greeting sounds across the room from where her and <em> darling Archiekins </em> have seated themselves on the sofa, pulling Cheryl from her thoughts. “Good morning Cheryl, no Toni with you again?”</p><p>Cheryl eyes the cherry red lip stain left on her coffee cup before sighing dramatically and turning her gaze to meet Veronica’s. “Unfortunately not, ma tresor has once again taken to the library for a moment of last minute studying, in spite of the fact I know her brilliant mind is more than capable of passing today with flying colours.” </p><p>Sweet Pea and Fangs simply glance at each other from their places lounging in the armchairs whilst Archie and Veronica send her small sympathetic smiles. </p><p>“However,” at the sudden chipperness in her voice, Cheryl finds the boys focus now on her and Archie’s brows rising, “I’ll be candid, I am somewhat thankful for this moment away from her perfect little ears, for it means I can enlist you all on an endeavour of the heart.”</p><p>To say Sweet Pea frowns in confusion would be to say the least, however it’s Archie that takes the bait, “uhh sure Cheryl, what’s up?”</p><p>“Well, as you’re all aware, TT has been so stressed this week what with her Bio project, that apparently Jughead is being insufferable with as per, and this AP Math test she has later. Thus as a deeply upsetting result it means we’ve seen a rather disappointing lack of each other this week, and so I would like to do something for her tomorrow that will not only make her happy, but also as a sort of congratulatory event for all her hard work.”</p><p>The smile that graces Veronica’s face is glowing, she always has had a certain care for her and Toni’s relationship after all, “absolutely, we’re in. Aren’t we Archie?” </p><p>The redheaded boy simply nods with a quiet, “sure Ronnie,” however, Sweet Pea and Fangs have both moved their focus elsewhere.</p><p>Cheryl drains the last of her coffee and a sly smile graces cherry red lips as she lowers the cup. “Oh, and don’t think you’re getting out of this, Things 1 and 2, I require your help also.”</p><p>Fangs smiles widely at the affectionate, <em> at least he thinks it is, </em> nickname Cheryl’s coined for them as of late whilst Sweet Pea responds, his tone light. “Sure red, we can help.”</p><p>Veronica shifts forward and clasps her hands together, a wide smile toying at her lips, “Okay, we’re all in, what are you thinking?”</p><p>Cheryl grins and places the coffee cup on the table before her, “parfait! So….”</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>When Toni awakens on Saturday morning to find her and Cheryl’s bed devoid of the latter, she can’t help but grumble to herself. She’s had the week from hell - what with Jughead’s apparent mission to be as exasperating as conceivable and her Math test covering her least comfortable topics - and she’d been looking forward to waking up to the beautiful sight that is her love and having a cozy Saturday morning, complete with many a cuddle.</p><p>Her heart warms as she feels something soft within her embrace and realises that Cheryl’s replaced herself with Nigel in her absence and now the bunny is clasped tightly to her chest. Toni sighs before releasing her grip from around him and stretching, eliciting a satisfying click from her spine that she knows would have Cheryl grumbling were she here to hear it. She shifts to sit up slightly against the pillows, running her hand through her pink locks and pulling her beloved rabbit into her arms once more.</p><p>Reaching for her phone on the bedside table, Toni is greeted with the sight of a, now cold, coffee and the numbers 10:42am staring back at her. <em> That explains Cheryl’s absence then. </em> Toni usually sleeps in on the weekend and Cheryl is always awake before her, but to wake this late is rare. However, she attributes it to her exhaustion from her hectic week and unlocks her phone, opening her messages to send a text to her girl.</p><p>
  <b> <em>From: Dearest TT-</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Just woke up to find you not next to me and now I’m sad :( xx </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>From: Cher-Ber-</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Good morning ma cheriè, I trust you slept well from your late rising? xx </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>From: Dearest TT-</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> I did, although it would have been better had I woken up to you xx </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>From: Cher-Bear-</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry my love but I had to prepare, now get your cute butt ready and meet me in the kitchen xx </em>
</p><p>Toni replies with a heart as her lips turn upwards at Cheryl’s words, although she’s not entirely sure what she’s preparing for. Nonetheless, she stretches once more before getting up and heading into the shower, leaving Nigel in her space and tucking the covers around him before she goes.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>Half an hour later sees Toni entering the kitchen, cup of cold coffee in hand, freshly showered and ready for the day. She can’t help but smile as she’s greeted by the smell of baking and the sight of Cheryl depositing things into a wicker basket sat on the island counter. Toni notes her girlfriend’s state of dress, red high-waisted shorts and a white blouse - not dissimilar to the outfit she’d been wearing when they’d first met at the drag race - and wonders if they’d had plans she’d forgotten about or if Cheryl's simply felt like dressing up today. Either way, she feels mildly underdressed in her black denim shorts and light grey cropped t-shirt with one of her many trusty flannels tied around her waist. </p><p>Toni places her cup on the side before moving to stand behind the redhead, wrapping her arms around her waist and rising to her tiptoes to press a kiss against a pale cheek. “Hey Cher, what’cha up to?”</p><p>Cheryl places the last box - a container filled with what looks to be cookies, although Toni can’t be certain - into the basket before turning in her girlfriend’s embrace, a smile toying on unusually lipstick free lips. “Well good morning sleeping beauty, I see you’ve finally arisen from your much deserved slumber.”</p><p>Toni can’t help but laugh and peeks over Cheryl’s shoulder at the basket before lifting her gaze to meet her girlfriend’s once again, “what’s in the basket?” </p><p>The redhead lifts a hand to tuck an errant pink lock behind Toni’s ear before cupping her cheek and stroking her thumb over her soft skin affectionately, unable to ignore the way her heart jolts at the bashful blush that dances its way across her skin. “Well my sweet, after the stress you’ve been under this week and the lack of time together it’s given us, I’d hoped that today you might allow me the honour of taking you out. I thought I could do something as to not only reward your hard work but allow some time for just us and no school, no phones, no distractions.”</p><p>The sheer delight that ebbs across Toni’s face and warmth that flows within her eyes has Cheryl’s lips twisting upwards and dear god <em> this girl is sheer, utter perfection. </em> “I’d love that Cher, and honestly I’ve hated this week, it’s sucked feeling like I’ve barely seen you even though we live together. So yeah, I can’t think of anything more perfect than a day for just us.” Cheryl presses a gentle kiss to Toni’s forehead as the smaller girl continues to speak, “but you still haven’t answered my question of what’s in the basket.”</p><p>The redhead pulls back slightly and laughs, shaking her head humouredly, “that’s for me to know and you to find out mon petit amour. However, if you’re ready shall we make our way? I want to make the most of this glorious sunshine.” </p><p>Toni steps backwards out from her love’s embrace, casting her eyes over her attire, “yeah just give me a second, I should go change into somethi-”</p><p>Cheryl cuts her off with a kiss before pulling back and raking her eyes unabashedly over Toni’s outfit and humming appreciatively. “Nonsense, I’ve told you before how I adore your aesthetic TT, there’s absolutely no need for you to change, you look dashingly beautiful as always.” Toni’s cheeks once again bloom into the same vibrant hue as her hair before Cheryl ushers her off to grab whatever she requires before they head out. The latter hoping her beloved misses her sliding the spare key under the front door mat as they leave. </p><p>———————</p><p>Toni had, at first, had no clue where Cheryl was driving them but once she’d recognised the unmistakable route towards Sweetwater River she couldn’t help but check in with the redhead that she was alright to go, it was after all the place of her heart’s greatest loss. However Cheryl had quickly assured her that she was fine and <em> “we won’t be venturing anywhere near the vicinity of that specific harrowing place dear TT, but I adore you for checking.” </em></p><p>And that’s how Toni’s found herself lounging on an obscenely large picnic blanket in a secluded spot along the riverbanks, soaking up the sun. She’s laid on her back, eyelids closed behind her favourite sunglasses, her arm behind her head serving as a pillow, and doing her best to stop herself from falling into a contented doze amidst a picnic created by her girlfriend. </p><p>Unbeknownst to Toni, brown eyes rake over her frame unabashedly, drinking in every tiny detail before them. For, from her place laying on her front, propped up on her elbow and chin resting on her hand, Cheryl can’t help but find herself staring at her love. From the way the sun makes her soft skin look positively glowing to each and every freckle that stacatoes across her precious face. </p><p>The redhead doesn’t think there will ever come a day that she won’t ardently admire the utter perfection that Toni holds within her. Toni’s beauty is that of a natural essence, radiating from her effortlessly with every laugh, every smile. It’s as if her soul simply can’t contain the sheer amount she holds within her and so it overflows, spilling from her in waves and making itself known both in her image and the person she is. For Toni isn’t just beautiful in her skin, she’s beautiful in her heart, it’s as if it’s woven within the very fibres of her being, sealed within the very bones of her. </p><p>Cheryl finds herself unable to resist leaning down and pressing a kiss against her skin, smiling as she feels her inhale deeply at the intrusion.</p><p>Toni shifts as soft lips against her temple pull her back from succumbing to the whispers of sleepiness lapping at her. Rolling her head to the side and cracking open an eye, she finds herself met with the sight of Cheryl smiling down at her. “I know you’re falling asleep ma cheriè.” </p><p>There’s a humoured smile on Cheryl’s lips and a knowing glint in her eye, and Toni can’t help but laugh bashfully under her gaze. “I can’t help it Cher, I haven’t felt this relaxed in <em> weeks.” </em> She’s not lying either, the combination of the warm sunshine and her girlfriend’s presence mixed with her full tummy and soothing sounds of gentle music from the portable speaker and the river - complete with the occasional ‘quack’ - has her stress rapidly dissipating. Toni can practically feel it dripping from her shoulders and flowing far away, carried off by the river itself.</p><p>To say Cheryl had thought of everything would be an understatement, she’d even gone as far to collect the cupcakes she likes from the bakery in town and create a playlist just for today. They’ve already been here for a couple of hours and Toni can’t envisage herself moving any time soon. It’s safe to say she’s in complete bliss. The sun is shining, her girl is by her side and she has no more school work to stress over for at least a few days, what more could she ask for?</p><p>Toni hums before pushing her sunglasses up to rest atop her head and leans up to capture Cheryl’s lips in a tender kiss. She pulls back and reaches to brush her fingers over a soft cheek, “seriously babe, thank you for this, I really did need it and I’ve missed you this week, I feel like I’ve barely seen you what with that test and project.”</p><p>The redhead smiles down at her, “you don’t need to thank me darling girl, I know how much pressure and stress you’ve felt under this week. Thus I simply wanted to do something, not only to celebrate those things being over and help you relax, but also to remind you of my love for you and do something to make your heart as happy as you make me.”</p><p>Ever the one for being unable to accept compliments, Toni blushes heavily and as cliche as it is, Cheryl feels herself practically swoon at the sight before her. As a murmured “I love you too Cher,” falls from Toni’s perfect lips, the redhead feels herself tumbling deeper within the well of love that she has for the girl before her. Cheryl sighs happily and rolls onto her back before reaching towards her girlfriend and pulling into her side, wrapping her arms around her as the smaller girl hums happily.</p><p>They stay like that for a while longer before Toni shifts slightly to look up at her, a mischievous smile playing at her lips, “hey Cher?”</p><p>The redhead already knows what she’s going to say without her even having to utter a word, and in complete honesty is surprised it’s taken her this long, however she humours her anyway, “yes my love?”</p><p>“Can we go feed the ducks?” Brown eyes shine with warmth and a knowing glint that her girlfriend is incapable of saying no to her.</p><p>Cheryl chuckles and shifts Toni off her in order to sit up and reach into the basket, long discarded on the edge of the blanket. She can’t keep the laugh from her voice, “now how did I know you’d ask that?” Cheryl pulls a small bag from the basket that’s filled with seeds and oats, after remembering Toni’s rambling of feeding ducks bread to be highly innutritious before proceeding to list the recommended foods, the first time they’d gone to feed the ducks along the river banks. She deposits the bag into her girlfriend’s hands, laughing at the way her face lights up, “you’re a child Antoinette, but your wish is my command.”</p><p>Toni presses a kiss against her cheek and jumps up, practically running to the river’s edge and Cheryl takes the opportunity to try and inconspicuously check her phone. She knows she’d promised Toni time with just them and nothing else - especially no phones - but she’s been trying to keep in contact with Veronica, and thus the boys, pertaining to the favour she’d called upon them for yesterday in the student lounge. So far things were going smoothly, but that hadn’t stopped her from checking in every so often. As she illuminates the screen she sees a message received barely ten minutes ago and so unlocks her phone to type a response.</p><p>
  <b> <em>From: Veronica -</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> We’re about halfway done, give us another hour to be safe and then it’s all yours x </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>From: Cheryl -</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Thank you V, and please thank the boys also. I am insurmountably appreciative of all your help for making today special for my beloved x </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>From: Veronica -</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Of course! Now stop texting me and turn your attention back to Toni, has she asked to feed the ducks yet? x </em>
</p><p>Cheryl simply laughs at her timing but doesn’t reply. She instead pauses the music playing from the speaker softly in an attempt to cover her tracks should Toni have spied her on her phone, and places it back in the basket alongside her girlfriend’s own. She stands with a sigh and makes her way to the pink haired girl’s side, smiling as she sees the amount of ducks that have already flocked to her.</p><p>They feed the ducks for a while and the redhead can’t help but laugh as Toni talks to them, giving them names and personalities and speaking to them as if having full on conversations. They eventually run out of the oat and seed mix Cheryl had prepared but remain at the water’s edge simply enjoying being in each other's presence. Cheryl wraps her arms around Toni from behind, pulling her backwards into her embrace and presses a kiss to the back of her shoulder before resting her chin on it and they stand in the sunshine watching the world go by.</p><p>After a while of contented quiet, Toni speaks up, her voice full of mischief, “hey Cher-”</p><p>Cheryl cuts her off within an instant, knowing exactly where her train of thought has led her, “I’m going to stop you right there TT, no we may not get pet ducks.”</p><p>Toni steps forward, removing herself from the embrace of pale arms, and turns around to face her girlfriend, an argument spilling from her lips. “But babe-”</p><p>Cheryl cuts her off once more, knowing that Toni will persist unless she puts her foot down, “no my darling, not happening.”</p><p>Toni folds her arms like a petulant child and for a moment Cheryl thinks she might actually stamp her foot. The pout forming on Toni’s lips has her heart warming at the sheer adorableness of it and if it weren’t so impractical she’d probably give in just from that alone.</p><p>
  <em> Fearsome, intimidating gang member my ass, look at her, she’s about as fearsome as a bunny. </em>
</p><p>The taller girl can’t refrain from releasing a chuckle, much to Toni’s chagrin, “what? Cher, why are you laughing?”</p><p>Cheryl pulls her girl into her arms, looking down at her with that special smile reserved only for her, the one full of warmth and love. “Nothing TT, I just, <em> gosh, </em> you’re simply so perfect and I adore you for it.”</p><p>Toni opens her mouth to protest but it’s silenced by plump lips and she can feel her rebuttal fade as she melts into the kiss. Only when their lack of oxygen makes itself known do they pull apart, however Cheryl maintains her hold around Toni, smiling as her girlfriend rests her head on her shoulder and she feels arms wrap around her own waist.</p><p>When they eventually make their way back to the blanket, the sun is beginning to set and so Cheryl ensures Toni is distracted by getting settled as she secretly checks her phone and spies a message from her friend, received five minutes ago.</p><p>
  <b> <em>From: Veronica -</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> All finished, we’re just leaving now - I’ll leave the key on the hallway table. It looks rather stellar if I do say so myself and I hope both you and Antoinette think as such! Enjoy x </em>
</p><p>The redhead smiles to herself before locking her phone and turning her attention to her love. “Well TT, the sun is beginning to depart and I propose that we do the same and head home?”</p><p>Toni voices her agreement and so the two pack up their things and make their way back to Cheryl’s car. As the girls get in, Toni places her hand on Cheryl’s thigh to get her attention and speaks with warmth flooding her voice, “thank you for today Cher, I missed spending time with you this week and this has been the best.”</p><p>Cheryl simply presses a kiss against her cheek with a whisper of “you’re welcome baby,” and drives them home with a knowing glint in her eyes.</p><p>----------------</p><p>When they first arrive through the front door nothing appears to be any different and, had Cheryl not known better, she’d have never known the others were there. However, as she makes her way into the kitchen and deposits the basket on the island counter, she hears Toni’s gasp echo down the hallway from the living room. “C-Cher…”</p><p>A smile makes its way across her lips and she makes her way from the kitchen back down the hall, finding Toni standing in the doorway to the living room. Wrapping her arms around her waist, Cheryl peers over her shoulder and feels a gasp of her own escape her mouth at the sight before her. </p><p>When she’d enlisted their friends' help yesterday morning by request for them to, <em> “fix up the living room for a surprise romantic, but relaxing, evening whilst I take TT out to feed the ducks and enjoy the sunshine,” </em> Cheryl never thought she’d come home to <em> this. </em></p><p>The lights are off, the room illuminated only by flickering candles and fairy lights that’ve been decadently draped all over, giving a feel similar to stars twinkling around them. Although Cheryl thinks that for all the stars in the sky, none of them will ever compare in spectacle to the girl within her arms. </p><p>Music is playing softly from the speaker that usually resides in their bedroom, and Cheryl smiles when she recognises it as one of the songs from the playlist Toni made for them filled with <em> “songs that remind me of you and us Cher.” </em></p><p>A projector has been connected to Cheryl’s laptop, both set up on the couch, and a few of the paintings have been removed from the wall to make space for the projected image, which currently bears the Netflix home screen. The couch and armchairs themselves have been pushed back to make space in the centre of the room, which has been filled with a pile of blankets and pillows arranged to form an almost bed-like structure <em>and</em> <em>oh gosh it looks so cozy.</em> </p><p>At the foot of the blanket and pillow hill stands the coffee table, laden with food containers - one of which has a sticky note atop it - plates, cutlery, and a bottle of wine with two glasses. Just from looking at the logo on the food containers Cheryl knows the food has come from <em> ’Signore’ </em>Toni’s favourite restaurant - besides Pops that is - and considering she knows for a fact they don’t deliver, Cheryl is conscious that it means someone must’ve driven all the way into town to get it by special request.</p><p>And of course the finishing touch, sat atop the blankets and resting against the pillows, is Nigel. </p><p>Cheryl figures, considering all of them know of his meaning to Toni and residence upon the window seat, that someone must’ve brought him down here especially. And in truth, the fact that they’ve thought to have him here is testament to just how much effort and care has been put into tonight. </p><p>All in all, it looks <em> spectacular, </em> and were someone to tell her it’d been taken from a scene of a film most romantic in nature, or the pages of a novel thumbed repeatedly by hopeless dreamers, Cheryl would believe them. </p><p>She’s not entirely sure grateful quite covers how she’s feeling, and she’s rather touched by just how much work has gone into it all, for not only is it a sign of care for her and Toni’s relationship, but for the two of them in their own right<em> . </em> She has to give it to them, their friends truly have outdone themselves, Veronica especially, for Cheryl knows that it’s she who will have organised everything and thought of even the smallest detail and set the boys to task. Plus the sight before them has Veronica Lodge written all over it. </p><p>“Cher what… what’s this? When?” Toni’s voice is barely above a whisper, her breath taken away not only by the sight before but also at the understanding that Cheryl has put even more thought into today than she’d first realised. </p><p>Toni blushes as a kiss is pressed against her shoulder and the redhead’s voice murmurs close to her ear, “I might have enlisted some of our friends to help me out with a favour.”</p><p>Toni turns her head slightly and meet’s Cheryl’s eyes, her own wide and full of surprise. She holds her gaze for a moment and then once again casts it over the room before smiling and releasing a knowing laugh, “Veronica?”</p><p>Cheryl nods, a smile of her own spreading across her lips. “And Archie and Things 1 and 2.”</p><p>Taking in the sight of the room once again, Cheryl’s eyes fall upon the table laden with food once more and chuckles when her stomach rumbles in anticipation. She steps past Toni and into the room, smiles once more and turns around to face her love, taking her hand and leading her over to the blanket and pillow pile, pulling her down beside her as she sits.</p><p>“Hungry?”</p><p>Toni beams and nods, and so as she reaches for Nigel and pulls him into her arms, Cheryl crawls over to the table and sets about dishing out the food. She reaches for the sticky note atop one of the containers, and can’t help but smile as she recognises Veronica’s penmanship. <em> Fresh from ’Signore.’ Kept warm in the oven until the last minute so should be perfect temperature for when you get here. Fangs told me Toni’s favourites. Enjoy, V x </em></p><p>Only when she hears a soft gasp from behind her does she realise Toni’s moved behind her and has read the note over her shoulder. “Wait, it’s from <em> Signore </em>? I love it there! I can’t believe they did all this, I can’t believe you orchestrated all this.”</p><p>The redhead looks back over her shoulder with a smile, “but of course TT, I’d do anything for you, as would so many others, you know that.”</p><p>Cheryl watches as Toni shakes her head in wonderment at all that’s been done for her before telling her to get comfy whilst she fixes their dinner. She’s mid way through pouring them some wine when she hears Toni whisper behind her, “all this for me Nige, how lucky am I?” </p><p>As she finishes plating their food, the redhead’s lips twist upwards with the knowledge that ever the humble one, even after all this time Toni still doesn’t understand that she deserves all this and so much more.</p><p>They decide to eat first and watch films after, and so they both enjoy their dinner sat up leaning against the couch, sipping wine and enjoying idle conversation as the music continues to play in the background. Once they’re finished, Cheryl takes everything into the kitchen but decides to sort it tomorrow in favour of spending as much time with her cheriè as possible. </p><p>When she reenters the living room, her heart warms to see Toni already comfortable under one of the many blankets, Nigel tucked under her arm, and scrolling through Netflix. Cheryl takes a seat beside her and presses a gentle kiss against her cheek, eliciting a giggle from the pink haired girl. They eventually decide on ‘Burlesque’ and Cheryl can’t help but laugh at Toni’s pout when she teases her for being a fearsome gang member that wants to watch a musical. <em> “All because I’m a Serpent doesn’t mean I can’t like musicals Cher, besides this is a classic and they’re all badasses.” </em></p><p>Cheryl simply laughs once more before getting comfortable and pulling Toni, and thus Nigel, into her side, guiding her to rest her head on her shoulder as she wraps her arms around her small frame.</p><p>They’re about halfway into the film when Toni speaks up, her voice is quiet and were they not cuddled so close together Cheryl would’ve missed it. “I still can’t believe everything that’s happened today Cher, I can’t get over how much you’ve all done for me.”</p><p>The redhead looks down at her love and meets her eyes with a smile. “But of course my sweet, anything for you.”</p><p>Toni sighs gently and Cheryl already knows what’s coming. “I know, I just, I feel like I don’t dese-“</p><p>Cheryl’s brow furrows and she cuts her girlfriend off, “TT my love, you best not be about to say you don’t deserve any of this, because au contraire you deserve this and so much more. Not only do you work so hard at school and for your future, but also, you deserve this for no other reason than that <em> you deserve to be happy. </em> You deserve to have nice things and be treated well and spoiled, and I know that perhaps your past and things in your life previously have made you question your deserving of good things, <em> but Toni you truly do. </em> You deserve good things in life for <em> you </em> are the good thing in the lives of so many.” </p><p>She tucks a strand of pink behind Toni’s ear as the smaller girl looks up at her with eyes filled with unshed tears. “You deserve happiness and contentment, you deserve to have joy and comfort and security. You deserve someone telling you everyday how beautiful you are not just in appearance but in your <em> soul. </em> For you truly are a beautiful person Toni Topaz, and not just in image.” </p><p>Toni shakes her head and opens her mouth, and Cheryl just <em> knows </em> she’s going to disagree and so stops her with a kiss before pulling back. <em> “This </em> TT,” she gestures to the room around them, “a picnic feeding ducks and a quiet night in with a nice dinner and films, this is <em> nothing </em> in comparison to all you truly deserve. For, my love, you deserve everything that is good in this world and <em> far more.”  </em></p><p>Toni smiles and releases a breathy, “Cher,” as a tear escapes its barrier. She so desperately wishes she could believe the redhead’s words and in truth this isn’t the first time her girlfriend has urged her to believe things of this sentiment, but it’s <em> hard. </em> It’s difficult, after all she’s endured at life’s cruel hand, to accept the good things that are given to her, for her to comprehend that she <em> deserves </em> them. </p><p>Within an instant Cheryl is reaching to wipe Toni’s tear away tenderly before caressing the soft skin of her cheek. “TT my love, you’ve spent your whole life giving your love to anyone who will take it, the boys, the Serpents, your Grandpa, your friends. You give your love so freely to others in the hopes of having even a bit of it returned to you and, it’s time to realise that <em> you do. </em> It’s time for you to realise that there’s an abundance of love on this earth meant just for you, meant to be received by you and you alone. My sweet, I am a soul that gladly and wholly <em> adores </em> yours, however I am but one, for there are <em> so many </em> that do. There are so many that know you deserve only the best. Let tonight show you, let it be proven to you by our friends, by how much they did tonight for us, yes, but mainly <em> for you. </em> Tonight was done to make you happy, to bring you a much deserved break and relaxation because you <em> deserve </em> it Toni.” </p><p>Toni looks down bashfully, and begins toying with the material of Cheryl’s shirt. Normally the redhead would gently guide her love’s gaze back to her, but she knows right now Toni is feeling particularly vulnerable and this is her attempt at hiding from it, and so she allows it for a moment. </p><p>She lifts her hand to run pale fingers through pink locks, and when she continues to speak, she does so with warmth dripping from her tone. “There’s a quote curated by Stephen Chbosky that says <em> ‘we accept the love we think we deserve,’ </em> but TT, it’s time for you to <em> know </em> that you deserve so much more than you <em> think. </em> It’s time for you to realise truly just how much of a <em> blessing </em> you are not only to me, but to everyone around you. You’re a light Toni, a bright shining beam that warms any and everyone that’s lucky enough to be illuminated by you.” </p><p>Cheryl feels her lips twisting upwards as she thinks of how truly incredible the girl in her arms is. “You deserve <em> everything </em> Antoinette Topaz, for you <em> are </em> everything. You deserve the world my darling girl, and I will spend the rest of my life trying to not only show you that, but also give you the life you deserve.”</p><p>In an instant brown orbs are meeting her own, wide and filled with tears, but also something Cheryl thinks is akin to hope. “You really mean that Cher, the rest of your life?”</p><p>For a moment, Cheryl only smiles wider. For she does, she truly, wholly means it. </p><p>Because when she casts her mind back over the pages of their story so far, Cheryl knows there was no one specific time when she fell in love with Antoinette Topaz. No, her love for the pink haired Serpent grew in the way one supposes a cherry blossom does, slowly at first, each new bud bringing with it it’s own spark of joy and beauty, until each and every flower blooms into something rather spectacular. In truth, Cheryl knows there wasn’t one particular thing about Toni that had her falling head over heels, rather that it was a series of things that individually don’t seem to be much, but when acknowledged as a collective had her tumbling down the proverbial mountain. </p><p>There was no singular grand gesture, even though one would consider her salvation from SOQM exactly that, but then Cheryl is more than conscious that she loved Toni before then. No, she fell in love with Toni little by little, lending her a pencil and feeling warmth when their fingers brushed, hearing her laugh and knowing she would give anything to hear the joyous melody over and over, late night text conversations and weekends at Pop’s for a reprieve from their horror story homes. </p><p>It was as if until meeting Toni, Cheryl had known what love was like, what it’s supposed to be <em> (after all she’d had a fleeting spark of it with Heather) </em> but until meeting this Topaz from the rough, she had no idea just quite what it truly meant. Until meeting Toni, Cheryl didn’t know what it is to be <em> in </em> love. </p><p>But now she does. </p><p>She knows what love is, knows what it means to love someone. </p><p>For she knows what it is to run a relaxing bath and use her favourite candles for someone else to experience. She knows what it is to bring extra snacks to school in the knowledge that another, so used to not having any to bring, won’t have remembered the cupboards in the kitchen of her new residence are fully stocked. She knows what it is to soothe tears and nightmares and caress soft skin until it no longer tremors. She knows what it is to bring ‘duck mix’ in the knowledge that it reignites memories of the past and brings back to life two souls stolen too soon. She knows what it is to place a beloved bunny against a heaving chest and accept that in that moment it brings something she can’t, for it brings memories of those long gone.</p><p>Yes, Cheryl thinks she rather knows what love is. </p><p>For she loves someone in abundance. </p><p>For she loves Toni Topaz. </p><p>For she’s <em> in love </em> with Toni Topaz.</p><p>And her heart warms at the knowledge that Toni’s in love with her too.</p><p>Cheryl leans forward to press a kiss against her girlfriend’s forehead before pulling back and looking at her with the gaze reserved solely for her. The one filled with warmth stoked by her heart. “I do Toni, I truly mean it. I know some might say we’re young and have so much of our lives ahead of us, that we simply can’t know matters of the heart at such a tender age, but in truth being young doesn’t stop me from knowing that I don’t want to think about the life ahead of me if it doesn’t involve you. I love you Toni, truly, ardently, wholly, and I wish to spend every single day that I have air in my lungs telling you, <em> showing you, </em> just how important you are not only to me, but to this world.”</p><p>A soft gasp escapes Toni’s lips, <em> and god even a lifetime of loving this being of perfection could never be long enough. </em> Cheryl takes in the girl in her arms, drinks in every tiny detail that, by now, have been long committed to her memory and yet she sees in fresh wonderment each time her eyes fall upon them. She thinks of all that Toni means to her, of all that this precious girl has enriched her life with, joyous laughter and tender touches, honest conversations and craved comfort. She thinks of all Toni has shown her and taught her not only about love, but about herself. She thinks of all that Toni is and all that she’s yet to be, thinks of how truly enchanting this glorious soul is and the sheer magnificence held inside of it. </p><p>She thinks of this person so precious that even her name is that of a gemstone. </p><p>Cheryl thinks of who she is around Toni, and the person she wants to be for her. She thinks of how she wants to spend every waking moment enriching her life as this person of utter magnificence has done hers. She thinks of how Toni came into her life and how everything is different now, <em> better. </em> How the words whispered so tenderly late at night echo louder than any demon inside her mind. How the feel of gentle caresses last longer on her skin than any slap. How the laughter that spills from her lungs erupts far more fiercely than any sob. </p><p>Toni is more than her wildest dreams ever conjured, far beyond any of her lonely late night yearnings. And yet somehow <em> she </em> is the one considered worthy of loving her, of being hers. She is the one Toni’s heart has deemed worthy of knowing it, <em> holding it. </em> And to this day, Cheryl’s still not entirely sure <em> why. </em> All she knows is that she loves Toni, purely, completely, <em> irrefutably, </em> and come what may she vows as long as there’s oxygen in her lungs and a beat in her heart, she’ll do whatever it takes to be deserving of her. </p><p>
  <em> Deserving of her love. </em>
</p><p>Toni’s voice breaks her from her thoughts, it’s soft and small, almost as if even after all this time she still can’t comprehend that someone holds her in such high regard. “Cher I- I don’t quite know what to say.”</p><p>The redhead smiles down at her, “ma tresor, there’s nothing you <em> need </em> to say. I’m not saying these things to you for a response, I’m telling them to you because after all this time you still don’t realise how incredible you are, how deserving you are. You bring good into the world Toni for <em> you are </em> the embodiment of goodness, and it’s only right that you have it returned to you.”</p><p>Tears spill from Toni’s eyes and, whilst Cheryl knows they’re not born of sorrow, she can’t bear to see them upon her perfect face and so lifts her hand from its place resting on the smaller girl’s waist to wipe them away. It truly does astonish her that Toni still doesn’t see herself how so many do. And yes Cheryl is more than conscious of <em> why, </em> for she knows how her love’s mind is harrowed by her past and the people and words that haunt it, but she’d be lying if she said it doesn’t ail her heart that Toni has no concept of just how utterly precious she is.</p><p>She thinks of all Toni means to her, all she means to her heart. She casts her mind over the story of them so far and smiles at how the pages are vastly different to the ones within the anguished volumes of her past. To say she’s thankful to know Toni Topaz would be a great injustice to how irrevocably and utterly grateful to the universe she is for allowing their paths to intersect.</p><p>Cheryl can’t help the way her heart thuds as her mind is overcome with thoughts of the girl within her arms, she can’t stop the way her lips twitch upwards and her eyes gleam as they take in Toni’s face looking up at her. Toni, who warmed up even the coldest parts of her soul. Toni, who shed light into the darkest corners of her being. Toni, who made her feel when she knew only numbness. Toni, who breathed life into her when she was nothing but an empty shell. Yes, the sheer warmth that Toni creates within her is one that even the most bitter of cold could not chill. </p><p>As Cheryl looks down at the girl that has so irrevocably captured her heart, she can’t help but feel happiness spread through the very bones of her. From her rich brown orbs to the way she holds Nigel so lovingly in her arms, Cheryl knows there isn’t an inch of this girl that she doesn’t adore. Toni is <em> special, </em> that much she will know in certainty for the rest of her days. For Toni is someone that carries within them a soul of a rare beauty, one that is harboured by so few people and yet so many yearn to know. Cheryl runs her thumb tenderly over her girlfriend’s cheek once more before lowering her hand back to her waist, the other still combing through pink locks.</p><p>The redhead inhales deeply before releasing a sigh, although it’s not heavy, not like those of the past. No, it’s light and breathy, akin to how her beloved makes her feel with but a single look. “You know TT, all my life I’ve been told I was wrong. Ever since birth I was constantly compared to JJ’s perfection, made to believe I was deviant and told time and time again that I was never enough, that I’d never amount to that which was expected of me. But you my sweet, when I’m around you I don’t think I’ve ever felt so <em> right. </em> You saw me when I was broken Toni, and you not only wanted me anyway, you were willing to want me even if you couldn’t put the pieces back together again. Even if they no longer fit together and I was destined to remain fractured forever.”</p><p>Toni’s brow furrows at this, she knows Cheryl’s past has left its mark upon her heart, but hearing her speak of being broken and knowing she deemed herself to be damaged goods makes her heart ache. </p><p>She smiles softly up at her girlfriend, lifting the arm holding Nigel to her chest to instead reach up in order to cup a pale cheek. “I love you Cher, so much. But the thing is, I don’t love you for who people think you’re supposed to be or for this ideological version of you, I love you for <em> who you are </em> Cher, I love you for the heart you carry and the way you take care of my own. I love you for things like how you did all this today, how you planned it all out and did so much for me and got the others involved just to make me happy. I love you for things like how you make sure when we order pizza there are no mushrooms on my half and how you bring me coffee in the morning because you always wake up first. I love you for letting me wear your favourite hoodie even though you jokingly grumble because you know it brings me comfort, and how accepting you were when I told you about Nigel and how you not only allow and encourage me to treat him as I do but do the same yourself.”</p><p>Cheryl frowns at this, as if she can’t imagine not accepting the comfort and happiness Nigel brings her. Her gaze drops to the bunny tucked between their frames as she speaks, “but of course TT, I know of what he means to you, of what he brings you-”</p><p>Toni cuts her off with a smile, removing her hand from Cheryl’s cheek as she speaks to instead rest it on her chest. “But that’s just it Cher, if only you could see yourself the way I do, and it makes my heart sad to think that you don’t. You’re a good person Cheryl, the heart inside you is good and pure and I always knew it, I always saw it even when you couldn’t. And you say that you were broken and damaged, that you were a bad person and maybe that’s true but I- I don’t think so. I don’t think you’re the bad things you think of yourself, I think you’ve been dealt a shitty hand and it hurt you and so you lashed out to protect yourself and hid your heart away. But the thing is, all because you hid your heart doesn't mean it became bad. You say that I made you into a better person but I don’t agree with that, I didn’t <em> make you </em>into a better person, I just helped you see that person was inside of you all along. I love you for you Cher, for who you are and always have been.” </p><p>Cheryl’s gaze lifts from Nigel to meet Toni’s own, her eyes filled with tears threatening to fall at the utter sincerity held within her girlfriend’s gaze. How she’s longed for someone to think of her, not of their own opinion of her, but as she truly is. How she’s craved for someone to view her not through societal tinted spectacles and a mind filled with rumour and hearsay spread by her parents and the townsfolk, but for the person she is underneath the masqueraded facade and steel walls built in defense.</p><p>Cheryl sniffles before shaking her head not only in disbelief but also sheer wonderment of the girl held within her arms. How she’s the one deemed worthy of loving her she’ll never know. The redhead leans down to capture Toni’s lips with her own, pouring every ounce of love and adoration she can muster into it. When she pulls back, Toni’s smiling up at her and the sight makes her heart thrum as she releases one of her own. When she speaks Cheryl’s voice is filled with warmth, “I love you Antoinette Topaz, with each and every last fibre of my being, and I vow to do so for the rest of my life.”</p><p>Toni turns bashful at the intensity within Cheryl’s words whilst a blush dances across her cheeks and the redhead wonders if there will come a day when her love for her girlfriend has reached its maximum capabilities.</p><p>
  <em> She already knows the answer, for Cheryl knows her love for Toni knows no bounds. </em>
</p><p>Cheryl removes her hand from where her fingers have been trailing through pink locks to wrap around her waist, and lifts her other one to take hold of Nigel from Toni’s grasp to instead sit him up on her stomach. Toni watches her inquisitively before laughing as Cheryl addresses the beloved bunny. “Oh dear Nigel, how lucky are you and I that we get to know the truly remarkable soul that is Toni Topaz.”</p><p>Cheryl maneuvers the bunny’s head in a nodding motion and Toni’s laugh intensifies at her antics causing a chuckle of the redhead’s own to erupt from her chest in the process. Toni’s laugh is like music to her ears and she quite thinks that it’s a melody she wishes to hear forever.</p><p>By now the film lays long forgotten and the only reason either of them know what’s happening as they glance at the screen is on account of just how many times they’ve seen it. However, neither girl finds they particularly care. For, instead of a moment of cuddles and Toni pretending she’s not singing along coupled with teasing remarks that cause Cheryl’s cheeks to blush as red as her hair, this moment holds a sincere vulnerabile honesty. This day has grown from one that will be reminisced upon with a tender smile, to one that will be recalled during moments of doubt to quiet demons residing within their minds. It’s become special not only for the thought and care that went into its creation, but also for the sheer devotion poured from the innermost parts of their hearts.</p><p>Cheryl returns Nigel to Toni, tucking him into her chest, before wrapping her arm around her love and pulling her close into her frame. Toni leans up to press a tender kiss against Cheryl’s cheek murmuring, “thank you for today Cher, it really means a lot,” before resting her head on her chest and sighing contentedly.</p><p>Cheryl’s lips twist upwards into the smile reserved only for her love and she places a kiss of her own atop pink locks. “But of course darling TT, I love you.”</p><p>Toni shifts her gaze upwards fleetingly to meet Cheryl’s own, sending her a smile of her own, “I love you too Cher, so much,” before dropping her eye line back to the screen as the beginning notes of the final song play through the speakers. They make it approximately twenty seconds in before Cheryl is teasing Toni for singing along and the pink haired girl makes a suggestive comment in response, both laughing when Cheryl covers Nigel’s ears and speaks in faux shock, “Toni you can’t say that, there is an innocent present!” </p><p>---------------------</p><p>When they fall asleep in the early hours of the morning, after tiring themselves out between the red silken sheets, both girl’s hearts are filled with warmth. For today has been one filled with not only laughter and care, but words of sincerity spoken from their hearts. It’s been a day of relaxation after a stressful week and not much time together and has seen their bond grow ever stronger. </p><p>Today has been one filled with love and as they lay cuddled together, skin against skin and hearts beating in perfect syncopation, both Cheryl and Toni know that what they have is something special. It’s a love that others dream of, one written in stories and played in the melodies of folk songs. It’s a romance far sweeter than those watched upon any screen and brings them feelings more magical than that of any lore passed through generations. </p><p>For their love isn’t just simply love, it’s something far greater.</p><p>It’s as if their souls have found the other halves of themselves and have finally become whole after spending so long searching. And oh what an incredible thing, to know your heart has finally found hands to call home, has found the person who will carry it with them and care for it always. For that’s what Cheryl and Toni find in each other, warmth and nurture, care and compassion. They bring each other safety and security, a hand to hold and someone to stand beside you as you fight the demons within your mind.</p><p>Because yes, on the surface today may have been a romantic date, a day of ducks and devotion, but in truth it was so much more than that. It was a day created from care and wanting to bring someone happiness, a day born to provide joy and relaxation that became a day both girls will cherish for a long time to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to send me your thoughts, either comment or twitter or CC or smoke signals, however you like!<br/>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Luce :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>